


Derek Doesn't Do Romance

by jenovasilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Adorable, Agressive Behaviour, Alpha Influence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Clean up after yourself!, Condoms are ineffective, Copious amounts of sperm, Could be squick?, Could have Triggers?, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Everybody wants Stiles., Fight Sex, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fourway, Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, Hosed down, I consider this romantic, I have alot of kinks, I have plans, Jealousy, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Mild Transformation, Mindfuck, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Never ass to mouth, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Revenge....sorta, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Series Spoilers, Shmoop, Shower Sex, Snowballing, Stand by your man, Stiles has a dirty mind, Switching, Tags will be updated, Teasing, The feels, Train Sex, Voyeurism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What are boundries?, Wolf Antics, admission, frieghttrained, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has made one too many smart remarks but he has horrible timing...it's a good thing he's so flexible. (Potential Spoilers, don't read if you haven't seen S2!)</p><p>Sequel to Derek Doesn't Do Romance-Dinner for Two-http://archiveofourown.org/works/676717</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Hindsight...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettySami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/gifts).



> In my head, I see all of this like a Hentai...I don't know if that makes any sense. I wrote this for my very bestie, enjoy ya'll and thanks for any kudos or comments!

**_Because like with most things in his crappy life, it started with Derek Hale grabbing the shit out of him and throwing him into the locker room._ **

“Whoawhoa, hey!” Stiles managed to squeak out as he scrambled on the floor before being lifted up and slammed his chest into the nearby lockers, “Waitaminute, don’t I even get like a *tiny* second to reflect on past choices?” Derek simply growled and Stiles tried not to look at those angry red eyes; Hale really had that perfect symmetry of 'Brooding embodiment of Sex' and 'Your Death in 5 Seconds’ thing down and Stiles had to admit that the look got him hard. Which meant he also had to admit that acknowledging that makes him a tad gay but in fairness it's 2012..everyone was a _little_ gay nowadays.

“No. So shut up and spread your legs.”

“Ahh! Fragile goods, c’mon man!” The squeezing on his neck made Stiles stop cold and wait for Derek’s next move because all of this happening to him now was COMPLETELY his fault.

A week ago, Stiles called Hale out for staring at him for too long; it was a harmless barb amidst the many harmless barbs Stiles threw at Derek. It was all he had as a weapon of offense/defense against the Alpha. But this time, THIS TIME the outcome was different, instead of the usual threat and jump scare Derek made it a personal mission to ‘attack’ Stiles like this. Stiles never told Scott because he knew that would send him into a rage after Derek and seeing that the two were already on shaky ‘Alpha/Why won’t you be my Beta’ ground together, he didn't want a fight. But now Stiles is REALLY thinking he should’ve said something to his best friend, he had to have known, Scott could smell it on him, then again, he wasn't the brightest werewolf in the shed so.

And honestly, Stiles was starting to _like_ these 'attacks'...just a little.

“Okay, how many times should I say ‘Hahaha! Joke!’ to you, man?” he felt Hale’s hand on his lower back and warm breath just cascading down his nape, yep it was starting, the cruel molesting..which Stiles figured out that this was more like leaving a scent on him instead. “D-don’t do this to me man..I still have 3 hours left till school’s over.”

“Not my problem.”

“What? This whole thing is the VERY definition of ‘Your Problem’!” Stiles shouted then muffled his voice with his free hand, the team was going to be coming in soon for practice, this meeting wouldn’t last long. “You know how awkward it is trying to keep a boner down? You’re a dude, you know what that’s like! I have a reputation-” and Derek flipped him over so he was facing him and his gorgeous (and creepy) red eyes, “Oh shi…”

“Not my problem.” Derek growled and thankfully this time, he managed NOT to rip off Stiles’ shirt but there was a bit of tearing along his stomach thanks to his big meat clawed hands lifting up the cheap material. Again?! Stiles didn’t come from money, collecting these shirts took time! But when the brush of a sharp thumb traveled against his navel caused him to go limp, he couldn’t process this but damn how his body loved it; in every part tingled where Derek rubbed and nipped. This felt way too wonderful _and_ too messed up all at once.

Stiles didn’t have any internal conflict on his feelings being caressed by another man (werewolf), his only problem now was just trying to figure out WHY Derek was doing this to him? It wasn’t love, that Stiles knew…love was something Scott and Allison had, he crushed on Lydia hard…these moments with Derek left him baffled.

The ‘Longing’ Joke was a week ago, by now, there was NO way this could have been hurt feelings! Derek was a serious dude but he wasn’t a big softie…emo? Sure but Sensitive? No way! (At least to Stiles anyway) And it wasn't even a cruel joke, merely an _observation_ …if this guy got like this way from a joke, Stiles shuttered to think what would happen if the joke was REALLY malicious; shit, that sounded like brutal ass rape was going to be on the menu.

“Okayokayokay….totally not struggling.” Like if Stiles’ struggling meant anything to Derek, he could’ve been flailing like a goddamn muppet for all the good it did him, “Can I at least…touch?” Derek didn’t say anything but then again, Derek doesn’t communicate so good with a lot of things so Stiles took it slow…..real slow, like, _glacial_ slow, which got him a stern glare from the smoking hot Alpha in front of him and he immediately dropped his palm down on Derek’s leather clad shoulder then paused. “I-I-okay removing hand now.”

“Either do something or shut up.” Stiles nodded and began to pull off Derek’s jacket, that didn’t cause any kind growl or action so then he moved a little faster, revealing Hale’s heated forearm underneath. It was a difference in mass compared to Stiles, Derek looked like he could fold him like a pretzel and that sounded kinda AMAZING and a little sexy; there was a momentary flash where Stiles’ fingers made contact and Derek looked at the boy slightly calmer.

“Jesus man, you’re like…super hot, wait..oh wait. I read this somewhere like-” And suddenly there was a clasp of lips around Stiles’ throat, crapcrapcrap he thought…that feels…so _fucking_ great. Derek’s fangs just barely bit into the flesh but Stiles felt them pressing, warning? Shut up? He could learn to accept more of _these_ warnings, this was more then fine, “O-ohh..” Derek’s fingers started to drag down his back then just tipped between his ass, _please God go lower_ was all Stiles chanted, _please, please….anything but fuck don’t stop it there_. This REALLY felt too good, the hows and whys soon didn’t matter…all that did was Stiles feeling more of _this_. Derek stops instantly and Stiles groans..it’s over. “No, aw c’mon…I’m fucking rock hard here.”

“Tonight.”

“Where?”

“Where else?”

“No offense but I don’t feel like having my first time with a dude in a _burnt out house_ …kills the mystique and my boner.” Derek tilts his head silently and broods. The door of the locker room bursts opens to the sounds of the Lacrosse team filling in and Derek just leaves him, barely saying a word of goodbye (normal). Stiles quickly scrambles to get himself undressed and covers his raging hardon with his equipment just as he sees Scott, the look on his face plus a wrinkle of his nose gave it away…luckily, Scott had momentary lapses in smarts. “Uh yo!”

“Why was Derek here?” He whispered and Stiles kept rubbing his junk, he needed to jerk this out… _badly_.

“I dunno, he’s crazy…we established that months ago, we’re rolling with it.” Stiles exaggerated with his hands and quickly remembered his erection then Scott shrugged and pats his best friend on the back as the two suited up, crazy, yeah..Derek was crazy, _sexy crazy_ and Stiles wanted to fuck that so perhaps, that made him crazy too.

So in other words, he knew EXACTLY what he was doing.

 

**+++**

 

Practice went on an hour long then needed, coach had a wild hair up his ass for some reason but when the team was done, everyone was dead tired; except for Scott..the bastard. It was times like these that Stilinski wish he had ‘Wolf Powers’.

By pure miracle he was able to drive his beat up Jeep home, mercifully dad wasn’t home…he was pretty busy with the up tick in grisly murders in Beacon Hills so Stiles would have the house to himself and take a long shower; maybe make something that resembled edible (he was half conscious right now so probably not a good time to cook).

Stiles went up to his room to clean himself, it was still late afternoon…so he’d have time to prepare for Derek, that of course was dashed when he saw Hale just sitting on his bed. He closed the door then opened it again only to see Derek staring at him with those creepy (hot) eyes.

“Soooooo, I know patience isn’t really a virtue with you and all..”

“Take off your clothes.”

“Wait wha?”

“Or…do you want me too?” Derek smirked as he stood up and Stiles wavered, okay, clearly he was SERIOUS! And seriously wanted to engage in ‘Deflowering Stiles 2012’ RIGHT HERE IN HIS OWN ROOM!

Well then _shit_ , Stiles nodded his head because what was the point in fighting? And partly because he was going to get fucking naked anyway to shower.

“O-okay cool, listen, I’m going to shower right because I smell like jock sweat and insecticide so um, get cozy, relax, there’s some pizza bites in the fridge I hope…” Derek’s eyes narrowed and Stiles practically ran out of his room to shower.

During the week long random molestation, Stiles read up on what he needed to do to prepare for anal sex (IE-he talked to Danny….alot and thank GOD Danny was so cool with all this.) Stiles was convinced that there was no way in hell he’d top Derek, that took some acceptance on his part, the idea that any part of Hale’s anatomy shoved up into him was a terrifying and intriguing concept. Seeing that Derek was older then him, he’d had to have some experience in the man sex thing right? He was going to be in good claws…crap, _claws_. Stiles threw himself in the shower, his body was already sore from practice but his crotch itched, he was ready and he almost wanted to jerk off. Nope, he didn’t need to; he was going to lose his virginity tonight, okay his _anal_ virginity anyway…still, that had to count for something.

Stiles took all of 2 minutes in the shower because damnit if he was going to take anymore time cleaning himself with Hale in his room…he’s actually surprised that the Alpha didn’t barge in and throw him on the bed. He stepped out the shower with his towel around his waist; sex was going to happen, now, _right the fuck now_..there better be a nude werewolf behind this door.

But Derek was still sitting on his bed, still clothed. Stiles wasn’t even sure that Derek even blinked while he was gone.

“Wait, so I have to get with the naked and you don’t?” Derek looked at him and then grinned, it wasn’t the smug ‘I can tear off your face!’ grin more like the ‘Look how horny you are?!’ grin, it was so obvious that Derek could SMELL it off the boy. “Uh huh, nope, I refuse to be the only naked person in the room.”

“Come here.”

“Nope. I take my stand here Derek.” Then Derek nodded and leapt to pin Stiles to his door, “Ohoh..um, listen, we need some ground rules, no claws, please, I um…I actually wrote things down like a checklist and I-” Just like that his mouth was full of Derek’s rough tongue.

There were few things in Stiles’ experience that ever felt this frighteningly incredible; Best Friend being a Werewolf and tried to kill him and being kissed like this, his First Kiss, by a guy that he wasn’t particularly fond of and wasn’t sure if right now the feelings were mutual. But everything *felt* right…Stiles didn’t know what to do with his hands, he had the scenario planned on how he would embrace Lydia but girls were soft, small…Derek was a huge, thick Alpha. Stiles _wanted_ this, he _wanted_ to touch, to taste, anything and everything.

Derek thumbed the towel around Stiles’ waist and yanked it down, he still didn’t pull his tongue out of his mouth but he did push Stiles up on the door with his strength. His feet were left dangling around Hale’s waist, frantically trying to find the floor and finally he could breathe once Derek pulled out. “I know what I’m doing.” He sniffed his body and grimaced, “You stink…all over..”

“I JUST took a shower, look, I’m still wet!”

“What is that…Axe…don’t use it.”

“It’s Snake Peel..it peels off the crazies I have to deal with on a day to day basis.” Derek just scowled, “What you want me to just slap some water on my ass and be on my way? Because I gotta tell you..I have never had a BO problem and I don’t plan on starting now.” Derek slammed against Stiles, “You can’t just keep doing that.” Stilinski pointed weakily as his right leg was lifted. “Wh-wow….” Stiles gasped, he felt his cock become stiff and twitching against Derek’s torso, he never became so hard and so quick before.

“You want to become one of us?”

“No-no…oh no, no, no…no..nope, never, uh huh, nope.”

“Good.”

“Good? Wait why?”

“Because you’re mine.” Derek’s tongue cruelly making a wet line around his neck and Stiles mentally was BEGGING for him to cuff him again, the teeth were so sharp around his throat and Derek obeyed.

Falling, the feeling of being owned somehow began to fill Stiles, the smell that was being emitted from Derek drowned out his bodywash. Possessive, belonged…it was a invigorating, intense and they haven’t even gone all the way yet. Derek’s thick hands struggled to maintain his human form but damn if he was slipping, his nails began to grow and scratched Stiles’ tender skin careful not to make him bleed and felt him quiver.

Stiles couldn’t form words, he tried to say something smart, something witty but nothing came out that wasn’t groans that were full of longing. Everything was so hot and impossible now, why the hell was Stiles submitting to this? He shouldn’t..this was Derek! A first rate asshole…yet right now Stiles was so desperate, he wanted to be owned. This had to be some sort of werewolf magic or something, _had to be_ , there was no way he was going to be a bitch-the sounds of a zipper pulling down and a rough pull of his waist being brought closer to an impossibly hot crotch-that was Derek, holy shit, THAT WAS DEREK! And Stiles just felt his resistence vanish but he still tried to hold on to it like he was holding on to water.

“I-don’t…belong…to you.” Stiles struggled and tried his best to sound as stern as possible, trying to show Derek that he wasn’t going to bend over and take it.

“Yes..you do.” Stiles tightened up when the first finger went inside his ass, he never had a prostate exam but if it was anything like this….he never want to, Derek didn’t say a thing, not even a warning that he was going to do it. Oh God, this wasn’t getting better, the finger was thick and he could feel a sharp tip at the nail, Stiles thought it was going to scrape him up inside, “Relax.”

“Are you fucking kidding me!? You have your finger up my ass!”

“You don’t have lube…” Stiles cursed himself about not going to the store to grab some.

“Well I didn’t exactly think that I was going to have anal sex with a dude that by all accounts fucking hates me!” Derek simply twirls his finger inside creating embarrassing sounds in the process and watch Stilinski cling to his shoulders.

“I don’t hate you. I just don’t like you. There is a difference.” And another finger traveled up into Stiles, two fingers was just as agonizingly sweet…he felt like he was being torn and dug his nails into Derek’s shoulders but he didn’t think Derek felt them. God he wished he had wolf powers then perhaps his nails were really going to injure him…but Stiles didn’t _want_ that, at least that’s what he thought. After the third one went in, Stiles wanted to kill him.

“S-stop fuck what…ahhh..you’re trying to kill me dude! I swear..if I don’t sit okay tomorrow..”

“That’s if you sit at all.” Stiles glared at him as the three fingers pulled out with a audible gushy pop, however he didn't have time to miss them because Derek pushed himself inside. Stiles wanted to past out but that would be the height of embarrassment if he did then perhaps this would be over because this was nothing but agony. None of this was sexy and wonderful, in fact, if he had to rank it up with the things that sucked, he was sure this would be at number one right with Justin Beiber following a close second. He was sure he saw blood down there, fuck this was painful…is this what girls felt when they had their First? Jesus H Christ! It didn’t help that Derek was packing either, he was going to be split in two. This is what he got for not preparing properly. Derek noticed the pained expression and the small corners of Stiles’ eyes filling up with tears, he grabbed his face almost frighteningly gentle, “Breathe, breathe….this isn’t…comfortable for me either.”

“Oh says the fucking horse dick underneath me!?”

“You’re telling me you look at horse dicks Stiles?”

“What no!?! J-just ow..fuck..” Stiles choked back a sob, great, now he was going to cry and felt even more awful, how could he be crying during sex? God he was bad at this…would he have cried while doing it with Lydia? No! Lydia was a sex-pro…she was with Jackson, God he’d suck at it just like he is now with Derek. No! He wasn’t going to wallow, he was going to work through this even though hurt like hell but he would get some pleasure out of it…he just had to think or better yet, accept. “Breathe..okay, breathe.”

Stiles choked up and took shallow breaths and Derek watched him..then something happened, something that took them both by surprise. Derek began to lick Stiles cheek, he licked away the tears…it took Stiles a full minute to realize what was happening and how impossibly soft and tender that was. Even Derek caught himself, what the hell…this was just going to be some dubious-not so-dubious consent sex, what’s this with the feelings? Derek doesn’t or rather shouldn’t be adding and sort of ‘feelings’ in this. However the act of licking did help Stiles relax more which meant he could go in a little deeper…

“Oww, hey what the shit dude…”

“Stiles, I’m not just going to sit here with my dick up your ass all night. I do have things to do.”

“Well excuse me for being inconvenient! It’s just my ass here.”

“If it makes you feel a little better,” Derek whispered in Stiles ear making his hair stand up, “Your ass is pretty damn great.” That shouldn’t have sounded sexy, that shouldn’t have made Stiles harder or turned him on…that was cheese, it was crude..yet hearing Derek say something like that about him.

“Okay, fuck me dude…I got this.” Stiles slammed his lips on Derek’s with no regret, no need to jump in the shallow end anymore, he’s into deep now and Derek pushed in…all the way in, until he almost hit his prostate. Stiles didn’t move, he *couldn’t* move but he reached up to grab on to Derek’s shoulders and nodded his head, “Fuckfuckfuckfuck..”

“I’ll go slower.” Derek growled and it almost sounded like he struggled to even say that and started to push up and out slowly as he promised, it was almost like slow motion, the feel of the Alpha hollowing out his insides in a bitterly sweet motion. The sweat of Derek clung to Stiles once clean skin and puffs of hot breath down his neck and the hotter tongue following. Moving so slow just made it so thick and heavy and Stiles’ ass felt like it was trying to suck him up, the pain lessened to something he could easily tolerate and he now wanted it to move faster. Derek was quick to pick up on it, “Faster?”

“W-what are you like reading my mind!? Stop that!” Derek stifled a small laugh and snaked his hips upward, “H-h-holy fuck! Ahhh..dude…ahhh!” The door started to creek and Derek just stabbed the wood behind Stiles with his claws, “H-hey, c’mon…ahhh..”

“Either the..door, urn…or..your skin.”

“Wait why does it have to be…either or…AH!” Stiles smacked his head back against the door from the force of Derek inside him, he at first tired not to come but held out no longer and shot his first load on Derek’s shirt then laughed, “S-see…you should...have taken..off your clothes dude, I’m not paying…for that.” Derek pulled his claws out from the door and forced off his pants then grabbed Stiles into his arms, “Okay dude, wait…wait…!”

“Bed, I might break it.”

“Don’t you dare! That bed has been broken in and made comfortable by my own ass!” Derek threw him a smug smile, “You bastard!” he backed up and sat on Stiles bed, “I fucking will…get you for this…”

“No you won’t and you can’t.” Stiles rested on Derek’s body and started to move a little more easily but this time he wrestled his power back and started to push down, he was surprised at how easy this was becoming and even more…enjoyed the surprised intoxicated look on Derek’s face. “What are you…”

“What? S-surprised? Yeah…you should be…”

“You think…that this changes anythi-” Derek began to grow still, he was tensing up, this was feeling far too good and it’s been a while since he was able to get such a feeling inside his chest, Stiles was just bouncing his waist down on him with no real skill but it was doing the trick. Derek brushed his lips across Stiles’ neck and cuffs around as the boy pumped over and over. Stiles felt completely empowered watching Derek drown in his technique and started to come again…then he felt something inside his ass expand…not much but enough to be noticeable, then he looked at Derek as a slow smirk crept across his facehe smiled. “Oh…this is perfect.”

“What the hell….is that? Oh wait..don’t fucking tell me, don’t you fucking tell me.”

“Well, congrats Stiles on achieving my orgasm. We’re going to be here a while.” Derek pushed himself on the bed causing Stiles to scream a bit from the move and laid down, “Yep, perfect.”

“Why didn’t you say you had a knot thing!?” Stiles flopped on Derek angrily.

“Because I never KNEW I had one till today…” Derek heaved and just relaxed his head on Stiles’ pillow, “The good news is that maybe it’ll stop after 5 minutes.” Stiles glared at him.

“WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!” And Stiles shook as the semen kept filling him, “Gahhh, c’mon man…this is gross..” he buried his head in the crook of Derek’s shoulder, “I hate you…so much right now.” The door to Stiles’ room slammed open and both Derek and Stiles looked up to see Scott heaving and looking at the two of them in stunned silence, Stiles, being a man of infinite wisdom handled everything pretty well, “Hiya Scott..don’t mind us, just a dude and a Alpha…getting it on. OH btw, your penis knots during orgasms. Just…uh, thought you like to know.”

 

Things were about to get…more complicated.

 


	2. High Maintenance

**+**

It didn't help that Derek was correct that the ‘knotting’ would take about 5 minutes (the smug faced bastard). Was it great sex? Well, it was his First and it wasn’t particularly pleasant…sure, he came (thrice) but he didn't feel the euphoric afterglow he’d seen in movies. Perhaps it was different for gay guys, this something he’d have to talk with Danny about when he got the chance. However that talk would have to wait, right now he had a particularly confused and borderline raged Scott McCall downstairs, yeah, _he had to do something about that_.

First he had to waddle to the bathroom with his hand over his asshole to prevent leaking and empty out the damn near QUART of sperm in him….lesson learned! Condoms Are Cool! (he certainly wasn’t going to go through THIS again, nope, _nadda_ ) then things went from bad to worse, Stiles heard the front door open and Scott was now talking to his father…crap! Stiles quickly waddled to his room to see if Derek left because that would be hard to explain to his dad. Relieved that his um-lover? Was out of the house while his best friend and dad were inside, Stiles resumed his journey to the bathroom to expel the content inside him, then shower and- _fuck the both of them_ …he was going to sleep.

Besides tomorrow looked better anyway.

**+**

The next morning Stiles decided to nip this whole situation in the bud and talk to Scott unless he was busy with sneaking around with Allison in which case Stiles had a 3 hour reprieve. He didn’t feel like he had to justify anything with McCall, who by the way was dating the daughter of a Hunter…which meant she was totally in the ‘High Risk’ zone. Well this too, was the same thing (sorta), Derek wasn’t nowhere NEAR friend status with the two of them like Allison was but still he was in ‘High Risk’ zone himself. So really, Scott should understand the relationship, then Stiles thought, _Why the hell was he considering this a relationship with Derek?_ It was a one time thing...there's NO relationship to be had. Not unless he _wanted_ it, which Stiles swore up and down on his drive to school that it wasn't. He got out of his busted jeep and entered school resolute that this whole matter was a non issue now, yep, now he just had to explain it to his bestie and everything was going to be fine.

Again, Stiles finds himself against a locker…is it a werewolf ‘thing’ somewhere written in the mythology that they have to do this to somebody? And why ALWAYS him damnit!?! The student body turned to the small fracas with curiosity and Stiles shooed them off, he heard someone shout 'Lovers quarrel'. Scott paid zero attention to the outside noise around him and focused squarely on best friend.

“What the hell dude!?” Scott whispered but clearly his voice was slipping between ‘angry werewolf’ and ‘concerned’, “You and _Derek_?!”

“Now listen, g-give me a moment and not in the open man? Let’s talk.”

“You *reek* of him, all over.” Scott released him and Stilinski was able to breathe again.

“What?! I showered like twice, TWICE! In the same day, who does that!?” Stiles started to adjust his wrinkled clothing, “And listen…it wasn’t like I had a choice…it all kinda happened.”

“Happened?! How the hell does it ‘kind of happen’?!” Scott exaggerated as they walked down the hall. "Did he force you!?" That was an 'iffy' word to define on what happened yesterday for Stiles, he could say it was 'forcefully suggested' but opted to say nothing instead.

“Oh c’mon man, look, last week right, remember when I pointed out that Derek was staring at me longer then _any_ dude should stare at another dude? Yeah that’s how all this happened.” Scott stopped and looked at Stiles like the idea JUST dawned on him, “Since then, he’s been coming after me, look, I know I’m irresistible, I accept this wholeheartedly…but man, boners in class. That's some disrespectful shit.”

“You mean he got you hard?”

“LOOK AT HIM! That broody thing he does, he owns it and I'm perfectly comfortable in my sexuality to admit that.” Stiles focused on Scott and the look he was giving him, there was something there…not anger anymore, sort of like a distant look. Like he understood. “If it makes this easier, it wasn’t exactly a great time..I mean, that was my First and with a dude, a dude that by all accounts I hate. That’s it! I’m God’s Punching Bag!” Stiles ran his hand over his face, “But it’s over, it’s out of his system and my ass, we’re back to ‘Creepy Alpha’ and ‘Scott’s Bestie Who Happens To Get Attacked A lot’ now.”

“You sure?"

“Positive.”

“I mean..the smell..it’s all over you..” Stiles sniffed himself, he couldn’t pick up on any real scent outside of the Snake Peel and maybe he thinks a hint of something woodsy, it kinda smelled good to him, “Something’s got to be done with that man…I can’t stand it.”

“Errrr…I don’t know what to do, you got any kind of body spray designed to clean off ‘Wolf Sex Musk’?” Scott gave it serious thought, “Dude it’s a _joke_ …besides the only real way to rid a scent I guess is to replace it?” And Scott looked at him. “What? Now wait.”

“C’mon man it’s….REALLY distracting.”

“What are you going to like, roll all over me or something?” Scott patted Stiles back with a laugh and Stiles slouched, it was decided, “You dudes are high maintenance..”

“And you wanted to date Lydia.”

“Touché..*sigh* let’s get this over with before First Period.” Both boys aimed for the nearest bathroom, the stalls were empty and Scott leaned in on Stiles, taking deep breaths and inhaling Derek’s scent on his friend and winced almost like it was a foul odor. Wolves were weird like this, scents were like marking a territory and Derek’s scent all over Stiles meant that he belonged to him. That wouldn’t do for McCall, Stiles was HIS friend-no-his awesome brother, this whole werewolf thing took a lot of things from Scott already and it wasn’t going to take Stiles from him. There was a twinge of pain in his heart as he nuzzled Stiles’ chest, then his neck, Scott moved his hands to grab hold of Stiles’ waist and that made him jolt. “Whoa buddy…you rubbed enough on me?”

“No.” Stiles looked at Scott, that _most definitely_ a growl, he saw the yellow eyes and the fangs and knew this wasn’t going to be good.

“Scott? Bro? Don’t go all ‘wolfy’ on me…stop okay?”

“I can still smell him on you Stiles, I have to fix it….just…trust me.”

“That…..sounds like rape.” Scott paused and looked at Stiles through the haze of his instincts kicking in, regaining his senses just a little and his yellow eyes dimmed back to normal, “You..cool now?”

“Yeah…yeah..trust me okay?” Scott looked at his friend with puppy dog eyes, damnit, when he does that it's almost impossible to refuse him. Stiles tried and removed his hoodie and placed it on the sink, “I promise it won’t go too far…just enough.”

“It better be…sitting down isn’t going to be a lot of fun today.” They share a laugh and Scott resumed his scenting, a slide of his cheek and brush of his hand down Stiles’ sides, compared to Derek, Scott was considerably much more gentle, he didn’t tear at him..just softly stroked and nuzzled and that felt wonderful. The lips caught him off guard though but by then it was too late, they started nibbling on his nape when he felt Scott’s hands snake underneath his shirt and on his skin. Stiles realized Crap this guy was good with his hands, they were making Stiles’ skin prickle and sure enough he was getting hard, “Uh…Scott, um…” this was turning into heavy petting and he was trying every bit to stay calm through it but hands were now on his ass and Scott pressed himself between his legs, Oh God…he was hard too, “S-scott…we…um…”

“Yeah.."

“Too far, too far. Abort…ahh…”

“Hold on…just a little bit..” One of Scott’s hands traveled from Stiles’ ass to the base of his spine and up to his shoulders, Stiles was sinking and fast, this was too intense..too good..every part of him was going off shouting ‘WARNING!’ he was trying to stay focused, to say something. When Scott’s hand moved to his crotch and to his zipper, his mind went blank, he just watched Scott sink down to his knees and knew this was going to be much more then just a scenting, he’s got to stop him, _he has to_ …

“Scott…dude …you gotta-” Stiles watched his friend muzzle his nose between the fly and worked the band of his underwear down with his teeth, holy shit this was going down hill fast, the breath just on his lower stomach..the tongue lapped down his trail. Crap, he’s going to give him a blow job, his best friend/werewolf is going to give him a blow job. He really should stop this from happening, he should, really should…but once he felt the heat inside Scott’s mouth it was like his mind went white. The wet rough tongue over his flesh and suction, he wasn’t even sure that Scott even knew HOW to suck dick and he made it a mission to know just about everything about his friend. How could this be elude his knowledge!? _And why was he thinking about this now?!_

Stiles just leaned back and let Scott do his work, slurping and sucking down his inches easily, all he could do was run his fingers through Scott’s hair and watch it bob. He felt the tips of fangs but Scott managed to keep them in check. What he didn’t keep in check was the claws gripping his ass, tearing his jeans…crap, jeans, great and he still had 8 hours left of classes to go through. Thank God he had a hoodie, “Dude…my… _aww_..” Scott didn’t care about his jeans, he just stared up at Stiles with his glowing yellow eyes full of zero fucks and continued to suck up the small jets of release flowing into his mouth. “Holy…shit..um, you..you um, got some right there on your bottom lip..yeah.” Scott wiped his face, Stiles had to make another silent confession...Scott looked REALLY sexy on his knees in front of him, _Shut up Stiles!_ “I don’t…even know what this had to do with leaving your scent on me..?”

“I’m not done.” Stilinski looked at him puzzled and then it dawned on him, “The stall.”

“What the shit!? Dude c’mon!? My ass is nowhere near ready for a second round. A-and what about Allison!?” Stiles had to use the Allison Card, Scott did love her and besides this was way too far as it is.

“You’re right, yeah..”

“See, yeah…we’re cool and Derek isn’t going to bother me again outside of his usual jerkface-ness.” Scott nodded and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, the blow job while pretty nice, was far enough..they’re friends, bros, that’s good enough and Stiles zipped his torn jeans up when he was grabbed by his shoulders by Scott. “Wha?!”

“I…can…still smell him….on you.”

“Scott, there’s nothing you can do about it, it’s cool man….hey!” And Scott pushed him and Stiles into the stall, “Scott! MMhhhf!” Scott brought mouth on his friend’s lips and unzipped his pants. Stiles had no chance against his strength even if he really tried, Scott was determined to do this with him…man, he could kiss too, he didn’t think it made a difference but it did. There was no force (outside of shoving him into the stall) Scott was gentle, it was hard to describe it but it felt….very nice. “Scott…bro…you gotta…listen to me.”

“I am.” Scott replied in what could only be described as a sexy growl, “You’re into it.” Damnit, he's right...

“Wait wha? No, this is not me being into anything, this is a natural male reaction to being y’know kissed and having a blowjob which btw was amazing but really...seriously! And why do you sound so rapey. Please don’t sound rapey.” Scott snickered and so did Stiles, there was a moment of calm hitched breathing between them almost as if one was waiting for the other and Stiles knew it was him. “*sigh* Do you at least have a condom?” Scott went through his pocket and took out a strip of three condoms and tore one off.

“Always."

“Good, because I’m not going to be fucking filled like that again, that was gross and I got to know my toilet on a more emotional level then I ever wanted to last night.” Scott ripped open the condom and slipped it on, “I can’t believe I’m doing this…again…twice in 24 hours.”

“Yeah…but the difference is..I’m better than Derek at this.” Scott smiled and licked his fingers and raised Stiles’ shirt up and off.

“Wait, is this all this is!? Hey, man I’m not going to be the sweet piece of ass in the middle of all of this-whoa here we go!” Stiles managed before being turned around and forced against the back of the stall, bent over with his legs spread over the toilet, from the back? He doesn’t get to see? Oh this just made things more terrifyingly erotic, “Hey, okayokayokay…I-don’t have any lube dude…WHOA!” He felt Scott’s finger spread him open and shuttered, but unlike last night with Derek and his forcefulness, Scott massaged his finger in, a slow pushing and tickle…reaching into him and finding his prostate. All at once Stiles went weak in his knees, he felt them buckle and shake, Jesus! He thought, _that’s my prostate!_ Wow! Scott started to leave small kisses at the back of Stiles’ neck and trailed down his spinal column, the wall was keeping Stiles steady and he banged it hard with his fists before open palming and watching his hand slide down. The finger became two and both of them were working his ass into a slick wet orifice, the sounds first bothered Stiles but then he realized that the wetter and louder it got the more his body began to hunger and with Scott paying such diligent attention to his prostate just started to turn him into jelly. By the time the third finger stretched him completely, Stilinski was already at his limit and could see his cock hot slick and red, he _really_ wanted this. “G-gggod…stop..I’m going to cream my pants..don’t do that to me.” And Scott lowered the jeans down further so now they were across the toilet and felt the fingers removed from him, there was a tipped of something placed near his hole…this was it, Stiles breathed in and muttered, “Ahhh….Thanks dude.”

“No..problem..” And Scott slipped himself in and a little too fast causing Stiles to jump and squeeze instantly from the shock of the size but it still felt incredible. Scott gave a low guttural growl and started to lick across Stiles backside…tasting the sweat and bodywash off his body. He tasted Derek too and flinched but he didn’t stop himself from pumping in, Stiles on the otherhand felt like he was being crushed against the wall and his friend’s strength, he was so full now but he still wanted more, more of Scott inside him. It was like this was some sort of final bridge to cross in their friendship and this whole Wolf nonsense. This wasn’t simply just his body being jolted, this was his heart and soul, feelings…none of these were made clear to him until today. Stiles had trouble keeping steady, his legs buckled several times especially when Scott purposely tapped his prostate and these were ribbed condoms, the bastard, he was going to fall when Scott reach around him one-to hold him up and two-to give him a reacharound. _That was true friendship right there_ , Stiles would've jerked himself off but he needed his hands to keep somewhat steady.

Stilinski came in Scott’s hand, he knew he did…he could see thick drops of his load dripping down from between his friend's fingers. How did he still have anything left?! Stiles was so tired now, he was barely holding on before there was a tense jolt and a plaintive whimper, Scott was going to come too…thank God for the condom. At least…that’s what he thought.

“Um…”

“Um? Um isn’t a…good word…what’s an ‘um’?” Stiles wheezed and tried to turn to look at Scott who had the look of frighten confusion, “Please tell me you didn’t knot. I swear to God McCall..”

“I…don’t…think so.” Stiles breathed relieved but noticed that Scott STILL didn't move, he was sighing behind him and pushed up a bit but he kept moaning. Perhaps it was a doozy of a load, he's had those before but now wasn't the time, they really were obscenely late for First Period and were going to catch hell for it.

“Well then it’s cool…as long as it’s not that..pull out bro.”

“That would be a bad thing.”

“Why would it be a bad thing!?! What’s going on?!”

“I…can’t..stop..” Scott whispered and shutted to a moan, “Like seriously…it’s not stopping.”

“WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU SERIOUS!?”

“Ahnnn, yeah, hah…totally serious…the condom is filling up inside you.” Stiles’ bobbed his head down in disbelief, “W-what do I do?”

“PULL THE FUCK OUT DUDE!”

“Are you sure!? I really can’t stop..”

"DO SOMETHING! OH MY GOD I CAN FEEL IT!” Scott pulled himself out or he tried too anyway but the reservoir tip was filled almost passed capacity and was creating some sort of reverse knot, all McCall could do was roll the condom off as he slowly softens, creating a backflow over his own hands and he was STILL coming. The semen ropes decorated Stiles’ thighs and unwisely Scott rested his cock on Stiles’ lower back, there was so much some even managed to get on his shoulders until it finally ceased to both boys relief and to their horror.

Scott just hosed down his best friend. _In his sperm_.

“Holy shit...I’m sorry Stiles..wow…I just…that’s never happened.”

“I hate you…so much right now.”

++++

“I said I was sorry, that really has never happened before.. _seriously_!” Scott pleaded while Stiles was in the shower in the locker room, his jeans were ruined, his shirt was dirty…he virtually had NOTHING to wear besides his hoodie which thankfully was still clean. He wanted nothing more then to punch Scott right in the face, pulling that somewhat full condom from his ass wasn’t pleasant nor was him doing the ‘Waddle of Shame’ to the showers was any better. But at least Derek’s smell was off and was replaced with McCall's scent him which was all that Scott really wanted. So at least someone was happy.

“You two…fuck you two seriously. We’re done here, no more using my ass as a condom!”

“But I wore a condom…”

“That’s not the point! Damnit, I need In Case of Emergency pants..you owe me pants!” Scott handed him a towel which he snatched angrily and waddled to his locker, the only thing he could do was wear his lacrosse uniform tights and his jock cup which was clean….but he had no underwear so basically he was commandoing it. Scott just kept his eye on him silently, “Don’t you look at me like that! Done! I’m done!”

“I’m sorry! Geez…you just look.”

“What?!”

“ _Really hot right now_.” Stiles was dumbstruck, he didn’t want to blush in front of Scott in fear that it will start a ‘Round Two’. “I’m really sorry…really.”

“Yeah, yeah well the candy store called Stiles' Ass closed for….ahhhh repairs. You tell that to Derek too. You both can fuck each other for all I care. Fucking Werewolves, you owe me a butt doughnut too!” And he laughed with Scott leaning his shoulder for support, this would be awkward for the rest of the day but Stiles was always weird so it wouldn’t be noticeable too badly.

 

He and his ass just had to survive till the end of school…easier said then done.

 


	3. Close Calls

+

As expected Mr. Harris decided that it wasn’t enough to make Stiles and Scott clean up the lab and its equipment after school, they had to write a 12 page paper on the process of Crystallization that was going to be due PROMPTLY on his desk no later then tomorrow morning. Stiles wanted Scott to do something obscene to Mr. Harris’ face and possibly various other appendages. No one would miss him, in fact there would be songs sung about McCall tearing out Harris' windpipe..Stiles was sure of it.

Scott kept giving Stiles ‘I’m sorry’ eyes all throughout the lab cleaning because technically it WAS his fault but Stiles wasn’t the kind of person to hold grudges for too long. To others that made him seemed too  weak, too forgiving but Stiles never really saw it that way, _especially_ when it involved his friends and Scott was his bestie beastie.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t make McCall suffer…even if he really didn’t _realize_ he was doing it.

Each bend of his waist, twist of his body, furious rubbing inside beakers…Scott was watching, intently until finally he just stopped and perched on the lab stool to look at Stiles.

“What the shit man!? You know how many of these things we have left to clean? And why the hell do we have so many beakers? It’s a class of 12, why do we need to clean 60 of them?”

“Heat.” Stiles turned to Scott perched and heaving, “It’s mating season.” Stiles rolled his eyes and turned back around to put the beaker down only to then snap his head back towards his friend and jump against the table.

“Okayokay listen, we’re *not* going through this again, there’s a lot of breakable sharp objects here and God help me I will use them to stop you!” Scott threw him a look of ‘So what.’ “Oh shit...dude…”

“Relax, relax…I can control it, I need to see Allison.”

“What the-are you SERIOUS! No you don’t _need_ to see her! Because if you did then she would be in the same fucking place I was!”

“Then tell me what to do, because I REALLY need to release…either fuck or-”

“None of those are options Scott! W-wait, couldn't you just jerk off?”

“With these claws? C’mon man, just because I can heal doesn’t mean I want to injure myself.” Stiles wanted to shout  _Well boo hoo, I’m the one covered in scratches._ “I have to do something and I don’t want to hurt you again but..I don’t want to hurt her either…gahhh!” Scott groans and scratches his hair it was then that Stiles softened a bit, Scott has this way of looking when he’s really remorseful that just melts him…it was like this when they were kids and it hasn’t gone away, if anything Scott being part wolf now has made it _more_ enduring.

“Well we have to avoid getting the Hunters angry at you and possibly skinning your pelt for a rug, so…I um…I lieu of protecting Allison, I um..look, we switch damnit!” Scott gave a him a peculiar look, “What? Oh no, I’ve been bottomed twice and since Derek isn’t even going pretend on being one, you’re it!”

“Wait, have you ever did..this before?”

“Have _you_?” Both Scott and Stiles shared a similar look, the answer was ‘no’ it was instinctual, something inside of Scott told him how to initiate sex with a man, it just triggered without any knowledge. Stiles on the otherhand has had sex with two men in the past 24 hours, so he knew exactly what _to_ do and what _not_ to do, at least that’s what either of them assumed. “So…um, deal?”

“Deal.”

“You said that……so quick.”

“I trust you Stiles, more then anyone else, I trust you.”

“Well duh, bro…considering all the shit we’ve been through you better.” They laugh and Stiles stops cleaning the beakers to walk over to Scott, “Okay, you want to go to the bathroom…?”

“Right _here_.” Scott pointed to the floor of the classroom and Stiles had to admit that was a pretty sexy idea, he had one better though.

“Better, _on Harris’ desk_.”

“I love you Stiles.”

“I know, I know I bring all the wolves to the yard…on the desk McCall.” Scott laughed and did as he was instructed, unzipped his pants then pushed himself up on the desk and took off his shirt. “Condoms, we practice safe sex here.” Scott tossed the remaining two condoms at his friend.

“I doubt I’ll get anything from you Stiles.”

“More like the other way around dude.”

“Fuck you!” Scott threw back with more humor then malice as Stiles pulled down his tights and tore the wrapper to get at the condom.

“Again, the _other way_ around.”

“You’re enjoying this far too much.” And Stiles crept up on the desk with a creak, “Wait..what about, y’know…our friendship.”

“I believer the term you are looking for is ‘Friends with Benefits’. We’re still bros, besides, after you get this out of your system you’ll want to be with Allison again right?”

“Y-yeah, I will.” Scott replied with some hestiation but it went unnoticed.

“Alright! I want your First Born to be named after me.”

“Shut up Stiles!”

Stiles took the advice and gave his friend a kiss, nothing deep and passionate, it was almost sweet…he was helping his friend out through the mating season and really, this kind of connection felt right. There was nothing deeper, nothing complicated at least to him, Scott ADORED Allison so between them both, this was for _her_ protection. It sounded cliché to say that but Stiles in good conscious couldn’t let Scott go bang Allison while he was all Wolf Horny and wind up hurting her, Scott could never forgive himself and neither could Stiles…Allison for the most part wasn’t weak and helpless but she was a girl and as men they silently agreed that she needed to be protected. This  was the best way.

They shared another kiss, this time a little deeper and Stiles could feel the heat radiating off Scott’s body, the tensing of muscles underneath him…the large claws rising from around McCall’s waist to squeeze his ass. It was amazing how gorgeous Scott looked right now and Stiles wasn’t sure what turned him on more..the fact that Scott looked so weak underneath him or that he was able to do this to him? Either way, Stiles was totally ready to fuck his bestie to oblivion and just as Scott moaned and started to pull on himself to get him slick. His cell phone rang and they both recognized it as Allison’s ringtone.

_**Fuck.** _

“Damnit…I was, just getting there.” Stiles moaned and slumped his head down on Scott’s shoulder while he smacked his head back on the desk, Scott COULD ignore her but when it rang again he knew he had to answer her and he did. She was crying in the woods at their secret spot, apparently she got into a small scare when she found her mother in her room looking for anything suspicious and they got into a fight. Scott couldn’t stand her crying and that certainly killed his drive instantly as it began, Stiles smiled and shook his head…Scott wasn’t ‘Crazy Horny Wolf’ anymore so then he could calm Allison with his normal human penis and all would be well again. Now the only problem was Stiles was still raring to go. The two looked at each other with a small smile between them, “Go, go…my work here is done.”

“Yeah…maybe next time?” Stiles shook his head.

“Hello no! The next person I want to be with will be small with gorgeous Strawberry Blonde hair. I don’t have a thing for you crazy brunettes!” Scott smiled softly if not a little pained and the two moved off the desk and straightened themselves up.

_Maybe this was for the best…_

+

Stiles pulled the wedgie out of his ass, wearing tights with no underwear on TOP of wearing his cup caused all of his junk to be a sweaty swamp of musk and Lord knows what else, he never felt more disgusting like this because he clean conscious (mostly) and couldn’t possibly imagine anyone being okay with this for even an hour but he lasted a WHOLE DAY like this. A shower never looked so amazing and after Scott left him for Allison, Stiles sighed to his jeep and prepared for a long night of Wikipedia and Pizza Bites…it was the snack of champions.

That’s when he saw it, a note on his windshield with two words..

“Woods, _Alone_. Really? _A note_? What is this 1992? It’s called a text!” Stiles shouted into the air and looked around. Sure, because nothing horrible could POSSIBLY happen going into the woods by himself by the behest of a random note on his windshield. Stiles long stopped believing in random occurrences thanks to werewolves and now a Kamina, at this point he was wondering when a sparkly vampire would join in. Stiles crumpled up the letter and hopped into his jeep for home because there was NO WAY IN HELL he was going to the woods, nope.

But wasn’t Scott and Allison going to be in the woods?

What if the Kamina attacked them?

_**What if this letter was a warning?!?** _

Stiles drove off the student parking lot and head to the woods, he had no chance against that Kamina but at least he could try to help, he’s been doing that marginally well so far so why stop now?

One of these days he’s going to listen to that little voice in his head telling him to do the first option.

+

The great thing about the woods was that it was huge, plenty of places to hide, plenty of places to lurk, generally plenty of _everything_. The air was crisp and the Half Moon was glowing softly over the town, it was a romantic sort of night and a good night for trouble...

Stiles knew not too far from here was the Hale House which got him thinking as he pulled into the gravel parkside and step out of his jeep; What if this wasn’t a note of Ominous Dread but a Booty Call from Derek? When he thought about that it infuriated him.

“Oh Fuck this and fuck you…I’m out this bitch.” and started to climb back inside to drive home when Isaac slammed his hands on Stiles’ hood swiftly, "JESUS!"

“Hiya Stiles! Glad you got the letter.”

“Oh hey, this is awkward…um, texting? Ever heard of it?”

“Yeah but I thought this was more romantic.” Isaac grinned and walked alongside to block Stiles’ from closing his door, “Phew, you and Derek huh? Wait…and McCall, well you’re just a big Wolf Slut.”

“Did you just make that up? C’mon at least try to be creative. Try ‘Wolhore’ you just smush the two words ‘Wolf and Whore’ into-” Isaac yanks Stiles out of his Jeep and onto the gravel, “What the shit dude?! Why is any of this necessary!?”

“Why not? You have any idea how irritating your smell on Derek? It’s like impossible to focus on anything, he knows it too…he’s been fucking flaunting it.” This gave Stiles pause, Derek has been FLAUTING it? Does Derek even know how to flaunt? What would that even look like? In the strangest sense, Stiles is kinda happy about it…but clearly Isaac isn’t and makes that abundantly clear when he yanks him by the collar of his hoodie and sniffs him all over, “What the…you’re not even wearing underwear? Wow.”

“Okay there’s a sound reason why that is..lemme explain…” Isaac just lays him against the hood of his Jeep, “Which I can’t do if you’re in the _middle of crushing me_.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way…I don’t REALLY want to do this.”

“D-do what?” Isaac just looked at him, indicating the painfully obvious, “Now you hold the fuck on…that’s not happening.”

“Really? Because you reek of orgasms…and I’m in heat, Erica isn’t putting out and Boyd..”

“..Boyd looks like he’ll beat the crap out of you if you tried.”

“Yeah. So now that we have that understanding.” Isaac’s claws grazed Stiles in a way that suggested that this was happening, right now and Stiles shuddered, the heated touch of his fingers were felt through the tights and straight into his groin. God Stiles was really horny, dangerously so but he wasn't the least bit attracted to Lahey, if anything this would be a catergorized under 'Pity Fuck'.

“What? No! There’s nothing TO understand here! I’m not sleeping with you dude! My ass can’t take another round and fuck, I smell gross.”

“You actually smell _pretty amazing_.” Stiles looked at Isaac because that was a _goddamn_ lie but then again, he was taking a crash course in ‘Wolf Behaviours 101’ with his ass as a teaching aid so then perhaps he DID smell good to them. Nevertheless Stiles was in NO hurry to test the validity of Isaac’s claims, the gleam of yellow in his eyes spoke volumes and Stiles knew he was no match against a horned up werewolf (he lost twice already). He had to think.

“W-w-wait, okay, okay…let’s um..we can work some sort of arrangement? I jerk you and you jerk me, how bout that?” Isaac glared at Stiles, “Dude I’m _serious_ , my ass feels like I’ve been eating glass and chasing it with lemon juice, I’m *not* in the mood for it and this is the best I got.”

“What about Head?”

“Uh no, what part of _the best I got_ and _not in the mood_ didn’t you comprehend, handjobs or no dice.” Isaac STILL didn’t look like he was going along with this plan, “Fine, fine, I’ll tell you what, you go ahead and rape me then deal with Derek AND Scott, me? Feh, It'll suck but I'll recover but I hate to see what happens when they find out because I won’t be silent about this shit.” That did the trick, being the object of affection for two werewolves certainly has its own set of perks.

“Fuck, fine Stilinski…you better be good at this.”

“Um I think EVERY man knows how to jerk it dude, its’ sorta preinstalled.” Isaac had to laugh at the comment, if there was one thing Stiles was the master of it was humor, it’s gotten him in and out of trouble more times then he could imagine. With a sigh of relief Isaac began to roll down Stiles’ tights and Stiles rubbed his palms together, the air wasn’t terribly cold but not particularly warm enough either and it showed on both their cocks, “So I can see why _you’re_ the Omega.”

“Fuck you, I’m the _Beta_ and hurry up before I change my mind about this.”

“Just saying it’s adorable that’s all and technically Scott would be _the_ Beta, I mean if he _wanted_ to be so um…sooo.” Isaac’s growl made Stiles shut up from saying anything else that could end up having his ass fucked, “Oh-okay.” Stiles reached between Isaac’s thighs and slid his hands down the fly to get to his package while Isaac began to moan in his attempts to remove the cup, headlights in the distance made the boys stop and readjust themselves. A black luxury sedan was patrolling the area and they didn’t have to guess who was inside, Hunters on the patrol, Shit! Stiles and Isaac hurried to get together and Stiles shoved the fugitive werewolf into his backseat just as the car crept on by. He held his breath hoping that they would continue to creep but luck certainly wasn’t with him, the car stopped just a few feet from him and the doors opened up.

Four Hunters armed to the teeth and Papa Argent himself rolled out, Stiles looked around and adjusted his hoodie while feeling a little ridiculous overall and prayed that Isaac could keep still and quiet long enough for the Hunters to leave.

“Stilinski..what are you doing out here?” Argent asked with the barest hints of caution on his voice, his men seemingly scattered around the area on the look out for anything nasty to pop out. “I certainly hope it’s not what I think it is.”

“Think what? Nonononono, b-because I’m just here, minding my own business, my um jeep stalled a bit because she’s a piece of crap so I’m just um, waiting for her to start.”

“I don’t think that’s how cars work Stiles.”

“Well you have a fancy luxury car Mr. Argent, mine is held together with toothpicks and dreams, it’s all I got! I know her better then anyone else. In fact!” Stiles flung himself into the driver’s seat and started the engine, “Ha! See! Patience _is_ a virtue!” Argent’s eyes narrowed and it was almost like hell itself was staring at him.

“Go home Stilinski.”

“Got it! Bye!” Stiles couldn’t tear ass fast enough, he tossed his cell phone in the back seat and it smacked Isaac on the head, “Text Scott, tell him to wrap it up and GTFO!”

“Why the hell would I do that?”

“Because I’ll fucking turn this car around and scream murder if you don’t.” Isaac begins texting, “See, cooperation, it’s really not that hard.”

“Shut up Stilinski…just shut up.”

+

The decision to drop Isaac off wasn’t something Stiles necessarily AGREED to do, he would’ve been quite happy to throw his skinny ass to the Hunters or on the nearest craggy pit but on the drive to the Abandon Train Depot they started talking. Isaac was pass his need to screw, the faint adrenaline high from narrowly escaping Hunters satisfied his sexual urge and was now just enjoying Stiles’ company. It didn’t make them friends, hell, they barely registered as ‘acquaintances’ it was _civil_ and that was enough.

At least everything looked cool until they drove up to the Depot with a very pissed Alpha Derek standing right in the middle of the driveway; looking like he was about to tear the jeep to shreds with Erica and Boyd beside him…equally pissed. A couple of thoughts went through Stiles' mind..1-GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! And 2-Derek looked REALLY sexy standing and huffing like that. _Damn his smoldering eyes_.

Isaac popped out of the jeep looking like the cat that ate the canary and both Erica and Boyd stared him down, he threw one back at them that got them still, something was going on and Stiles couldn’t hazard a guess on what it was. Derek gave a red eyes, white fang growling combo that made EVERYONE quiet.

“What are you doing with Stiles?” Derek calmly asked but there was an unmistakable undercurrent of hostility in his voice and Stiles didn’t need Wolf Hearing to pick it up, shit was about to pop off. _Please Isaac don’t say ‘nothing..’_ Stiles chanted to himself.

“Nothing.” Isaac response was like a hammer being fell, ‘Nothing’ translates to- ‘I was putting my hands all over your candy.’ and it was a HUGE mistake, he couldn’t have seen it coming but when Derek’s hand caught Isaac’s throat and slammed his body against the side of Stiles’ jeep. There should’ve have been a massive dent in the metal cradling his form, Isaac just stared frightened at the Alpha’s speed and strength, his yellow eyes flashing as he was trying to wrestle some fragment of control over the situation. That wasn’t even happening and he was starting to feel a little sorry for Isaac, so he stepped in.

“Derek dude! Look stop it’s cool...” Derek and Isaac looked at Stiles at the exact same moment, “We kinda dodged a pretty big ass bullet, the Hunters were out and me and Isaac just crossed paths and well, here we are.”

“I smell him on you.”

“Probably because he did the same thing _you’re doing_?! And what is WITH THAT!? The whole grab and slam thing? Because I’m positive none of that was in the Bestiary!” Derek released Isaac and Stiles tighten his hoodie around the collar, it was now colder, nearly 10 pm and he STILL had a paper to write. “Alright so, this was fun..you guys go back to being weird and I’m heading home! Peace.” Stiles hopped back into his driver’s side and started the engine when Derek opened the side door and scrunched himself inside, “What the shit? I’m not looking for a puppy bro.”

“Drive. I’m sleeping at your place.” Stiles tilted his head and cleaned his ear out with his pinkie.

“Are you serious?”

“When am I ever _not_?” They both looked at each other, it was true.

“Oh my God…you’re so sleeping on the floor.” And the tires screeched as Stiles drove off, he was too tired to protest at least he was going home to sleep.

 

But sleep was the last thing that was going to happen tonight. Stiles just didn't know it yet.

 


	4. A Good Night's Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I can draw! ROFL! Here's a sketch for this chapter! I hope you like it! I hope to be done before the fic is done too! Enjoy!
> 
> http://jenovasilver.tumblr.com/post/31401150234/sterek-smut-its-sketchy-i-know-but-i-swear-itll

**+**

Stiles received a text from Scott thanking him for the heads up about Papa Argent, rather than telling him that _Isaac_ was the one that sent it at his command, Stiles decided to keep that little nugget for himself. Besides Isaac owed him BIG TIME for getting his bacon out of the fire from Alpha Derek, Regular Derek was a force to be reckoned with but Alpha Derek scared the _Beegeeus_ out of him as well as turned him on (he got half stiff). For his part Derek kept quiet on the car ride back to the house which made for a rather dull trip because now Stilinski was left with all of his thoughts and  all of them were dirty, every SINGLE one of them.

Which was normal, Stiles was healthy American male after all and having sex thoughts was as normal everyday like breathing but he was used to thinking about Lydia. Before all of this it was always her and now now with her troubles…Stiles wanted so desperately to help, to comfort her…he knew he had a snowball’s chance but it _didn’t_ stop him from wanting to try anyway.

It was then that Stiles glanced over at Derek in some sort of restful state, he could tell he was still somewhat awake but just sorta…contemplative. All the man really did was brood sexily while trying to form some sort of pack thing with his henchwolves (he also wanted Scott too). But the more Stiles gave it actual thought the more he realized how tired Derek _really_ looked, the stress of maintaining a fledging pack, understanding his status as an Alpha Wolf, along with fending off Hunters and NOW a Kamina, the man was swamped. Sure, it didn’t give Hale a right to be a fucking douche to him but if Stiles was in that position with all that shit, he’d probably be pretty fucking douchey too.

There were also _other_ things Stiles noticed too, like the way Derek looked right now…so calm, like this was his mini vacay from the stress of his daily life. How the moon blanketed on his skin and highlighted that seriously sexy jawline, the way his brows started ease off from their permanent position of ‘Forever Serious’ and how his lips were recently licked yet still kept just enough of salvia to have them sheen.

Derek’s suddenly snapped open his eyes and he grabbed the steering wheel just in time to avoid them from hitting a buck. _Holy Shit!_ Stiles managed to slam hard on the breaks to cause the jeep to safely skid to a stop. He couldn’t believe it…he was THAT entranced with Hale that he didn't pay any attention to the road. _Stupid Stiles!_ _Real stupid!_

"Uhh....thanks Derek."

“I’m not interested in pulling your body out of twisted metal tonight Stilinski.” Derek replied in a low gruff, “Or do you need me to drive?”

“What? Hell no, this is my baby! Everyone gets one mistake…”

“Eyes on the road…” Derek lays back in his seat with a smirk, “And not on me.”

“How did…nevermind..” Stiles kept his mouth shut and drove home, this time he was determined not to look at Derek at all cost. No amount of hotness is worth getting his car and body wrecked.

+

“Stiles, where were you?” Sheriff Stilinski called out to his son the second he stepped through the door, Derek had the smarts to climb into his room like a damn creeper but at least that saved Stiles the need to make an excuse on why a dangerous threat like Hale was ANYWHERE near his only son. “Not in any trouble _right_?”

“You *always* assume the worst of me dad, I didn’t set any fires this week..I promise!” Sheriff shook his head and smiled, “Soooo…about the recent murders.”

“Stiles you know we can’t talk about that, especially since you have a paper to write.” Stiles stared at his dad and cursed Harris' name under his breath, “Seeing that you and McCall were over 30 minutes late to First Period, I would’ve really liked to hear your reasons but I don’t want to hold you up. But I definitely hear the sounds of keys when I check on you later.” And he handed his defeated son his baked meatloaf dinner, “Hop to it.”

“Thanks dad, always great to know you care." Stiles poked at the meatloaf, "Wait..did you overbake this?”

“Your mother wrote the recipe down somewhere, I couldn't find it so this is from memory. It's still good, get out of here!” Stiles wouldn't know, he's never had his mother's meatloaf but he smiled and made his death march up the stairs to his room when they both heard a loud thump coming from Stiles' room.

“Uhh…that’s the hooker I stashed, it’s cool!” And Stiles ran up to his room.

The meatloaf hunk he managed to eat was horribly dry but that’s what gravy was for....if it wasn’t nearly cold _and_ gelatinous. It was depressing.

In order to make this meal edible, he would need to re-heat the meatloaf and gravy and really...Stiles really did not have in him right now. With a sigh he choked down the hard piece of meatloaf, picked at the vegetables and used all the information that Wikipedia had for Crystallization. This paper was such bullshit, Mr. Harris wouldn’t even grade it (he’s done enough punishment papers to know that this is fact), the man was a sadist pure and simple; and if Stilinski was somewhat conscious he could knock the paper out in about 2 hours. However it was close to midnight and he was on empty. All the sentences kinda blurred together into one big blob of angry words and everything he wrote just sounded plain terrible (he was positive he wrote ‘Motherfucking Crystals' at least 3 times somewhere in the thesis alone).

To make matters worse, he looked over and found Derek was NOT sleeping on the floor but in his bed, HIS BED! The bastard, this still infuriated him (he just changed those sheets before he went to school...pure Downy freshness too!), Stilinski gave and gave today, he wanted something back and now he was going to get it. He put his computer in sleep mode and walked over to his bed because right now he was too tired to give any amounts of shits about Derek and if the Alpha killed him it would mean he was going to sleep forever…it’s a win-win.

“That’s not the floor, dude.”

“You _expect_ me to sleep on the floor… _really_?” Derek didn’t even give him the decency of a look as he stretched out on the top sheet with the edge of his shirt raised to show a flash of his skin and fur. “Just get in.”

“Um that’s a single, not a double..”

“If you’re _really_ tired then you _really_ wouldn’t give a shit.” _Damnit, he was right_ , so Stiles did exactly that, he began to take off his hoodie and then remembered…he was smelly; pissed off, Stiles went to his dresser to pull out a fresh pair of underwear and grumbled to the bathroom, “Where are you going?”

“Look, I’m just going to bend my head under the spray and die in the tub, so _you_ can go to hell for all I care.” Derek pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at the boy, “Go ahead, give me the ‘Oh I’m the big bad Alpha!’ smolder because I’m about *here* with all of that shit, _you?_ _Me?_ Here!” Stiles exaggerated the levels with his hands and Derek STILL didn’t say anything...he did however managed to bite his lip in effort not to laugh, “Good, _fuck you_ , in the morning I *better* not see your ass in my bed or I’m going to shove some Wolfsbane down your throat.”

“You’re _very_ cranky when you’re tired. You do know that right?” Derek snickered with a shake of his head, he knew he was saying the most obvious thing ever to Stiles for the sole purpose of pissing him off, “You need to go to sleep.”

“Look here! I said-” Derek pulled him down on the bed in one grab, Stiles _wanted_ to thrash, to punch but oh God did the bed feel like heaven when he was pressed on it. Even more when his body was being held there by the Alpha's strength, just like that, he froze…staring at Derek and preparing for his death, “I-I…umm..” Derek removed his own shirt and at that moment Stiles forgot _why_ he was even upset, he forgot about things like cool things like 'gravity', the colour of the sky at dusk, his _own name_. “I’m um..not..in the mood?”

“The mood for _what_?” Fuck, Stiles was caught but what was he supposed to think at a moment like this? How _many_ other dudes would pin another dude to the bed and take off their shirt without it proceeding to sex? That was literally the next logical step! “It was a one time thing Stilinski.”

“Right, right and you _insisting_ on coming to my room, laying on my bed like a damn GQ model SCREAMS one time thing!”

“Well then what do you want?”

“I dunno! You started this shit! Gahh…” Stiles rubbed his palms over his face in frustration, he really was too tired for this shit. His heart and his head are all over the place, "I just want to go to sleep..."

“Then go to sleep.”

“I can’t with you in the room.” Derek raised himself off the bed and now it was Stiles’ turn to react and he grabbed Hale by the forearm, “Wait!”

“If I stay here you can’t sleep.”

“If you go I _can’t_ either.”

“I’m not sleeping on the floor Stiles.” The words kinda of came out, like they were in Stiles’ throat, lodged in between the dry hunk of meatloaf; a small fluttering..a voice telling him that this _needed_ to be said. “What do  you want Stilinski?”

“Sleep with me..just… _sleep_.” Derek turned around, pulled the top sheet over them and laid back on the bed, it was far too small for two bodies to be on it and at first; Derek’s back was faced to Stiles..he could trace the triskelion with his finger if he wanted to and almost did before Derek turned over and pulled Stiles into his chest. _Christ the warmth_ , he didn't even need the top sheet!

Stiles always thought that this was going to be uncomfortable with two dudes…but then again he _was_ exhausted, he _still_ had on his filthy gym crap on and he _still_ smelled bad but God help him he _wanted_ this. He wanted MORE...but if Stiles _wanted_ this, he would have to say it…he would have to admit that he _wanted_ Derek and he didn't want to. He felt that saying it would relinquish what little power he had and he was pretty powerless against the gorgeous Alpha already. His pride wouldn't let him say it...trully it was a dilemma.

So when Stiles’ hands reached up for Derek’s shoulders to squeeze in closer, Derek _didn’t_ resist, when Derek’s hands pulled down on the elastic of his tights, Stiles _didn't_ resist, when the zipper pull of Derek’s jeans descended and he wiggled them off Stiles _still_ said nothing. Everything was automatically clicking together.

**_This…felt right._ **

Derek moved over top Stiles after _literally_ tearing the cup and tights off in one go, Stiles will lament the lost of more of his clothes later, right now he had a gorgeous lusty Alpha just taking him over and he wanted to relish in it.

Last night between them might as well never happened, this wasn’t even the same Derek Hale Stiles was experiencing, this was flicks of hot tongue searching inside his mouth, kissing Stiles to the point of leaving moaning. He reached his hands up to scratch Derek’s scalp and behind his ears making the Alpha sigh in his mouth, _that was interesting_ and Stiles marked the behaviour for later.

Derek lapped down his throat and nape, placing small nips of his fangs on the clavicle....Hale was going to do it again, that cuff thing that will make Stiles obey anything and everything and he hungered for it. He wanted feel his mouth around his throat and pressing down ever so slightly. Fuck, fuck it was getting hotter, Derek’s mouth released him and in seconds Stiles wanted to come and he felt thick fingers groping below him and pinching his tip. That was so uncool…

The Alpha smiled when he saw Stiles desperately angry face and resumed his licking, up the front of his throat and then down around his collarbone, then lower, over his nipples and pass them, making small suctions along the rib cage as he did until he was between his legs and under the top sheet, when Stiles saw that Derek was NOT coming back up, _he knew what was going to happen._

Stiles' legs were lifted up and prodding of Derek's tongue was against his sacks and Stilinski was fell back on the mattress in disbelief, he couldn’t see Derek but he could sure as shit feel that mouth taking his balls into his mouth and sucking on each one.

He could’ve _sworn_ that Derek was cleaning him with his tongue and that _should’ve_ grossed him out if it didn’t feel so goddamn good. The bastard STILL kept his fingers pinched on his tip!

“L-lemme…c-come…dude..I....” Derek’s response to that was just to suck harder, this time he switched from his balls to the base of his cock and moved up slowly until he swallowed him whole. Stiles screamed and nearly shoved his hand into his mouth to stop him from becoming any louder. “D-derek, c’mon!” the boy was twitching, his toes curled as he wrapped his feet around Derek’s head and twisted his body….this Alpha was aiming to have him explode in his, Stiles could feel his balls churning and still Derek still wouldn’t let him release; his free claw was slowly digging into Stilinski's thighs so much thought he was going to bleed.

Derek mercifully removed his fingers from around Stiles’ begging cock and allowed him to shoot into his mouth. Stiles only had two blowjobs in his life (The vacuum cleaner that one time did NOT count) but he was sure out of the two he had that this was the best one he’s had; his whole body felt loose and empty and it was wonderful. He started at Derek between the fluttering of his lashes as he rose up from between his legs with the white rope clinging to his chin and the thick smell of musk coming off him, Stiles didn’t know how to describe the scent…it was overpowering his nostrils with its spice…he wanted to lick Derek’s skin to see if it even had a taste too. When Hale moved in close to kiss him, Stiles stopped him.

“Pause, no ass to mouth…it's a sacred rule dude!”

“I wasn’t near your ass.”

“Then no jizz to mouth. B-because I’m not even interested in eating my own-” Derek’s mouth covered Stiles and made him jolt from the taste of his own sperm. There was a time where Stiles was pretty curious on what his own load actually tasted like and when Scott kissed him after the deed there was at least a 2 minute reprieve for him to swallow the majority of it. But Derek didn't give him that and now here he was with Derek's tongue lapping the healthy amount of fresh load into his mouth. Stiles was writhing before he started to drown in the messy kiss, the taste was slightly tart and salty but it also had a hint of sweetness to it…not really pleasant however now that he learned it, he wasn’t adverse to consuming it again (he wasn't jumping for the chance though). It was just weird and sexy...

Derek broke away from the kiss with the pallid string between them and reached under the Stile's pillow for the lube; which Stiles knew for a fact that it wasn't his and threw the Alpha a look.

“Wait, yo-you motherfucking werewolf!” Derek just flashed his white fangs in that incredibly smug smile, “Oh, oh you suck, you suck _so_ hard.”

“I know…just proving a point.”

“ _What point!?_ That you  planned this?!” Derek squirted some of the cream on the tips of his fingers and rubbed them together to get the cream could be a little warm.

“You and McCall…you’re friends and that’s fine…I tasted him on you, that won’t happen again unless _I_ say it can.”

“Waitaminute, Scott doesn’t follow you, he doesn’t see you as his Alpha.”

“And you don’t know how much that annoys me.” Derek rolled his eyes, “Is he _always_ this stubborn?”

“Well yeah, I mean he’s determined but look at you man, he’s got his pride…and what does any of this got to do with me!?” Derek gingerly placed his coated finger right between Stiles’ legs and slid it until it was right at the entrance, Stiles' heart began to race as he watch Derek placing his finger inside him, instinctively he clenches up then releases in a split second. Hale starts to twist and pump his finger and found the boy's prostate before slipping in a second and third finger. The lube sent tingles up through Stiles, oh this was MUCH better then before, the intense way his body was reacting to being fucked with Derek’s fingers made him come again and bit down hard on Derek’s shoulder. “Ohhmergahh…” The Alpha nuzzled against him and coolly whispered as he pulled his fingers free and replaced them with his cock.

“ _If I have you…he’ll have to follow._ ” And pushed in.

 

McCall couldn’t sleep, he wasn’t able to bang Allison and by the time he got to her location all they had time for was boring heavy petting before he had to dash from the Hunters. That got him furious…Scott thought that he was in better control of his urges with the whole ‘Need to Mate’ thing. Then he remembered Stiles, this was a shitty thing to do to his friend...even if it’s a so-called ‘Friends with Benefits’ situation..but he REALLY needed release…and he's helped him out before.

So _perhaps_ Stiles wouldn’t mind it..?

Scott made his way to the Stilinski house and he saw a figure moving on the downstairs level, by the shape he could tell it was Stiles’ dad which meant that he had to be stealthier than normal. He climbed up the side of the house and crept to Stiles’ room but before he even got to the window McCall could smell it immediately..

The aroma filled his nose like heavy perfume, Scott was familiar with the scents being emitted and who they belonged to...he actually didn’t even _need_ to look into the window to see them, the smell TOLD him everything.

**_Stiles and Derek were fucking….passionately...like lovers._ **

Derek pinned Stiles to that bed and slowly, rhythmically was pumping into him, it didn’t need to be frantic, Hale CLEARLY knew how to fuck and it was wafting off Stiles in waves. Scott could hear the steady heartbeat of Hale and the rapid one of Stilinski, he could smell the spent loads semen from his friend spreading through the air making his cock insanely hard. However this was a new smell, the kind of smell that Allison usually gave off when she’s in true sexual bliss and GOD did smell heavenly to Scott. He could feel his claws sharp and ready, he could hear his heart drum beating in his chest, his ears prickled when he heard the most passionately throaty moan that he’s ever heard coming from his best friend. It was small and begging, teetering on the edges of becoming intoxicated, Stiles certainly did _not_ get this way when he was fucking him.

Scott nearly ripped his jeans getting to his prick, it was already leaking precum and stained his boxer but _he didn’t care_ , he had to do this..and shoved the bottom of his shirt collar into his mouth to stop any noise…because there was TOTALLY going to be noise.

Suddenly Derek’s pattern changed from slow and shallow to fast and deep and Stiles nearly screamed his head off. Derek was able to stop that from happening by kissing him but it didn’t stop the gorgeous moans, Scott could hear the sounds of hot sticky skin slapping together and pulling apart rapidly. He could smell the first shots of Derek’s load jetting inside his friend and that alone was making him come too...it was like everything was heightened 100x and Scott nearly stumbled off the roof, his fangs grew out and there was a growl just waiting in his throat, _it should be me, it should be me in there...he belongs to ME._

**_Jealousy._ **

The feeling of knowing you were outclassed, the feeling of knowing that right now your best friend was being fucked beyond the limits and loving every moment of it and it wasn’t you that was giving him that ecstasy left Scott raw inside.

Stiles was full, everything was colliding inside his heart and soul..no, this was _definitely_ not like last time…last time looked like a moment in someone else’s history. Derek OWNED his body, every sticky, smelly, sweaty inch of it, he clutched frantically to the back of Derek’s head and neck and came over and over. This felt incredible, he was trying to hold back from further release but Derek wouldn’t let him, when he tensed up trying to hold some control Derek made damn sure to tap his prostate like a professional bell ringer. Stiles gasped and smiled blissfully…he couldn’t believe how painfully wonderful this was, he even forgot what Derek said to him the minute he was in him…he was sure that was important, something he _needed_ to relay to Scott, something he needed to remember. But nothing mattered, nothing but this feeling right now.

There was a knock at his bedroom door, his dad, _shit!_ And Derek stopped, not entirely but he moved to a much more languid pace. Scott hid himself more from view.

“Stiles? You working in there?” Stiles forgot how to talk for just a minute and the quick push inside him made him yelp and glare hate at Hale.

Y-yeah..y…I-I’m just..uhhh…ahh..t-taking a break.” Stiles bit down on his lip, he was losing his hold and was about to come fast and hard. “I’m nearly done…I swear.” It was truer words in more ways then one.

“You want me to proof it?” Oh _God_ of all the times his father wanted to act LIKE a father he chooses _now_?!

“Ahhh…yeeeeshhh…urn.. _bastard_ …in the morning, I’ll uh…God…sooo _good_ , I’ll leave it on the table when it’s done I swear!”

“Are you okay in there Stiles?” Stiles noticed the knob twisting, he had to think, he had to come and both of those were going to happen!

“YEAH! TOTALLY! AHH! Hnnn…ahhh! Phew!” Stiles cried out and his father slammed opened the door to see Stiles laying in his bed, completely shirtless, sweaty with his hands underneath the blanket panting. “DAD! WHAT THE!?!”

“Stiles!? _Really_?!” His dad shook his head and backed out, “I better see that paper-you know what…send it to my email.”

“Don’t judge me dad, it’s been a stressful week! And I'm relieving stress!”

“You can say that again, night son..and clean up this room, it reeks…” Completely embarrassed Stiles dropped his head down on the pillow after his dad shuts the door then waddled to the window to open it to see a very nude Derek and his bestie Scott, with his fully erect and glistening dong out...that alone gave him a double take.

“Oh c'mon dude! Privacy still should mean something here!?!”

“This can be explained…totally…”

“Jealousy isn’t a good scent on you McCall.” Derek sighed, completely okay with his nudity while Scott looked ready to bash his face in, they both snarled at each other and Stiles defeated, simply buried his head in his folded arms on the windowsill. The two werewolves started to argue with each other in whispers when Stiles disappeared in his room and returned to throw Derek’s clothes out his window.

“You and you! Dog house! If I had a couch you'd both be sleeping on it till Doomsday! And, hey you know what…you two can go fuck yourselves all night for all I care because I’m going to sleep!” Stiles angrily whispered and slammed his window down and closed the drapes, he has no idea how long this ‘Heat’ will last but he hopes it ends soon. Because this was driving him and his heart crazy..

But things usually get worse before they get better.

 

... _alot_ worse.

 


	5. Into Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't thank you guys enough for the love you're showing me with this story! I'm really touched! Thank you! Please enjoy!

**+**

What the **hell** was Stiles doing standing in the woods without shoes or socks on? Or _pants_ for that matter, pants were important, possibly more important then shoes and socks but here he was standing…wearing nothing but his red hoodie that barely covered his junk. If he knew that he would be placed in such a position where he wouldn’t have pants then he probably would’ve spent the extra 5 dollars on a larger size.

There was something trailing between his legs and he didn’t want to look, he doesn’t remember anything before this.

Then heard a howl, wolves? Of course wolves or rather..werewolves…he shouldn’t be afraid of wolves. Hell, his bestie was a beastie.

But the howl sounded different, unfamiliar…scary.

Stiles didn’t know when he took off running but he did, he sprinted through the bramble without stopping, these weren’t the Beacon Hill woods…nothing here was familiar. Where the fuck was he?! The howling felt like it was on the back of his neck, teeth flashing…ready to tear into him.

_**Run, keep running…don’t stop running..** _

The burnt remnants of the Hale House…Derek. He was safe…

Stiles dashed into the ruins, a charred shell of its former glory and it was a miracle that it was still standing thanks to well designed architecture and a strong door. But Stiles knew it wouldn’t last…God, if only he could make sense of this, why couldn’t he remember…what the hell was going on!?

The wolf pounded the door despite Stiles’ weight against it, the door was splintering, massive claws tore through the damaged wood and nearly snagged Stiles’ hoodie. He had to make a break for it and Stiles pushed himself off the door and ran up the stairs…right into Derek.

“Derek! Holy fuck!”

“Have you made your choice?” Derek merely asked him like the situation in front of them was perfectly alright. Stiles shook his head and tried to steady his breathing, “It’s only going to get worse…”

“What?! Worse! What’s happening!? Dude! Do something!”

“I can’t.”

“What?! This isn’t time for jokes dude!” The beast broke through the door and they both looked to see who or what it was.

**Scott.**

But…it wasn’t him. Scott never looked so terrifying. So monstrous..and before Stiles even had a moment to say a word, Derek pushed him down the stairs..but he fell so slowly and suddenly there was no sound. While falling, Stiles looked between his legs and saw blood, so much blood..what happened to him?

He looked once more at Derek, there was a look of pain on his face and he tried to reach for the Alpha but Derek turned at left him.

_Teeth tore into Stiles’ shoulder._

_Blood sprayed everywhere._

**_A jaw slammed on his throat._ **

Stiles jolted from his sleep, he couldn’t breathe and tore the top sheet off his body. A dream? No, a _nightmare_ …

Saying that Dreams were weird is the understatement of the century, they always never start..you’re just in the middle of something you can’t understand and then you find yourself going with the flow. Stiles always had strange dreams especially after the whole ‘Werewolf’ shenanigans started (and yes, he used ‘shenanigans’ to describe everything that has been happening).

He needed a moment to collect himself, the dream was so vivid, perhaps it had something to do with emotional and physical state he was in for the last 2 days. Stiles had sex with Derek twice and engaged in sex with Scott, he almost had a sexual encounter with Isaac too. Now Stilinski always considered himself to be a rather ready man for sex but this was all crazy, he was only human against the supernatural forces at work conspiring to fuck his brains out. Yet Stiles couldn’t blame his mind trying to sort the shit that was happening to him, there was a message in the dream, he just had to figure it out.

Besides that monster wolf in his dream, that wasn't Scott, that was some sort of manifestation of his insecurity or something fancy like that. His Scott wouldn’t try to kill him (okay, everyone gets one unless you’re Derek and then perhaps you get two.) His Scott was his best friend, that one in the dream…

Stiles knew he had to tell someone about this dream, his best friend? Or Mr. Hottie Mcjerk? While he was thinking about this Stiles realized it was 5:30am and he needed to get shit done..

Moving off his bed after last night was a test of Stiles' manhood, his was ass sore and had way more scratches on his delicate man skin then he should. Just about everything on him hurt, last night it wasn’t so bad but fuck now? He was felt like he had been freight-trained by a pair of sumo wrestlers at an all you can eat buffet at closing with one plate between them.

Worst yet, he had to sleep on the wet spot because there was nowhere else on the bed for him to sleep EXCEPT the wet spot…still all things considered, nightmare included...last night he had terrific, unbelievable, crazy, wonderful, passionate sex with Derek-DEREK of all people. Stiles moaned and rubbed his lower back, his finger made way between his cheeks to feel the damage and found dried semen dried but his hole was wet, sticky..still filled with the Alpha’s seed.

There was a part of Stiles that was upset that Derek didn’t knot again, he _liked_ that feeling of being full…even if it was with a quart of sperm. (It was the toilet part he didn’t like so much…)

Stiles felt the twitching between his legs, crap, he was getting hard. Damnit he knew he shouldn’t have been thinking about Derek and the sex they had. Stupid sexy Alpha! This was totally _his_ fault!

It was bad enough the day started with the nightmare but he was NOT going to school with a hard-on.

Yesterday, Stiles told Lahey that every man knew how to jerk off…hell, he himself would have been a world champion of wanking if he didn’t get his cherry popped (he didn’t want to think about the imagery) now that he’s tasted sex his body really couldn’t get enough of it. He shook off the memory of the nightmare; slipped his boxers low enough to get to his cock and moved in a slow motion, pulling his half stiff flesh and having it spring back just as slow. Stiles started kneading into the firming meat until it was hard, he was surprised at how quickly he was about to come; it was almost as if he was TOO sensitive now; Stiles usually could hold on for at LEAST 2 minutes but he was even getting to the minute mark. He wanted to come…something inside him began to shake in him relentlessly; something that _needed_ to be filled and that was new. But then again he recently began to become sexually active so perhaps this was normal…..

His first thoughts were about Scott…how gentle he was but still full of passion, how very much safe he was with him..the way McCall kissed and touched him. There was a part of Scott that Stiles longed for and thinking about him now, between his thighs…his mouth on his lips, on his shoulders, on his spine, his cock filling him.

Then…Stiles began to think about Derek.

He started to think about the Alpha’s voice, how it sent tremors into his body…the way it took control. Last night how he made him melt…

Stiles realized that he’s never fingered himself during masturbation…he’s never felt the _urge_ to but now he was ramming his fingers right to the second joint. Where the _fuck_ was his prostate? Scott and Derek found that thing so easily but here he was searching for the fucker. It took him a bit until he was able to find the firm almost rubbery lump and pressed, that gave him a shock and started to move much more precisely…making a circle and stroking. God, this felt really good, so good that he almost forgot to pump his cock.

The aching in his back finally made Stiles stop and release and even though this was wonderful, it wasn’t the same…not after the dicks he had. Shit, he might be addicted to cock.

5:45 am…he needed to get to work.

Stiles considered calling McCall, after all they really had a lot to talk about (Jerking off to your best friend while he’s getting fucked was one step too far in their relationship already.) However he decided to typing out the bullshit paper and having it done before heading to the shower and off to school. The shower took longer then before because warm water on sore muscles was MAGICAL! He also tossed out the Axe Snake Peel, that scent has caused him more harm then good not to mention it didn’t peel off the crazies…he totally still had them. They were just ‘Wolf Crazies’ instead which if you had to stack which was more of an issue between regular ‘crazies’, wolves kinda edge out there; especially if you add in need to procreate.

Stiles decided to ~~bone up~~ study up on Wolf Mating Behaviour. He learned some pretty important things such as…

Wolves are more active during the winter months-it was near the end of October-fuck, also Wolves usually have an increase in sexual hormones IN the month of October- _Fuck_ , the mating rituals usually begin with playful flirting with the Alpha Male and the Alpha Female…usually the Alpha female begins the flirting- _ **FUCK!**_

A week ago. Stiles joked with Derek about the ‘staring’ thing.

He, unknowingly…triggered the mating process in Derek, who in turn through hormones/scent, triggered it in the other wolves…including Scott.

The process takes several days to TWO WEEKS.

Two weeks of this, Stiles couldn’t make it through 2 DAYS of this. He and his ass were doomed all because he made the joke, that turned into a mating ritual…damn his incredible sense of humor and HORRIBLE sense of timing.

But wait…perhaps there’s a way out of this, mating was for reproductive reasons and the last he checked, he couldn’t get pregnant so this was a waste of everyone’s time! Okay, saying it was a ‘waste’ wasn’t accurate and it wasn’t like the sex was bad, in fact the sex became really REALLY good the more he thought about it. And he did like the warmth and connection the process brought…but the connection was always so short, Stiles wanted the after glow, it was really weird when he thought about it…he was a man, men are suppose to ‘Wham Bam Thank you M’am’ however Stiles considered himself part of the ‘un-normal’ crowd as this process continued. Again, he _had_ to admit to himself.

Stiles _wanted_ to be cuddled. The most unmanliest thing to think about much less to admit…

Damnit, he _was_ going crazy.

There was a knock on his window, it was Scott and Stilinski opened the window for him to get inside. Just like last time, Scott had the guiltiest face Stiles had ever seen on him, he looked like a kicked puppy and if Stiles had ever seen a kicked puppy…he was positive it would look just as adorably sad.

Then he would find the guy who kicked said puppy and fill his mouth up with broken teeth.

“Save it bro, all is forgiven…” Stiles cut Scott off from even uttering the words, “It’s not your fault because apparently-” and he showed Scott the research about Wolf Mating to Scott who looked at it inquisitively, “You can’t help it..everything you did was normal Wolf behaviour, okay well I’m sure wolves can’t jerk off but the observing thing..? Yeah. That’s something other wolves do when their Alphas are mating.”

“Does that mean I acknowledge Derek as my Alpha?” _That was a damn good question_ , “Because I gotta tell you _none_ of that sits right with me.”

“B-but…why?” Scott gave Stiles narrowed look, “I mean, besides him being a uncaring sonvabitch jerkface.."

“I don’t *like* bowing to anyone, especially him.” Scott whispered as Stiles finished the last bits of his paper.

“Fair enough, I agree.”

“You do?” Stiles turned back to face his friend, the way Scott seemingly asked him…and it struck something in him but he couldn’t describe it accurately. Out of all the moments the two of them shared, why were these two words so impossible to answer now? If this question was posed two weeks ago, there wouldn’t even have been a HINT of hesitation on Stiles’ part….but now, after everything. He had to say something, awkward silences weren’t his thing and frequently found himself in them too often.

“Y-yeah…I mean, who the hell would WANT too honestly, he’s just a powerful Alpha Wolf, living in an Abandoned Train Depot with three other wolves that happen High School students, which I’m POSITIVE is illegal because of the creep factor. But that’s just me and my observations, heh.” And Scott’s face brightened bringing a sense of relief to Stiles as well, _God bless his wit, bless it…so hard_. Then...Stiles had to ruin it. He felt he should've kept it silent. "Dude, I um....had the most fucked dream last night."

"About what?"

"Y-you....you killed me." Scott turned and faced him and Stiles grew pensive, coupled with the adorable puppy stare was Scott's focused stare, it meant that he was at full attention to everything around him...kinda mixed in with his Wolf Senses. "Look, it was a weird dream-"

"Who else was in the dream?"

"Derek...but he was no help, figures, like he totally he threw me to you, listen dude, I know it was a dream and stuff...I know you wouldn't kill me." Scott grabbed him by the shoulders but it wasn't rough, "Whoa, now this would ruin all the warm fuzzies that was being filled here."

"You KNOW I wouldn't...those other times...you're not afraid of me right?"

"Scott, you're like a feral poodle to me bro. A big, feral poodle..." Stiles laughed and grabbed his friend's waist, he didn't know why but it felt appropiate so he did it. "It was a dream, well a nightmare..but still don't go all 'evil wolf' on me please? I love life."

"You know I won't.."

"Okay."

"Okay..." The two of them kinda grew closer, until their waists were nearly connected and Stiles felt the itch again, "We're not going to do it, nope, I told you, you guys are in the doghouse/couch."

"But Derek had you twice." Scott whined and pressed up against him, dear God did it feel so good, he could feel his cock twitching in his jeans and Stiles wanted it. "It'll be quick, not y'know.." And Scott's hand found the hem of Stiles' jeans and tugged until he was able to slide his hand down. Stiles had to do something, he had to fight, he had to resist the urge to tear his clothes off and-wait! He _knew_ how and with all the strength he had in his body he reached up and started scratching McCall's head, almost instantly Scott slumped on his shoulders and released a weaken moan. "Ohhh..."

"Ha! YES! Take that! At least I know how to stop you. Now stop it..." Scott nuzzled into his hand, if he had a visible tail, it would be fapping in the air happily. “C’mon, we’re going to be late.” Stiles stopped to put on his favourite red hoodie and Scott scratched his head, "You've better not have drooled on me McCall."

"I should have you bastard...that was dirty." Stiles laughed at his friend's pouting face and hit print command on his computer.

“Payback's a bitch! Ha! Hey, wouldn’t it suck if like I had no ink left?” The last 6 papers shot out the printer with faded text on it and Scott evilly smirked as Stiles grabbed the sheets and flipped them into the air. “I…just can’t catch a break.”

“Ahhhh...karma. So, to the library then?”

“Use your Wolfy magic to give me more ink McCall.” Stiles joked as they left his bedroom.

“I don’t think that’s how they work.”

“Wikipedia _never_ lies.”

“Yes it does.” And the two jokingly argued all the way to the library and then to class.

+

There was another sighting of the Kamina and another attack, thankfully no one was killed but the monster was getting bolder and with this attack brought the Argents on full alert. Getting Allison alone was next to impossible now and that made Scott the proverbal 'sourwolf', he tried not to let it show but it was pretty obvious how much he missed her presence in his life. Stiles had his own set of problems, he kept his eyes on Lydia especially after Jackson dickishly knocked into her in the hallway without apologizing. The fucker…something was going on with him, the two of them ‘broke up’ but there was no reason on why he should be so hostile towards her. He couldn’t have still been blaming her for his failure in turning into a werewolf, then again Jackson had the sort of arrogance to blame the victim. Damnit, Stiles seethed in anger just thinking about the myriad of ways he could impale Jackson with a toothpick made his brain hurt.

Both he and McCall went to First Period and submitted their bullshit paper to Harris, who looked at the two of them before literally tossing the paper into the trash like the rotten asshole that he was..it didn't matter to either boy...it got Harris off their back for AT LEAST a day.

After school however, was going to be a _different_ story.

“Whatever this thing is…it’s hunting after a select group of people but my dad isn’t telling me, we need to get some more data.” Stiles told Scott as they were walking to their lockers, “You wanna sneak into the station?”

“Sure, if we can stop this, then we can probably find out what it is or who for that matter.” Scott paused and sniffed the air then grabbed Stiles in one move.

“WHOA! I though we were beyond that now geez!” Scott growled but it wasn’t at Stiles and there was Isaac, just leaning against his locker looking every bit of a smug bastard, “Geezus!?”

“Relax McCall, just shut up and listen…Derek wants to see you.”

“And you honestly expect me to jump and follow? Fuck you.” Isaac smirked and walked over looking the two of them over. Scott was stronger then Isaac and if he wanted to he could rip his peanut head clear off his shoulders. Thankfully this was a fairly crowded hallway and murder has a way of limiting your college choices so he stood in front of Stiles and stared Lahey down.

“Yeah, you will because I think you _know_ why.” Isaac looked at Stiles and so did Scott, he looked at them both before raising his hands.

“Whoa now, I’m not some damn princess here! Wherever Scott’s going, I’m coming too.” Then both wolves stared at him, “Okay, from the safety of my jeep….in my driveway..”

“Aww, so cute, anyway, hurry up McCall, he’ll meet you at Hale House.” And Issac walked pass them but took a deep inhale of Stiles, “Heh…”

“You’re just creepy..just fucking creepy..” Stiles shuddered, he looked at Scott as he sighed, “You’re not going are you?”

“Why not…I’m *not* afraid of him.”

“Shit I am! I’m not even going to lie…I fucking am. And I don't want you to go."

"I'll be fine, it'll probably be a fight."  
  
"What part of that sounds 'fine' to you bro!?" Scott gave him a small laugh but Stiles looked so worried so he gave him a quick hug, "S-sso what do I do, just go home and wait?"

"Yeah, listen...I'll be okay, you trust me, right?" Stiles bit down on his lip, of course he trusted Scott...more then anything at the same time...the dream was still in his head. Something was going to happen. "Just on be on stand by." Stiles nodded his head, whatever was going to happen, Stiles was going to fucking make sure that he was going to be ready.

But he wasn't.

+

It was 6pm, it's been an hour since Scott left with Isaac to see Derek, there was a part of Stiles that was slightly jealous about the whole thing. What the shit were they doing and why wasn't he invited? What if there wasn't a fight, what if they were...together?

The thought of Scott and Derek fucking was at first disturbing, after all, niether guy liked each other but then again, Derek wasn't fond of him and still fucked him like a boss. And hate is just the opposite of love after all. So what if they WERE fucking? HOW DARE THEY! Even though Stiles prohibited both wolves from using him as a human sperm bank, he still wasn't REALLY adverse to the idea of sex with either of them. 

He imagined McCall probably being pissed off at the suggestion of Derek topping him and there would be a fight, Derek being the Alpha and older gave him extra advantages but Scott was smaller, quicker, younger..

They would fight, claws out, teeth bare...a shirt would rip, jeans shorn and the two wolves would topple to the burnt floor, dirt clinging to their skin and the sounds of curses flinging from desperate mouths. Somehow Scott would wind up on top of Derek and there would be a menacingly passionate growl that would turn into a kiss...Derek would flip Scott on the ground then pull away from the kiss to cuff Scott's slender neck.

Scott would still fight, so would Derek...claws becoming caresses, parting of bruised thighs...tongues and noses inhaling each others musk.

_What if he was there..watching them? And..what if he joined in? How hot would THAT be...?_

Stiles cursed his imagination for being so damn vivid, the thought of him being pressed against two hot bodies...scenting him..

The buzzing of his cell phone snapped Stilinski out of his dream and he answered it with relief to hear that it was Scott and he was alive...but his breathing was hitched...

"Scott?! Are you okay!?"

"Y-yeah...just..tired..ugh..."

"Wha!? Why are you tired?!"

"Fucking Hale." There was a double meaning in there, fucking Derek...Scott was his! And fucking Scott...

"I'm on my way!" Stiles leap out of his bed and ran down the stairs, his heart was racing, he was going to get some answers from them...this wasn't the time for clandestine wolf secrets! Stiles felt he was entitled to some secrets especially if it involved his bestie and the guy he hate/sorta likes/mostly hates. The more he thought about it the more incensed he became and Stiles drove his jeep as fast as he could trying to get to the woods and hopefully to his best friend....it was darker now, the moon was obscured by the gathering clouds and he could smell the rain in the air. The roads become tricky when it rains so he had to get to Scott and get them home before them, plus his jeep's tires were complete shit, it would be bad news to skid on the slick road when something appeared in the headlights. The Kamina.

Stiles swerved and came to a stop in a road ditch just as the creature dashed into the woods. If the Kamina was _out_ in the woods and Scott and Derek were _in_ the woods then they ALL might be in danger. Stiles tried to calm himself, his imagination was running wild, he needed to focus and called Scott again but he wasn't answering his phone. 

"C'mon McCall....pick up the fucking phone dude!" The loud screeching alerted Stiles, the Kamina...he was still in the area, fuck! Stiles shoved the phone in his pocket and started running into the woods, he knew where Hale House was and ran through the bramble as fast as he could. The Kamina was close, screaming...what the fuck, why the hell was it after him!? But Stiles wasn't going to wait to understand the inner workings of a murderous monster, when something grabbed him from behind and Stiles was yanked on the damp earth. The tail of the Kamina wrapped around his ankle and dragged him across the dirt, "Fuck! FUCK! LEMME GO!!" Stiles reached out for anything that could help him but he was yanked so quickly then stopped. Stiles didn't want to move, everything was so dark and he felt the first droplets of rain on his face, quickly and he scrambled to his feet shining his phone light around him. "McCall! P-please!"

"S-stiles! Wha..where are you!?"

"Dude! The Kamina! He's in the woods! He's-"

He didn't see the Kamina in front of him but he felt his claws squeeze around his neck...he was going to die.

Then everything went dark.


	6. Peaceful Moments

+

**Minutes earlier..**

Scott limped through the woods, man, he was tired…this wasn’t like Lacrosse practice where you get toppled by other students, he was against Derek in a rough housing session....a play for dominance that frankly was *pointless*. Granted Scott wanted to prove to Derek that he wasn’t some bitch Beta (worse, Omega..) but getting toss around like a rag doll, fuck, that was a blow to his ego.

There were other things, minor unpleasant moments..like when they were tousling on the damp earth he HAD to know that Derek knew he had a raging boner. No way in hell could anyone ignore that, hell, he himself was excited and a part of Scott wanted to yield to it, if he did…he could’ve gotten what his body CRAVED in that moment.

_He could have fucked Derek._

But that would be like surrendering and _fuck_ if Scott was going to let his Wolf Instincts make him submit to mating with Hale because there was NO way that Derek was going to let him top, _nope_ , not in this life time.

It was another loss for McCall and he *hated* that, he _lost_ Allison, _lost_ his place as Captain of the Team and now, he lost his _best friend_.

_**Stiles!** _

Scott rummaged through his jeans trying to look for his phone but he couldn’t find it, fuck he thought he left the thing lying on the steps of Hale House during the scrap; he was about to double back for it when he found it lying on the ground behind him and dialed Stiles.

"Scott?! Are you okay!?"

"Y-yeah...just..tired..ugh..." Scott groaned and slouches against a tree, even though it was getting much colder, his body felt like it was on fire and he wanted to tear off his shirt. He could smell the coming rain and breathed in to cool down.

"Wha!? _Why are you tired_?!"

"Fucking Hale." Scott sighed, he thought it was interesting that he used the word ‘Fucking’…God, sex was REALLY on his mind.

"I'm on my way!" The phone clicked dead and Scott remained against the tree, he wanted to fuck anything or _anyone_. And almost like his words had wings.

“So, look at _you_ …” Isaac flashed a toothy grin and slipped his hands in his pocket as he came closer to Scott. “Y’know…you lost to Derek…which makes _you_ the Omega.” Scott sneered at him but it didn’t stop Isaac from nearly pressing himself against him.

“I’m *not* part of your pack… _never_ will be.”

“And yet when Derek commanded you to come, _you came_? Why is that?” Isaac asked mockingly and grazed his nose against Scott’s face, inhaling his scent, Scott pushed him away but Lahey just pushed back, “You fought for _Stiles_? _Really_? **_Him_**? I don’t know what any of you see in him…”

“Back off Isaac…I’ll fucking-” Isaac’s hand smacked against Scott’s crotch with a smile that only got him a pretty nasty growl from McCall, “Back. **Off**.”

“Make me…or…” Isaac starts to pull down the zipper ever so slowly and when he brushes his fingertips on the opening to McCall's flesh, electricity shot right through Scott, it felt so good but it _shouldn’t_ ….he didn’t want to fuck Lahey, he had no interest in him and yet, right now. “Play nice McCall…no need to be a sore loser..” Both of them were turning into Werewolves, their claws bare and sharp...

“Fuck you!” And Scott's felt his mouth full of Isaac’s rough tongue, searching and sliding around his fangs with pretty adequate skill. He could feel Isaac’s hands slipping into his torn jeans and lowering them further down until most of his waist was exposed, Scott tried to resist it but once he felt Isaac’s tongue and tips of fangs sliding down his neck and pushing up his shirt; he was going to surrender. Lahey just snickered as he descended to his knees then pressed his nose against McCall’s navel and kept licking the soft tuffs of his hairs, teasing him by denying him anymore movement from below. Lahey then glanced up at Scott, his eyes shaky with indecision and grinned.

“So how bout it…? You want to be MY Beta?” Isaac’s tongue made a quick lick on Scott’s quickly swelling head and hummed a little song while Scott’s claws scratched over the bark of the tree, he wouldn’t answer, no...wasn’t going to even _dignify_ it with a response. So Isaac begins to make little puffs of his hot breath on Scott's tip and was about to give it another cruel lick when Scott’s phone (thankfully) buzzed again.

"McCall! P-please!"

"S-stiles! Wha..where are you!?" Scott immediately shoved Isaac away from him, he didn’t like the fright in Stiles’ voice.

"Dude! The Kamina! He's in the woods! He's-" The phone went dead and Scott’s heart dropped like a stone.

“Stiles! STILES!” Scott tried dialing again, no answer, nothing…a fear gripped him and he quickly pulled up his pants just as Derek and his pack arrived. Isaac scrambled to his feet and quickly gave a shrug while he tried to avoid even looking at his Alpha smouldering eyes staring him down. Right now, Scott couldn’t give a shit on what would happen to Isaac he had to get to Stiles and Derek could see the need on his face.

“Where do you think you’re going McCall?”

“Get out of my way Derek, I mean it.” Derek looked almost twice his size compared to Scott who growled and dragged his claws down the bark of the tree.

“You’re not leav-” Derek suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, instantly his eyes became wide and flashed bright red “There's blood in the air..…Stilinski's.” The look of pure panic covered his face and as Scott rushed off, so did Derek, with his pack behind him.

+

He couldn’t move, the venom was coursing through his body and his throat was cut but not torn..still Stiles was bleeding pretty badly. He tried not to panic as his eyes steadly followed the Kamina stalking around him, it looked confused almost as if it wasn’t sure WHAT it was doing. _Oh, that was perfect, the monster was having a crisis of conscience_ , well that WAS nice…the Kamina made a small screech before leaping on Stilinski and stared at dead at him. With Stiles paralyzed like this, he could barely even move his head..he was up close AND personal with this monster; he wanted to scream but he was afraid the noise might snap the Kamina back to its murderous purpose and kill him (it was almost Friday, Stiles had plans and dying would REALLY hamper them).

The Kamina was so hideous, so frightening…and yet it rather gently sniffed him and even licked at the wound it caused, this was one of the few times Stiles was pretty fucking happy he COULDN’T feel much of anything. The long sticky tongue prodded the flesh a bit before the Kamina stopped and stabbed his claws into the earth besides Stiles’ head, something was going on in that thing’s mind…conflicting..

The rain became steady on Stiles face and slowly making him damp and cold, he just wanted the Kamina to stop looking at him.

Then, Stiles watched as the creature began to sniff down his body making the fear rise in his chest, the Kamina started to tug at his waist then at his jeans before tearing them and his underwear completely off in one yank. And gave Stilinski a deep scratch on his inner thigh that started to bleed immediately...what was the Kamina going to do?

The Kamina was an abomination from a failed Werewolf turning…this WAS the mating season of the wolves.

_**Oh my God.** _

No…no, Stiles was willing to sleep with werewolves but none of this was in his Supernatural Contract at all, he didn't feel the tears as they became mixed in the rain and he wasn’t even sure which was which at this point…this was beyond helplessness, for the first time in a long one Stiles has never felt so weak. He tried to think, to do something, a miracle! Anything!

All Stiles could do was shut his eyes, if it was going to happen, if he was going to be raped by this thing, _he didn’t want to see it._

The loudest roar Stiles had ever heard broke through the air with the Kamina roar followed, this caused him to snap open his eyes to see where the sound was coming from...and there was Derek Hale, fuming, full on motherfucking Alpha wolf mode, red eyed, bushy haired, massive claws....needless to say, he looked fucking PISSED.

_And Stiles never felt happier to see it._

The Kamina screeched and leapt off Stiles to instantly charge after the Alpha and the two tussled to the wet soil, Derek flung the monster into the nearby trees, breaking several in the process before turning and looking at Stiles on the ground. The look he had was relief mixed with a possessive rage that Stiles had never seen before. And since he was paralyzed he could do much and followed Derek as he charged at the Kamina in full MURDEROUS force. There was such a violent rage in his eyes, the bloody glow, everything about him in this fight looked like he was primed for tearing faces off but even at his strength; he couldn’t take the Kamina down. That's when Scott appeared from the opposite side of the Kamina and tackled it to the ground, he was tossed off but still came at the beast with his own rage at maximum. Soon Isaac, Ericka and Boyd arrived and prowled around the Kamina with their own growls and claws extended. Five pissed off Werewolves and the Kamina slinked back, he screeched defeat then immediately made a mad dash through the tops of the trees and disappeared into the woods.

Scott ran to Stilinski laying on the ground and helped him up, the Kamina venom was still in his body so he had to hold him steady when Derek came over to inspect him, Stiles was barely holding on to consciousness. He was so tired from the attack and the sudden release of stress from being rescued.

“You sure took your time…getting here…McCall...you guys..suck..” Stiles forced through his exhaustion and gave a small weak smile.

“I…I was um...distracted..”

“Really? _Really_ bro? By who?” Scott looked at Isaac who shrugged and Stiles gave a double take, “What the?! Are you fucking serious dude? _Him_?”

“What the fuck does *that* mean Stilinski?”

“On the totem pole of people I want anywhere NEAR my dick, you’re right below a subway hobo. Okay..I’m being mean, you and him are tied.” Isaac growled at him before Derek glared at him and he quiet, admittedly even Stiles had trouble staring at Hale now, “Thanks, all of you...I-”

“Get out.” Derek snapped and turned his back on the two boys, Ericka giggled and hovered just a little bit closer to Derek’s forearms with Boyd behind them, Isaac dusted off his jacket to follow suit when Scott felt he HAD to have the last word here.

“Gladly. *I'll* take care of him.” Scott threw back at Hale with a tone that sounded almost smug and Derek turned to face McCall as he scooped Stiles into his arms. To Stiles, all of this was pretty damn emasculating...but still was several flavours of both badass and kinda hot and he slumped his head back, if he could move his legs, he would've been girlishly kicking them for fun.

“I hate you two so much right now.”

“Shut up and rest.” And Stiles did with a tiny grin on his face.

+

When Stiles opened his eyes again he wasn’t in his room, he was in Scott’s which was fine all things considered, he saw that his wounds were bandaged up and he was clean too. Plus McCall had a _far_ larger bed then his so there was plenty of room for him to stretch out. Or…he would’ve, if he didn’t have a man arm strewn across his chest protectively. Stiles turned his face and looked at Scott sleeping deeply beside him, so warm, so safe…so…. _hard_.

Morning Wood, The Great _Ruiner_ of Peaceful Moments.

“S-scott? Um…so…um.” Stiles whispered, Scott simply moaned and pulled him in closer, “Ohohohoh hey, um…yeah…oh _wow.._ yep! You're totes asleep bro...” Stiles managed to turn around to face Scott and simply basked in his sleeping glow, “Hey, dude…thanks for saving my ass.”

“Stiles…”

“Yeah…” Scott nuzzled his face ever so closer to the bottom of Stiles’ chin, then upwards to his lower lip, “Let…me..”

“So high maintenance.” Stiles sighed and brushed his face lower to meet Scott’s lips, slowly they moved over top of each other, Scott laying down on the bed and pulling down Stiles underwear and Stiles making a trail of kisses down the center of McCall’s face then chest. He tried not to pay attention to the clock, it was 3am…that’s all Stiles cared to remember, Scott tugged gently on his cock and moaned deeply when Stiles returned the favour. God his lips felt so dry and each kiss from Scott was so desperately welcomed, when he felt his friend’s hot tongue scrape against his wound on his neck, Stiles wanted to collapse. How such a gesture of sensual warmth seemingly erased what the Kamina had similarly done to him hours ago. “I…wanna do you…”

“Sure…without a condom..” Stiles looked at him, “Heh, what? Don’t tell me _you_ knot?”

“Um, nope, positive that doesn’t happen down there.” Scott laughed and reached for a thing of lube under his pillow, “Wha!? What is this like a Werewolf Code thing that you must stash lube under pillows?!”

“We even have a secret handshake.”

“Oh now that’s just lame McCall.” Stiles chuckled and remembered what Derek did with him two nights ago, but unlike the lube Derek had, this one had a light scent. “Strawberries?”

“What? It smelled good.”

“Point taken.” Stiles worked the lube on his fingers to a warm stickiness that only heightened the smell of strawberries more, there was even a tingle too that felt pretty amazing on his fingers. “You um…ready…” Scott spreads his legs open and Stiles just kinda stared at him voiceless, this was one of the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

Stilinski dragged his finger between his best friend legs and tickled the entrance before sticking the fingers in slowly, he freed a whimper out of Scott and was worried that he might have done something wrong or...

“Dude, are you sure?!”

“I’m _fine_ Stiles…”

“Because, I mean, I’ve TOTALLY had more practice in the 'taking it up the ass' department _then_ you so.”

“Stiles.”

“Y-yeah?” And Stiles looked at Scott with his eyes slowly dimming into yellow orbs.

“Just fuck me dude.” Scott’s voice trembled between want and a growl and Stiles could barely remember if he’s ever heard of anything so damn erotic. Scott could’ve demanded that Stiles sing the Battle Hymn of the Republic and Stiles would’ve jumped to it, he worked his fingers inside McCall and soaked the sensual visage of his best friend quivering before him. He was sure Scott’s never been finger banged before and the way he was moving seemed to tell Stiles that he was doing a good job. “Higher. G-go higher…ahhh…” Stiles found the prostate (he was doing a victory lap in his head), strange, it _felt_ …sorta the same as his but then again he didn’t know why he thought it WOULD be any different. When Stiles felt it was enough, he pulled his fingers out and place himself inside.

_**HOLY FUCK HE WAS TIGHT!** _

Stiles ACTUALLY had to fight from coming too soon, _Jesus_ , he just laid inside Scott for a while, letting the wet sticky heat from within mingle with the tight hungry suction around his shaft. Scott shifted and when he did the muscles inside him squeezed just a bit causing Stiles to crash his head on his bestie’s shoulder.

“D-dude..y-you’re too…tight..I can’t move.”

“You are *not* going to just sit there with your dick in me dude.” Stiles looked at his friend and tried to calm himself, “D-does it hurt you at all?”

“No, but…what about you..?”

“A..little…but, it’s not too bad…are you all the way inside?”

“Um…nope.” Scott grabbed Stiles’ ass and shoved him in, “WHOAFUCKWHATTHESHIT-AH!”

“Yeah…oh God..better…” Scott moaned and squeezed his ass so hard that Stiles could feel the nails in his flesh, “S-stiles…please.” Stilinski was determined NOT to come, he _determined_ not to puss out here either, his dug his toes into the bed, lifted Scott’s body up on his thighs and started pushing in.

This was…nothing he’s felt, he looked down at McCall below him completely flaring up and gaining more wolf like features but still, Stiles held _complete_ control…this was a strange turn of events. He always felt that since he was the lone human surrounded by wolves that he was the weakest, he should submit and allow himself to be taken, that he had no _real_ power, saracasm was his only defense. Yet here he was, topping Scott; snaking his hips into him and watching his body twist and devour his cock like this was *meant* to be. Scott's claws scratched over his ass and thighs squeezed around Stiles' waist like a vice but didn’t care, in fact Stiles tried to honestly give a shit about the bruising on his sides and the warm trickle of blood going between his ass but he _couldn’t_. He just knew to keep pumping, each injury brought forth a harder shove, a deeper shove, faster shove and all of them wonderful, **_stingingly_ _wonderful_**.

It was brief of course, eventually the pain sorta of conquered over basic functions such as breathing and seeing (because who needs THOSE?!) and Stiles blew his rather considerable load into his friend’s cavity while feeling the quick hot spray over his stomach and chest. Good, they both came at almost the same time…

“H-holy…f-fuck…uhh..”

“Wow..wow dude…that..that was a lot.” Scott heaved and Stiles gave him a wry look

“Hey, at least _I_ didn’t spray all over you.”

“Geez you're still pissed about _that_?”

“Who the HELL wants to be in a one man bukkake shower McCall?” Stiles and Scott laughed together for a while but they didn’t move apart from each other and that’s when Stiles noticed it. Scott _fell_ asleep, dead asleep with Stiles was still firmly rooted inside him, he wiggled just enough to get his cock out and fell to the side with Scott clinging to him with a satisfied smile.

**_The warm afterglow…._ **

This wasn’t quite it but it was _still_ nice.

Some time later, Stiles woke up alone…he considered that maybe Scott was in the shower and was going to check when his phone buzzed.

_Stiles, gone to see Derek, don’t ask, I’ll call you later._

.............okay…..?

+

Going into school without seeing Scott was surreal…usually the two would meet up before class and talk strategy but Stiles was all alone at his locker, this only happened once before when they had their falling out over Lydia. Thankfully it was a brief period of drama because the REST of the season was hellish enough without the two of them questioning the ‘Bros over Hos’ mentality of their relationship.

Not that Stiles would ever call Lydia a ‘ho’, she was a woman who knew what she wanted and he was fiercely attracted to her…eventually Stiles decided that thinking was no good for him right now at 7:35am and switched gears to look in his locker for that stashed Powerbar he left in there last week. It was still good as long as he ate it before expiration date which he was confident that it was in the next 2 hours. That made finding it and eating it crucial.

“Stilinski!” Jackson shouted, it was around this time Stiles would simply ignore him and talk to Scott or throw some sort of barb to the handsomely annoying jock but the thinking juice that operated his magificent brain was still on empty. He REALLY needed that powerbar. “Yo! Are you fucking _deaf_?”

“Times like these I wish I was…because hearing your voice so early in the morning makes my head *literally* explode. Boom!” Stilinski sighed, he had a better comeback somewhere and-hallelujah he found the Powerbar! Never was scarfing down granola filled cranberries, nuts and raisins was such a tempting treat then right now and Stiles tore open the wrapper famished, he should’ve eaten it faster before Jackson yanked the bar from his slow hands, “Oh c’mon dude! Don’t take a man’s food from him.”

“We need to fucking talk, right now!”

“Now? Really? Class is going to start soon…”

“Then we’ll talk _after_ class.” Jackson glared and Stiles kinda just stared at him, “What?!”

“This is about the wolf thing right isn’t it?”

“Good, then I don’t have to explain everything to you, I want answers. After school.

“We have practice after school.” Jackson slammed up against him, “Ahhahh! Damnit! I’m really getting tired of people doing that to me all the time!”

“We’ll talk *after* practice then. I don’t give a shit but you _better_ be there!”

“Or what!? You’ll kick my ass? I want you to know I can totally jujitsu you in the mouth if I wanted to...in three hours...” Jackson pressed up against him, “Oh-ohkay…hmm, haha..” Normally this would repel Stiles as Jackson was in DO NOT WANT zone right beside Lahey…but for some reason his body was getting extra sensitive to the point that even Jackson’s breath on his cheek was giving him shivers. Crap, his balls were itching too…no boners before class! “Hey, yo-you mind backing up out of my bubble, you’re breeching it and it’s making me feel very vulnerable and afraid.”

“It’s amazing how chickenshit you are Stilinski…can’t do anything without your Wolf slash boyfriend around?”

“Wolfriend, see if you just smush ‘Wolf and Boyfriend’ together-ahh! Okay, geez!” Jackson slammed his hand against the locker behind Stiles and grinned as the bell rang and slid his palm down but just enough of a brush against Stiles’ shoulder to prove a point. Did he KNOW that he made Stiles horny… _great, just great_. Where the fuck was Scott? He shouldn’t depend on him for every little thing but having him around when dealing with Jackson just made things alot easier.

“After practice, the showers…GOT IT!”

“Yeah fuck, go groom or whatever. Shoo!” Stiles long since stopped paying attention especially after he shoved the Powerbar on his chest and walked away from him, sure Stilinski could yell at him, how he was treating Lydia, how much of a fucking piece of shit he was but Stiles decided that most of the discussions were going to start and end with someone’s mouth full of broken teeth.

 

He just hoped it wasn’t going to be his.

 


	7. A Cold Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Sorry for the delay, Nekocon work commands my attention..I hope you enjoy it! I almost considered not doing this but man, I had to, I'm not sure if there's any Triggers in this but..I'll put it in the tags! Enjoy!

+

Stiles considered not even _going_ to meet with Jackson after practice, right now he had a *niggling* hunch that something was going to happen to him and it was going to involve Whittemore. _Damn that hunch_ , if it had a _face_ he’d punch it…hunches were rarely wrong in Stilinski’s life, he could try his damnest to ignore them but they always has some way of 'proceeding as scheduled' with his life. All Stiles had to do was get through practice and brush off Jackson because REALLY what the FUCK was he going to do with him? _Seriously?_ Jackson was practically golden haired bitchlet compared to Derek and as threatening as skin rash to his bestie Scott. What was Jackson REALLY going to do to him? _Beat him up?_ Stiles had to giggle to himself and played with the scenario of him being ‘attacked’ by Jackson but because this was HIS dream, Stiles made sure to make it as DRAMATICALLY AWESOME as possible.

Stiles thought about Jackson getting a few punches in and he himself would return the favour, they of course would tussle on the ground and into lockers…bruises would appear on faces, no, a COUPLE of bruises would colour Jackson's perfection that is his face. And not weak ass bruises, Fight Club level of bruises, each hit being one for every single SECOND he made Lydia shed a tear on his worthless ass.

Then Stiles would get tired (damn his stamina!), Whittemore would get a second wind and come at him only to be flung to the side by-

 _Here’s where it got a little fuzzy_. Stiles *couldn’t* decide in his fantasy WHO would save him, logically it would be Scott with his hair all poofy and eyes the colours of pissed off Yellowjacks (REALLY pissed off Yellowjacks). Jackson damn sure knows that Scott’s a Werewolf so he knew that winning against Wolfy-McCall would be slim to none.

Then…….Stiles considered Derek coming for him, he remembered that night in the woods when Stiles was pinned by the Kamina about 2 seconds from being raped; That look in Hale’s eyes, the seething anger and mixed relief in being there in time to stop the attack and save his precious ass from lizard dick (granted, Stiles wasn’t sure if the Kamina HAD a lizard dick and wasn’t in *any* rush to find out-that knowledge he was happy without.). But…. _why_ was Derek so pissed? Stiles was pretty positive they weren’t friends, definitely not fuck buddies (you had to be at least a 'friend' or at the very least _casual_ friend.) yet that night, that  look….he couldn’t deny that look on Hale’s face….. _that was genuine concern threaded into those angry eyebrows_.

Did Derek have feelings for Stiles? No, no, he was daydreaming, perhaps he was imagining things that weren’t really there. That night was hectic, scary, perhaps he was just…

Stiles smacked his head of the stray thoughts, he dilly dallied long enough in fantasyland and was wrung back into reality by a buzz on his phone.

_Showers-You know the fuck who…_

“How the HELL did he get my number?” Stiles looked around nervously and looked at Danny who was smirking at him for some reason, “ _What?!_ "

“I know that look.”

“What look? I don’t have a _look_ , I have a face but I don’t have a LOOK! If I had a look it’s very distinctive, you can’t own this look bro!” Stiles gave him the best male model impression and Danny couldn’t keep the grin from his face. “Stop that!”

“It’s okay Stiles..glad you and McCall-”

“Now you wait, wait..you, you know what!! _Go do things!_ ” Stiles slumped and Danny gave him a laugh and just left him on the bench without answers…perhaps because he already _knew_ them. Stiles grumbled and slammed his locker, geez..him and _McCall_ …no, no, Scott was his friend, brother even, he didn’t have those kind of feelings for him and besides even if he did he was SURE that Scott didn’t feel like that towards him. Scott had Allison, he had Derek.

Stiles ACTUALLY thought-said Derek….NOT Lydia.

In his head…it sounded so logical and natural to say ‘He had Derek.’ Because he DID have Derek, he had him in the biblical sense…but what about the heart sense? This was Wolf Mating Season, Derek didn’t like him like that, neither did Scott…they were going through Wolf Crazies. _That’s what this was!_ And the sooner Stiles came to grips with that the better…one more week and it’s over, it’s back to Kamina Hunting, Hunter Dodging, Allison Moping, Traditional Derek Hale Brooding and Occasional Pack Fighting. In that order..

 **One more week.** But right now, Stiles had to deal with Jackson which he REALLY didn’t want to, he’d be better off dealing with Derek and Scott with their hormones because at LEAST with them there was payoff in sex; even with all the crazy shit going on with this Mating thing, the sex was _still_ blessedly good.

So Stiles sighed and walked to the showers, expecting Jackson with his stupidly good looking face ready to throw a quip about something, what he wanted more then anything was for this to be _over_. He wanted to go home and sleep..

Apparently for added effect, all the showers were at full blast emitting steam…all of this felt like a trap, in fact Stiles recalled all of those horrible horror movies when the hero walked in a steam filled place only to confront some unknown monster.

“Jackson? If you’re in there cover your junk…I don’t want to see it.” Stiles shouted cautiously, if he was going see a naked Jackson waiting..

Suddenly he was yanked by the collar and flung inside a shower stall, it was Jackson and predictably….he was pissed.

“Alright, talk! Why the hell haven’t I turned!”

“Have you ever _considered_ that you’re just not MEANT to turn into a Werewolf?”

“Bullshit, look at me, I was *meant& for this.” Jackson demanded and glared daggers at Stilinski for daring to think that he was _anything_ less. “You’re going to stand there and honestly say that?!”

“What makes you think I’m an expert!? So what the hell makes you think that I’m certified!?" Which was a lie, Stiles knew a fuck lot about mythical monsters, he was the resident Beacon Hills monster nerd sometimes, "Why don’t you ask Derek!”

“You think I haven’t! That loser doesn’t know either.”

“Don’t call him that.” Stiles didn’t catch himself, the sharp tone in his voice cut throught the air and right into Jackson and he knew he slipped up just like in his thoughts, the words just flew out…like a defense mechanism and just as natural. Whittemore gave him a steady look and then that leery type of bully’s grin that just immediately got on Stiles’ nerves, almost as if Jackson figured it all out.

“Of course you’d be his bitch…you’re already McCall’s, why not Hale’s too?” Stiles was going to say something but Jackson pushed him up against the wall. “You know what that makes you right?”

“A swinger?”

“A slut. You’re a slut Stilinski.”

“That may be true but I’m a _happy_ slut who at the moment has had MORE wolf in me _than_ you.” Jackson’s eyes narrowed and he released Stiles. “So…yeah. Good luck with being a failure face! We can't win em all!” Stiles threw up his hands and started to walk pass Jackson when he was grabbed again, that was it, he’s been grabbed ONE TOO MANY times already and he bucked Jackson’s hands off him. “Lay off me dude…I don’t want any trouble.”

“Trouble? Trouble, you don’t even know half of it, you and McCall have been fucking with me the whole time, ruining my life and you know what? I’m done.” Jackson took out his phone and started dialing, “You know how simple it is for me to get your dad fired?”

“For WHAT?! You’re that fucking petty?! With what proof?”

“That his son is harboring a fugitive…and he knows about it.” Stiles felt cold, his dad didn’t know much about he and Hale’s relationship outside that they DO know each other and already he’s going through enough shit with the murders and attacks. “That certainly shut your punk ass up didn’t it?”

“What the hell is with you? Why do you want to become a Werewolf so badly? You see the shit that goes on with Scott and Derek…nothing good comes from it, you’re rich, you’re good looking…like _seriously_? How many perks do you _need_?” Jackson got back into Stiles’ face, almost like on the tip of his tongue Stiles wanted to say ‘And you STILL have Lydia….and you don’t deserve her.’

“Because I’m meant for MORE, I don’t know if a sack like you could even possibly understand.."

“Oh no, I *get* it, you’re a self entitled spoiled jackass with delusions of grandeur.” Jackson pushed Stiles against the wall again and Stilinski fidgeted in place, God the heat was rising to his chest and slowly trickled down his center until it pooled around his waist. Just what the fuck WAS that? That..that couldn’t be normal, he was so turned on right now and tried to think of everything to make that not possible. He turned his stare from Jackson’s face to the dark brown paint chipping off the shower stall, still, Whittemore wasn’t moving…in fact, he only moved closer in a sequel to what happened to them by the lockers earlier this morning.

“Wrong, I’m a self entitled spoiled *gorgeous* jackass _with_ delusions of grandeur. If you’re going to insult me Stiles, at least be accurate on some things.” Stiles didn’t look at him which only gave Jackson fuel, “Wait…I thought so…of _course_ you are.”

“Of course I’m _what_?!” Jackson placed his fingers around Stiles’ face and made him look at him.

“You’re attracted to me aren’t you?”

“Like I’m attracted to roadkill…which is a no, btw.”

“Figures, Danny said you were asking about sex with dudes…no offense Stiles..you’re not my type.”

“Well then that’s perfect because I’d shove my dick into a cobra’s mouth _then_ touch you.” Jackson simply smirked and dragged his finger down the line of Stiles’ jaw causing him to shiver, Christ his dick had a mind of its own! “Okay, dude, you win, I think you’re hot even though you look like one of the dudes from _One Direction_. Okay? Stop…I can’t help you.”

“Maybe you could…after all, you said you had more wolf in you then me..”

“Double Entendere…total figure of speech _bro_.” Jackson tilted his head to the side and gently placed his nose just close enough to Stiles’ throat, it made the hairs on him stand up immediately. Just the warm breath was making Stiles’ cock ACHE! What the hell was wrong with him!? “O-okay..st-stop..”

“Y’know Stilinski…on consideration…maybe there might just be something between us after all, y’know…besides werewolves and your unrequited love for my ex-girlfriend.”

“I’d like to use….the term for what me and her have as ‘Indefinite Affection’..ahh..w-wait!” Jackson’s hand was instantly on Stiles’ chest and slid just below his nipple as it perked from the intimate touch, his thumb began to rub against it slowly and Stiles placed his hands on Jackson’s shoulders, “Dude.. _seriously_ …”

“All the clever words in the world…won’t change that she _doesn’t_ want you and she _still_ wants me.” Stiles bit down on his lower lip, even though his body was clearly showing the symptoms of ‘Take me now!’ he didn’t want Jackson and he certainly didn’t want to talk about Lydia with him, then there was the change in Jackson…something that Stiles couldn’t pin point..something almost reptilian was working through his mind. It was alluring and risky…sensual. He slid his hand from Stiles’ nipple down to his navel and pass his belt loop to lift up the edge of his shirt. Something in Stiles’ head began to wonder…was this how Lydia felt when Jackson touched her? _Did he touch her like this_? _Did she feel like this when he did_? _Could he make her feel like this…_? _Could he make Scott feel like this_? _Would Derek even like this_? _Could he make Derek like this_?

Jackson’s fingers found their way around the smooth flesh of Stiles cock and kneaded in ever so slightly freeing the kept moan from between Stiles’ lips. He muttered curses to himself for subsciously submitting to this, he could’ve fought Whittemore off but his body relented to it and he couldn’t understand it. This was Jackson Whittemore, asshole pretty boy Jackson! There was NO inkling of feeling between them, ZERO ‘what if’…something was happening to his body and Stiles _knew it_ but right now instead of resisting which he was well in his rights to do. Stiles relented, his brain was piecing together his body’s reactions, what his heart was telling him and what his body was telling him weren’t speaking the same language. Right now, his body WANTED this, even if Stiles himself didn’t want it..

“Ground rules…I’m *not* having sex with you.” Stiles decided on making this truth known quicker then anything else at the moment.

“Um, _yeah_ …you are.”

“Um NO, I’m not.” Jackson tugged on Stiles’ cock and made him moan again.

“Yeah…you are.” Stiles rolled his eyes, by now, he realized that the only person refusing all of this was his heart and mind. He heard a zip and looked to see Jackson lowering his pants, “Knees.”

“You are high off your ASS if you think I’m doing that to you.”

“I’ll return the favour. Hurry up.” Stiles just stared at him, now this was unbelievable..he’s sucked off NO ONE, he was always the receiver and that was a great position to be in. Now here he was actually CONSIDERING sucking off Jackson…

Everything in his heart, told him not to comply as well…yet Stiles found his way down on his knees regardless.

Now Stiles has never given head to anyone, much like he’s never fucked a dude (till early this morning)…he took a good long look at Jackson’s penis and had to admit, it was pretty impressive by penis standards but that shouldn’t surprise him considering that EVERYTHING that was Jackson was impressive to behold. He took a deep breath and reached up to take the stiffening rod to his mouth, he had NO idea on what to do, does he lick gingerly? Take in the whole thing? _What_?!

“Put it to your lips Stilinski and suck…my God.”

“Hey, fuck you!” Stiles sighed and pressed his closed lips on the glistening tip and yanked his head back, the feel, the slight taste was something he truly didn't desire…

Then…suddenly…the warmth intensified, Stiles felt every part of his body coming alight, it was like he was realizing something on his knees and as Jackson sighed from being inconvenienced by Stiles hesitation, Stilinski opened his mouth and swallowed the tip of him making Jackson jump from the sudden change. He stared down at Stiles with his eyes closed licking and pulling his head with his tongue, instantly his cock got harder after each suck and he began to breathe harder as well.

“J-jesus…Stiles..ff..” Jackson placed his hands on Stiles’ head only to have his hand smacked away, “What the!” He was met with a glare and relented, “Fine..”

Stiles still *couldn’t* understand this, he tasted the sweat, the salt, traces of bodywash and cologne, the slick hot texture of skin twitch inside his mouth and the slow trickle of precum oozing from the tip. He licked the pearls without ANY hesitation…something inside him ACTED on impulse and made him reach his hand up to cup Jackson’s balls. He looked up at Jackson seemingly melting on his tongue, how desperate he looked…and Stiles wondered and began to stroke himself, his thoughts slowly turning to Derek…

_What would Derek look like if he was getting sucked like this…? That always serious face…those lips trembling, weakness…how fucking hot would THAT be?_

That was going to be an experiment that Stiles needed to perform, he needed that information, he needed that contact…he NEEDED Derek.

Whittemore was at his limit, the trickle of precum became slow spurting jets in Stiles’ mouth and he gagged on it, nope, can’t swallow yet, he even wondered if he could even swallow Derek’s cum if he sucked him off. _What if he knotted in his mouth_? Was _that_ possible?! No! He would have to take all of Hale’s cock into his mouth and that thing was BIG! Jackson look on unsympathically and searched his pants pocket to find his wallet and took out a condom as Stiles cough up most of the pallid fluid but the bitter remainder was swallowed and it made him shiver. Strangely he was getting sort of used to the taste now…Stilinski shook off the aftertaste and stood up, ready to correct the order of things with Jackson down on his knees when Whittemore shoved up against him.

“What the shit dude!?” Jackson grinned at Stiles’ surprised face, “What happened to ‘Return the Favor!?’”

“Yeah, I just remembered I have shit to do today….so some other time.” Stiles had no choice, if he wanted to keep steady, he needed to wrap his legs around Jackson’s waist. “You’re pretty good at head Stilinski..I’d look into that as a future occupation.”

“You’re a grade A piece of dog shit…and I hate your guts.” Jackson glides his cock into Stiles with the same cruel grin on his face, together they released one combined groan of release before Jackson started to rock his way inside. The movement of his torso inside Stiles was hypnotic, slithering and _expanding_ inside him…this wasn’t like Scott’s gentle force or Derek’s passionate one…this was something more…deliberate. Jackson kept a steady rhythm, in and out…up and down almost like he was moving deeper inside Stiles. The feeling was so foreign..so inhuman, which was saying something considering the two guys that fucked him were Werewolves. But Jackson was human (for lack of a better word) and yet somehow the way he looked at Stiles while he was fucking him was familiar…the stare.

_**Like Stiles was prey…and he was the snake…** _

The intense warmth that was inside Stiles became hotter after every shove, so much so that he couldn’t breathe…this wasn’t the lustful intensity that he once felt, this was consuming him like he was in a locked room with the heat on full blast. Stiles began to panic just as Jackson started to move more quickly, more erratic, _damn his body now_ , Stiles was ACTUALLY getting scared now, he reached around his back and found the shower knob and turned on the cold water causing both boys to shout out and for Jackson to come too soon.

“WHAT THE FUCK STILINSKI!” Jackson screamed and pulled out of Stiles, then turned off the water,  “This is fucking $200.00 shirt!”

“Cry MOAR!..It’s not like you don’t have a wardrobe full of overly expensive clothes to wear.” Stiles felt exhausted and slumped on wet shower floor, Jackson ran his fingers through his wet hair, completely dissatisfied, pulled off his condom and tossed it down between Stiles’ legs, “Really classy…”

“Sluts don’t get treated with respect. Consider that payment…because it’s what you’re worth to me and to them.” Jackson huffed, adjusted his newly damp clothing and stormed out of the showers.

“I’m at least worth two condoms you bastard…” Stiles shouted but it was so weak, he was weak, everything inside him started to feel raw and bitter…he felt used, he felt damaged. He felt like he was losing it…something in Jackson's words rang true.

Derek used him, Scott used him, Isaac wanted to use him...and each type Stiles complied to being used as an outlet...a condom for wolves and now..for a jerk like Jackson...a guy he doesn't even like. Who does that!? Who agrees to have sex with a guy they hated, with another guy they didn't like and the other two were on different sides of the spectrum...friend and...

Derek _wasn't_ his lover. Scott wasn't his lover...what was _he_ to _them_?

Some water dripped down his face and he realized it wasn’t from the shower. 

 

_**Alone. He was utterly alone..** _

 


	8. Declarations...

+

Derek wanted privacy, he needed to think about what was happening in Beacon Hills and how everything was effecting his fledgling pack..for a second he even second guessed the idea that perhaps he WASN’T a sufficient Alpha. That perhaps Peter would have handled everything differently, he _was_ more ruthless, _more_ cunning, these shortchanges in him are something Derek had to acknowledge but not in the open, NEVER that.

Because what wolf in their right minds the hell would want to follow an Alpha that second guessed himself? That doesn’t bode well for survival much less trust and trust was something VERY important to Derek, after all he trusted NO ONE..it was much safer that way.

The betrayal of Kate Argent, the deaths of his family, Peter's machinations…made it clear that to Derek that he should never open himself to anyone ever again. _To be feared is better than to be loved_ , acquire absolute obedience from those weaker than yourself, protect them and they will love you, may even _die_ for you. To this Derek had a purpose-To rebuild Hale House, a new pack but this time he won’t make the same mistakes he made years ago. Kate’s dead, Peter’s dead, it was his time, HE became the Alpha for a reason!

So when Derek wanted privacy to digest on these thoughts, no one dared to disturb him…no one, _except_ Scott McCall.

**_Typical._ **

“What do you want McCall.” Derek said in barely a human voice, he could smell the woods on the boy…presumably he too, was lost in his own thoughts. And Derek honestly didn’t care...he really wanted time to reflect.

“Leave Stiles alone.” Derek gave Scott a tilted glance, Scott could barely see him inside the railway car but he knew he was paying attention, there was a slight skip in his heartbeat when he mentioned Stiles' name...something that made Scott pause but he stood firm regardless, "Back off."

 _Stiles Stilinski_. The mention of his name brought a curl to Derek’s lips. Then it dawned on him, _Oh, Scott was here to do THAT heroic thing again_ …so he finally stepped out of the car to face McCall. Scott kept a steady glare on every facet of Derek, his eyes, the way his muscles tensed, the furowed brows...all of it gave off signals to Scott's instinct that this wasn't going to be a simple chat...things were going to get dirty.

“And *why* would I do that?”

“Because he’s *my* friend.”

“What is this? _Kindergarten_? No, why don’t you fucking say EXACTLY why you’re here and you’re REALLY fighting for?”

“No, because-you know what? Fuck you for putting us through this shit!” Derek tilted his head and couldn't stop the sarcastic smirk from creeping on his face, there are many things he’ll take the blame for (again, NOT openly) but _this_ wasn’t it. “I’m not letting you use him like this anymore so  back off.” Derek walked toward Scott, removing his jacket as he did.

“How noble of you McCall, you sure there’s no other reason for this?”

“What other reason is there? Stiles is MY friend, he’s already been through enough shit because of me and he doesn’t need your fucking hormones chasing after him. So if you want me? Come *after* me but you leave him out of it.”

“ _Bullshit_ McCall.” Derek said with enough venom as possible and Scott took in a deep breath, yep, he was feeling it in the air, a fight was going to happen here and he knew it would. He was planning on it. “You come to me with a declaration and you think that I would yield to you? If I want Stiles, I’ll GET him and there’s jack-” Scott lunged at Derek immediately, so okay, he had to give props where it was due, it was a nice attack by the kid who apparently forgot his Derek's strength so he reminded Scott by tossing him like a sack into the dilapidated rail car. Scott rushed to his feet in time to connect claws with Derek and the two bounced against the holding bar and broken seats, he manages to get a few good punches into Derek’s left side before the Alpha boot kicked him hard in the stomach; then he grabbed McCall’s head and mashed it into the nearest standing wall, leaving him in a daze…

… _Stiles_ …his scent was clinging on Scott’s skin, the smell of sex was still on him from hours ago. As soon as he saw the pause in Derek, he elbowed Derek in the face sending him backwards into a nearby subway seat. Damn that smell, the way it drifted into his nostrils…it filled the Alpha with such a warmth instantly, a need to mate…it was so intense that he barely paid any attention to the scrap around him until Scott’s claws grabbed his throat and shocked him back reality. This was a death strike, he could be KILLED by McCall! OH FUCK THAT! Derek squeezed Scott's arm and made it snap making the boy howl in pain; then he lifted McCall up by the scruff of his neck and slammed him down on the seat beside him. This fucking little shit almost killed him, him and Stiles...both of them. This shit _needed_ to end.

Then Derek did something he never once did to anyone else except to Stiles.

Scott felt the barest of Derek’s fangs on his neck, he thought he was going to die but it wasn’t happening…all at once his body became limp, his shoulders slacked….relieved of any tension he had during the fight. This was frighteningly pleasing and it was conflicting with Scott’s inner nature to resist…but it felt too damn good…what the hell was Derek doing to him!? It was like every inch of him wanted this and sent signals down to his crotch and ass, making him twitch all over...

“S-stop…sto..p.” Scott pleaded, he sounded so fucking weak and he HATED it, just _feeling_ the heat from inside Derek’s mouth was turning him on, what the hell was this? Is this something that only Alphas can do? Derek didn’t do this to him when they fought last time so why did he now? Scott wanted to FIGHT, that’s what he was here for! Finally, Derek pulled off and wiped his mouth. “What..did you do to..me?”

“I brought you to heel. Because you’re an idiot.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t press my jaws down.” Derek said in a huff and Scott struggled to sit up, “Fight for your friends when there’s a reason to McCall.”

“Like you’re NOT a reason? You want me right? And you think you can get me if you get Stiles, that’s _not_ going to happen.” Derek tried not to let the feeling show of being figured out..then again, it was a pretty obvious tactic too.

“You consider Stilinski part of your pack.”

“There’s NO pack thing between us Derek.”

“And you keep telling yourself that.” Scott snapped his head to glare at the Alpha, “Wolves are territorial by nature, we protect our own fiercely…nothing is as humanly simple as a ‘friend’, we are intense with our bonds, there is only ‘enemy’ ‘ally’ and-”

“Mate.” Both Derek and Scott looked at each other for a split second in complete silence.

“By nature…we _don’t_ chose it, it just _is_. You can only prolong it and eventually…you’ll HAVE to choose.”

“You’re telling me that I’m FATED to be your Beta?” The Alpha threw him a look of ‘Why not?’, That’s bull and you know it.”

“I was _born_ to be a Werewolf, I was _destined_ to become the Alpha…I don’t question my fate in life anymore McCall, you should start doing the same...” Derek started to stand up when Scott grabbed his shoulder as his arm was mending, “Don’t push it Scott.”

“Where does Stiles fit in all of this for you?" Derek stared down at Scott almost annoyed at the question, where DOES Stiles fit in with him...? "You gonna try to turn him into a Werewolf?”

“If he wants it, I'll make it so..he already wants me so we’re halfway there.” Scott grimaced and Derek grabbed his hand, “Or…is it because I want him _instead_ of you?” Scott tried to yank his hand away but Hale pulled back and growled at him, “To tell you the truth McCall, you weren’t _even_ on my radar.”

“Well that’s fucking refreshing. And you’re full of it yourself, I don’t care about you OR want you but I WANT you to stay away from Stiles. Last warning.” Scott didn’t realize he was being pulled closer and he tried to remain calm despite his nails grew along with his fangs to the coming threat.

“You lost twice already. You’re really in NO position to threaten me.” Derek reached around to grab Scott’s slowly mending arm and squeezed then pushed him flat on the seat and straddled him. “If anything, you should submit.”

“The hell I will! GET THE FUCK-!” Derek pressed himself down on Scott as he struggled, he scratched at Derek’s skin and face with his free hand, giving him scars that immediately healed. “Stop!” And the Alpha cuffs his mouth around Scott’s throat a second time that left him speechless, the pressure was more firm then the last one and Scott sighed with a small whine; sending his fingers up and around the back of Derek’s neck, keeping him from moving off his throat. It was like something innate compelled him, “W-why am…I…oo-hh G-god...” Derek pulled his lips off his throat slowly, leaving red marks were he pressed vanish instantly and observed Scott’s face look pained from their absence.

“Because, I’m the Alpha…”

“N-no..fuck….ahhh..” Scott gasped, his voice slowly cracking…if he made another weak little whine like earlier he would swear to God and hand over his man-card. Right now his body was on fire, the twitching moved all over his limbs making them feel like he was being soft shocked. _Touch me there, and there_ …that was all that was in Scott’s mind now, he even forgot the REASON for him being here in the first place. The carnal need to fuck and get fucked was now superseding all his will but there was a part of him that knew he _didn’t_ want this, that was telling him to not join Derek’s pack..to NOT submit to him. Scott held on to that feeling even though he felt like he was drowning, it wasn’t much of a lifeline thanks to his teenage sex drive but it was the only thing he had.

Derek meanwhile gave ZERO FUCKS to whatever internal war was raging in McCall’s head, the boy came down here REEKING of Stiles’ musk and that this was just a honey trap…or…perhaps not. Fuck, neither of them knew what was _what_ anymore! The last time Derek was so confused about Mating Habits and 'feelings' was when he was 12 years old and Laura constantly teased him about getting too loud in his room (It wasn’t his fault that his howl was a tad deeper then most cubs around that age…) still, Derek KNEW what he wanted…if he _wanted_ someone, he got them, it wasn’t arrogance just a pattern. Derek was gorgeous, he knew that and he used them well so far...but he couldn’t get anywhere with Scott (and McCall wouldn’t admit it either…).

Stiles…on the otherhand had _no_ problems making commenting about his looks and Derek had _no_ problems accepting those comments as long as it came from him. In fact…he was surprised at how MUCH he was willing to take Stiles’ presence, he should be annoyed by this one human boy who just kept getting into trouble..

Yet…..he wasn’t. Derek actually LIKED hearing Stiles’ voice, he liked his scent and this wasn’t just something that just happened due to being in Heat, Derek kinda liked Stiles BEFORE this all happened. Now being inside him, tasting the salt of his skin, hearing his voice when he came..that aromatic burst of his musk…the warmth…Derek wanted to protect those sensations, that, _all of that_ …he felt was _his_.

But…………………Scott was in the way and he couldn’t kill him.

Well, there were ways around that because that’s what dicks were for.

_**It was time to heel this lone wolf...** _

Scott noticed and more forceful change in Derek IMMEDIATELY and it wasn’t the sudden flash of crimson eyes staring up at him or the deeper press of fangs on his throat, it was the curl of Hale’s lips…the bastard was ACTUALLY smirking. No good EVER came from Derek smirking because it simply meant that somebody’s ass was about to get wrecked. Scott _knew_ it and before he had an inkling of a chance to say anything about ‘Ground Rules’. Derek violently yanked down Scott’s jeans, Scott growled a warning but that might has well been a little girl’s scream compared to the growl that Derek gave back. He invoked some sort of Alpha vodoo magic that caused Scott to slowly become more feral; he knew it was coming from Hale because he DAMN SURE didn’t do it.

 _Fine_ , if this was going to happen, it wasn’t going to be fucking clean and since Derek was a wolf, tender skin parts be damned!

Scott’s claws breeched the Alpha’s scalp while Hale’s fangs made small puncture marks in McCall’s throat, it wasn’t a grievous wound but it was enough to make blood trickle down like a thin sanguine string and Derek lapped it clean. This is where words became hard for either of them; soon weak yips from Scott started filling the air as his shirt was lifted above his chest. Hale’s claws scratched over the taut muscles until he squeezed Scott’s ass roughly to make it clear that he was going for that and it would be amusing for McCall to think otherwise. If there was one thing the Alpha appreciated was how athletic Scott’s body was, it made him a great Beta, ripe with potential..

McCall snapped his jaws in an attempt to get Derek’s face, by now he was going completely feral and started to pant with the need to be filled…his hands crudely worked Hale’s belt, trying to get his pants off and his body inside him. The train car was heating up from the two intensely strong Werewolves and the mating WASN'T even consummated. To Derek, Scott never looked more ferociously beautiful than presently, all male wolves emitted some sort of maddening allure that drove all others to desire nothing else (females were the worst at it though…it was almost impossible to resist a female in heat.) Hale knew that Scott was completely teetering on the edge of human consciousness, this was the prime chance that he needed to subdue him as his Beta.

Primal need consumed McCall, he looked at the Alpha with his chest heaving, lips soaked in salvia and he licked them repeatedly, fuck, this kid was SEDUCING him. _Damn he was good.._

There was no need to prepare, no need to be gentle…he wasn’t Stiles, he wasn’t soft, tender… _human_. Derek pushed his waist forward between Scott’s thighs and the two let out a joint howl that they could’ve sworn made the entire car shake. Scott’s claws buried deep into Hale’s shoulder, pulling down and making horrid scars as the Alpha sent hard, deep shoves into him, each rolling was met with a hard resistance from Scott’s body, he could feel all of Derek  invading him, expanding until he filled every corner of his ass that it felt impossible for him to move. He wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, sealing the union...Derek cradled McCall and pulled down the back of his head to free another manic cry from his throat. He could feel Scott’s hole squeezing around his cock and it WAS wonderful. It had been so LONG since Derek was able to completely abandon his 'human' side like this, he watched as he and McCall transformed, their fur becoming thicker, tongues longer, teeth and claws sharper...the train car was an oven even with the broken doors open, the musk released from their bodies in this condition was choking…thank God the others weren’t here or there would’ve been three more horny wolves to deal with. (An idea Derek wasn’t terribly against actually.)

The train car started to rock with their movements, Derek crammed himself into Scott and Scott took all of it, demanding more, squeezing his legs around the Alpha’s toned waist almost causing him to gasp. Blood, sweat, semen, salvia…everything mixing into a heady perfume, making them ravenous for each other, Hale’s jaws opened wide, _this was it_! He was ready to bring Scott to heel, he did it twice already, a third, in this state would make him utterly submissive to him…he knew the kid wouldn’t be completely passive from what he once was but he would DEFINTELY know his place.

_Wait!_

**_Stiles.._ **

_If you go I can’t either._

Why…was he thinking about him? With Scott in his pack, Derek KNEW he would be a true force to be reckoned with..untouchable. This is what HE WANTED! He would be complete, the pack would be perfect..

_Sleep with me..just…sleep.._

But…without Stiles, Scott _wouldn’t_ really heel…his bond to Stilinski was his lifeline to humanity, to normalacy. He didn’t want Scott WITHOUT Stiles…they were a matched set. If Scott became his, he would have to ensure Stiles was his too but ONLY his.

_Stiles was HIS lifeline._

_..his..  
_

_No_ , it _wasn’t_ perfect, NOT without Stiles, he _had_ to have him in his pack, he _had_ to keep him, he _had_ to have him by HIS side. No one else's...HE needed Stiles… _period_.

When it hit him, Derek felt like a moron..he looked at Scott as the two were holding each other and shuttered their orgasms…all of this _should’ve_ sated Derek, this _should’ve_ ensured Scott’s obedience..now it was meaningless. Even the orgasm felt hollow to him..

_This wasn’t Stiles._

_He **wanted** Stiles._

This wasn't a Mating Season thing...not anymore, Derek tried his damnest to ignore it but now it was clear.

Scott slowly regained his senses after the orgasm rippled through him and whined meekly through the dull bubbling pain taking its euphoric place. He watched through his heavy eyelids as Derek pulled himself out of him, leaving a thick white mess and started fix himself up. For a moment, Scott felt oddly relieved…like he just escaped something but he wasn’t sure on _what_ exactly.

“I don’t care what you do…just don’t be here when I get back.” Derek murmured half attentive, “No, I’m not going after Stiles..”

“Uh….thanks…” Derek simply walked out of the train car and Scott stumbled off the seat in attempts to follow but his legs didn’t feel like cooperating with him and he stumbled back into the sticky hot seat. “Eww, oh…aww man..” Scott moaned and shook his hand clean of the excess before trying again to leave and when he did, he stood right in front of Isaac, Erica and Boyd. All three of them sniffed the air and glared bright gold eyes at him; he wasn’t sure if it was for fight or for fuck and frankly, neither option looked good right now, “Oh…shi…um, I was…just……..okay bye.” Scott couldn’t limp away fast enough.

 +

What was Stiles doing? Why the hell was he in his beat up jeep still sitting in the school's parking lot, after he accepted that he was crying in the shower like he was in some Lifetime movie, he shrugged the whole 'slut' matter off him and chalked it up to a ‘Bad Lay’. A badge of shame it wasn’t, sex with Jackson simply showed him that _sex with Jackson was just miserable_ and he's had ENOUGH sex with Scott and Derek to know WHAT he wanted, WHAT he felt, HOW he felt and how he SHOULD feel. Even if he wasn’t sure on how his feelings worked with Scott much less Derek, he at *least* knew that they appreciated him…they HAD to. Who the fuck would WILLINGLY offer their asses to be fucked by Werewolves?

Okay the term for that was ‘slut’ (5pts to Whittemore) but it wasn’t like Stiles was wearing fishnet with large gold hoop earring and mascara standing on a corner licking a lollypop waiting for Big Bad Derek in his sleek luxury car to just roll up and paid for him for a night!

What if Derek did roll up and told him to get into his car? Would he do it? Well, for one, would he have a _choice_? It  was Derek.

He slammed his head on the steering wheel and started the sad little engine up to go home, Stiles already sent a text to McCall for the 9th time asking if everything was cool on his end and all he got was radio silence. Rather then freak out and look for him, Stiles decided that Scott was okay, he _had_ to be okay. After pulling up to his house, Stiles said ‘fuck it!’ and started driving to the woods, he needed a clear conscious and that meant knowing if Scott was alive or being flayed by a Hunter. He figured heading to Hale House was the best place to start looking then considered that the Abandoned Train Depot was ALSO a good place to start but he frankly didn’t want to see Derek. Not out of hate but more....uncertainty. Going to the Depot was like going to the preverbal DEN of wolves…and Hale House was too hot, the Argents would probably be watching the place or at least have traps…Derek _wouldn’t_ risk that. But Scott…well, he wasn’t the brightest wolf.

Stiles pulled up to the charred house and slipped on his red hoodie, the sun was setting behind the trees and soon it would be nightfall. A chilly night for all and defintely not a good idea for him to be all alone considering what happened to him with the Kamina. Nightfall+Abomination+Supple Pale Boyflesh=Rape and Stiles ALWAYS hated math.

“Scott? You hear bro?” Stiles called out and walked up the stairs, "Scott?" Stiles moved carefully on the blacken boards, it would suck falling through them and looked at charred remainders of what was once someone's life...someone's hopes and dreams. One time, long ago, this house was one of the most prominent houses in the town...everyone knew the Hales even if they were rather secuded, Stiles now knowing what he knows about the Hales. Just what kind of life was it here...what was Derek like before all of this tragedy? They were a family of Werewolves true but they were STILL a family with good and bad like everyone else. A sorrow came over him as he walked to the living room and could just imagine the life Derek must have had....Stiles never had much contact with his mother's family, his father never really talked about his...it was always just the two of them and always that lingering guilt about his mother's death. Stiles never knew the lost of a loved one but Derek lost all of his family, they were there one day and then suddenly, violently...they were taken away. A footstep creaked above him and Stiles started to head upstairs, “Scott? Bro…um, we, need to talk….about things.”

“You’re right…” Derek’s slid from the top of the stairs and stared down at Stiles. “We do need to talk.." Stiles froze then slowly spun around in an attempt to walk out. "Right now."

"Um, nope, nope, not really feeling it today right now Derek...but tomorrow sounds AMAZING!" When Stiles turned to face Derek he was already behind him, "How the...what are you like a ninja wolf?" then Derek gripped his shoulders, "Ahhhhh! Wait!"

"Jackson." Oh shi....Stiles raised his hands up at the elbow (that was all he could move anyway), "What did he do to you..?"

"Uh, well...we had casual sex. And it was horrible and I want to forget it, I also want to go look for Scott. So if you could-"

"Scott is fine, why did you let Jackson fuck you...?"

"Why is this a topic of conversation with you!? It's none of your business really!" Derek nearly lifted Stiles off the ground and pushed him against the burnt wall of the entry way,  "Whoa, delete that, restart, how bout it's personal?"

"Your scent is off...there's a wound inside of you." Stiles carefully looked at Derek, there was no way he could have known that...and no way for Jackson to have wounded him...sticks and stones.

"He called me a 'slut' okay, that's it. Geez..."

"What else." Stiles was getting tired and he already cried all of this mess out, he didn't want to talk about this. "Stiles."

"Why the hell do you even CARE!? You don't! You don't care about any of this shit so it's not a big deal for you! I'm FINE, more then fine, I'm fucking over the moon! I don't care about what he said, I just don't, okay!" His heart was beating so hard now, Stiles sighed and couldn't take the stare that Derek was giving him as he released him and now Stiles felt bad for blowing up like that. Derek did show him concern but he wasn't sure if it was ACTUAL concern or should anything he say be placed in the 'Putting My Hands All Over Your Candy!' category. Why the hell should he feel bad? Whose fault was this!? It wasn't his! He's just a normal guy! But he couldn't stand that look Derek was giving him. "Look...I..."

"Stiles..listen to me...about all of this." Stiles heard something in Derek's voice that he's never heard before, not ever...he ran his fingers through his hair and looked away, "You're not a slut."

"Oh.......well, thank you for that rousing pep talk there Derek!" Derek rolled his eyes and press himself against Stiles and the wall, "C'mon dude.."

"You're my Mate." And it was like Stiles heartbeat became erratically fast, the words were so heavy in his ears...his brain tried to process it, to respond to it in the best way possible.

"I'm your WHAT?" A horrid screeching pierced the air, the two of them shifted off the wall and looked outside...it was the Kamina, moving through the trees and right above Stiles' jeep. Derek pushed Stiles further back into the house, "Wait, don't go out there! We gotta plan or something..." Derek gave a quick look at Stiles over his shoulder.

"Good, when you think of something I'll be out here."

Derek stood on the deck of his house waiting for the Kamina and watched as the creature leapt down from the trees. All Stiles could do was cower in the house...

 

Cower and plan. So...it was business as usual.

 


	9. Clarity

+

“Mate? Well…I suppose it is that time of the year.” Dr. Denton smiled and went about filing the clinic’s various prescriptions while Scott groaned and swept the floor, “Although, Derek mentioning that is a pretty big step. A Mate for a wolf, _especially_ for an Alpha is very important to the health of the Pack as well as his status.”

“What..what does it mean then? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Denton stopped and turned to look at McCall, “Wha?! NO! Not me! But…I think..-”

“Your friend..Stilinski.”

“Wait, how did you know!?” Denton smirked and continued to file the paperwork, it was almost like he was remembering something distant and walked over to his second filing cabinet.

“I’ve been doing this for a long time Scott, you _tend_ to pick up on things…”

“But it’s _not_ love. It’s just instinct, it’s not *really* the same....right?” Denton turned to Scott and he could see that the boy was conflicted almost even sad, “I just don’t want anything to happen to Stiles.”

“Because _you_ love him, yes?” Scott stared at Denton, that _couldn’t_ be it, of course he LOVED Stiles like a brother.. _okay_ , more like a _brother that he shared intimate relations with-_ but…it really *wasn’t* the same. It _couldn’t_ be, Scott was convinced up, down, sideways that he was in love and was MEANT to be with Allison. He LOVED  her, he had no lingering questions or doubts. Yet with this knowledge, was he in love with Stiles? The thought that perhaps Derek and Stiles could be together or that Stiles was in love with Derek...the thought actually scared him a little, Stiles was his friend and now...maybe more.

Scott was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even sense Denton gently placing his hand on his shoulder. “The Mating Season for Werewolves is a very intense ritual. Sexually, they’ve been known to mate with each to exhaustion however what also comes from the ritual is an understanding, a clarity of _who_ they're meant to be with…not necessarily _whom_ they _want_ to be with. It’s innate but it does in fact yield to relationships beyond simply an Alpha and its Mate, when wolves mate, they mate for life.”

“Like a marriage thing..?”

“At times can be but it’s something that both Derek and Stiles have to come to themselves.” Scott bit down on his lower lip, ‘Something that both Derek and Stiles have to come to themselves..’ that was something Scott didn’t want to hear. Inside that statement sounded like something that was final…it was something he had to accept and he really wasn’t ready to, “And you Scott, will need to make a decision as well.”

“What? Wha..what decision?”

“Either you love Stiles as your friend or something more. Choosing a Mate isn’t as simple as claiming, if you _want_ Stiles, you’ll have to fight Derek for him as well as be prepared for if he rejects you…that is his right in all this.” Scott was about to ask another question before his phone rang, the look on his face said all that was needed, “You need to go help your friend, be careful…it might be a trap by the Argents.”

“You’re going to one day tell me who you really are, right?” Denton warmly smiles and adjusts his glasses.

“Maybe, for now, go, your friend needs you.” Scott nodded, grabbed his jacket and took off.

+

Stiles breathed in calmly and thankful that he was finally able to reach Scott and smacked his head for forgetting that he had work at the Vet Clinic around this time. He’s so useless to Derek right now, all he could do was stare out the window at the fight before him…the Kamina was no joke (obviously). Derek had to fight him without getting scratched by his claws or he’ll be paralyzed and helpless, the Kamina was hellbent on trying to kill Derek….dashing past him and diving down, making wild slashes to cut The Alpha's skin. It was amazing watching Derek fight this thing off, he normally had finesse but who had time to be like some action movie star when you’re fending for your life from a powerful and very deadly beast.

_**Also…Derek was also fighting for Stiles’ life too.** _

And when Stiles looked on with that in his mind, he could see Derek fighting alot more fiercely…just looking at how dominant he was.

_It was turning him on._

Stiles looked up through the charred windowsill, he wanted to cheer Derek on but he kept silent when suddenly the Kamina’s eyes caught his. In a flash, Stiles saw something in them that reminded him of someone….he just couldn’t figure out _who_. The Kamina immediately rushed to Stiles inside the house but Derek tackled the creature from behind, lifted him and smashes him to the earth hard enough to send small chunks of dirt flying in the air. Stiles HAD to do something, he frantically looked around the house for anything to cause injury and found a broken table leg…. _that will do_. Armed with the leg (and a prayer), he rushed outside with Derek still struggling with the Kamina, the tail quickly reached around Hale’s neck and pulled him off and that’s when Stiles saw that as his opening. As soon as Derek was flung off, Stiles swung the leg as hard as he could on the Kamina’s head causing the creature to stumble backwards from the blow. Adrenaline was coursing through Stiles body, he held that table leg like it was the fucking Sword of Kings and with that rush came that familiar warmth. Just what was that? It felt safe, familiar but that need building up inside him has compelled him to do a lot of crazy things in the past week and now it was never more needed then at this moment. _This motherfucker tried to rape him_ , _this motherfucker has killed people, hunted his friends and more importantly,_ **_tried to rape him_**! (that's just plain rude!) Stiles wasn’t going to just sit back and let this abomination attack Derek or come after anyone he cared about anymore…if this was where it was going to end then, it’s been a wild ride. Stiles Stilinski lived a good life.

The Kamina roared viciously with his sharp claws and teeth ready to rend flesh and charged Stiles like a bull, there was no way for him to dodge the coming charge...Derek reached Stiles and quickly threw him aside to take the blow. The Kamina’s claws were buried deep in the Alpha’s sides and Stiles looked on in horror, Derek looked back at Stiles...the red eyes started to fade to yellow, that wasn't a good sign..there was so much blood coming from Derek and he slumped, completely paralyzed...the Kamina pulled his claws free and cruelly shoved the injured Alpha to the ground.

**_No...he can't die..._ **

Enraged, Stiles ran towards the Kamina but it jumped out the way and kicked Stiles to the ground, he was toying with the boy and Stiles frantically reached for the table leg but the Kamina was right behind him and used his tail to flick it away.

“Shitshitshitshit….okay…look…y-you want me..right?” Stiles shouted at the beast, “I’m fucking right here, I’m yours! J-just let him go..please.” he couldn’t tell but the Kamina sort of smirked, which in itself was pretty fucking terrifying. Stiles kicked off his shoes, tore off his hoodie and realized how fucking cold it was right now, “L-look…I…I’m halfway to naked town.” The only source of strength Stiles had was looking at Derek, which was pretty hard not to do because he was staring holes through him. “Hey! Don’t you leer, I’m literally putting my ass on the line for you here.”

“Y-you need to run..” Stiles slowly moved toward the injured Alpha on the ground while the Kamina's eyes followed his every move.

“What? No! I’m not leaving you! The whole sacrificial ‘Leave one to save the other!’ doesn’t work with me bro.” Stiles wrapped his hoodie around Derek’s waist, he knows he can heal but it was something instinctual to do this, the wound was deep enough that it would take a while to fully heal. The Kamina on the otherhand was completely healed and very pissed, Stiles looked at the beast and slipped his arm around Derek’s waist to help him up…he cursed himself for not working out more because Derek weighed a ton. They were helpless like this, Derek was about to threaten him again but Stiles squeezed him closer. “We’re both leaving here.” The Kamina roared and started to make his way toward Stiles when three gunshots rang out, laying the creature on the earth…both Stiles and Derek turned to see three hunters and Papa Argent walk out from the woods armed to the teeth, “Maaaybe not…”

“Stilinski. Are you hurt?”

“Uh…nope, I um…I’m fine.”

“Good, drop Hale and go home.”

“I can’t.”

“Stiles, I really don’t feel like getting into this with you.”

“Ditto! I’m all for that sweet peace and love so..you got that thing, just let US go.” Chris stared at Stiles with zero sympathy in his eyes and Stiles knew that, “Look, Hale saved my life, actually, he saved my life lots of times but like this time it’s _really_ different so please.” The hunters moved closer and around both boys.

“Then his death will be quick…so if you don’t want to see that. Then I suggest you go home. Now.” Chris cocked back his gun and pointed it directly at Derek as he moved in, fuck! This was going downhill very fast and Stiles had to do something, so he turned around and wrapped his arms around Hale’s neck and lowered them to the soil. This way he could at least shield Derek, he could hear his heart racing with the fear and pain…this feeling of helplessness, Stiles had to swallow all of it because he knew he _wasn’t_ letting Derek go…he _wasn’t_ going to leave him. He **_couldn’t_** leave him, not because Hale saved his life, not because he was a good fuck, it was deeper.

Derek told him that he was his Mate. His MATE…what did that mean? Did it mean what he THOUGHT it meant? Or was there something else there…why did it feel so good hearing Derek say that? Like all the pieces locked together perfectly…the familiar warmth began to spread through his body as he kept his arms around Derek’s neck, feeling his breath down the center of his chest. Everything up to this point was so unsure, so rocky…but that declaration made sense to Stiles and he’d be DAMNED if he was going to let these Hunters take that away from him-no-take Derek away from him. Stiles looked over his shoulder at Chris with such a solid stare that it made the experience Hunter pause in his steps.

“I can’t leave my Mate.” Derek's eyes immediately looked at Stiles then stared at Chris, because that statement automatically made Stiles a target. The Hunters surrounded the downed Kamina looked back at their leader waiting for his decision and Chris pointed the gun at Stiles’ head. Derek with brittled strength returning, moved his arm to wrap around Stilinski’s waist and he pulled him close. Watching this made Chris’ face twisted into a grimace and he tried to pull Stiles away but he wasn’t letting go.

The Kamina’s eyes snapped open and attacked the Hunters surrounding him, they fired wildly at the creature but they were cut down immediately, Chris pointed his gun and started shooting as the monster moved erratically around the area. Stiles helped Derek to his feet and started to make way to his jeep…he saw the Kamina leap on Argent. Now Stiles *couldn’t* leave, he placed Derek on the side of his jeep and ran back to Chris, it didn’t matter how many rounds he fired into the Kamina it just wouldn’t stay down. Stiles looked for the broken table leg in hopes to free Chris and save him..

“Stiles! GO!” Chris shouted then kicked the beast off him, “Get…out of here! NOW!”

“But I can’t leave you!?! You need help!”

“I’ll be…fine…GO NOW!” Stiles shook his head just as the Kamina refocused to charge after him, Argent reloaded his gun and gave him cover fire, he looked at Derek in the jeep, “Hale..you take care of him, now..GO!” Stiles hated leaving Mr. Argent but he couldn’t risk getting caught by the Kamina, he had to make a tough decision and jumped into his jeep and drove away, praying as he sped out of the woods. He looked at Derek in the passenger seat looking paler by the minute, the blood was soaking through the hoodie and on to the seat. Oh God, what if he died!? Stiles could be speeding through the night with a dead Werewolf in his jeep and none of that was good. He reached across the seat to feel Derek’s pulse, it was steady and sweat coated his skin…Stiles had to get him somewhere safe and quickly, suddenly on the road he saw a figure in his headlights…it was Scott! Stiles immediately swerved and skidded on the road before stopping just near a ditch.

“Stiles!” Scott ran over to the jeep and saw Stiles clutching his chest and heaving, he was too damn young to get a heart attack and was relieved when Stiles dropped his head on the steering wheel. “Holy shit…are you? Derek…what the..”

“Dude you have to get Mr Argent out of there! The Kamina attacked us and Derek he..” Scott saw the amount of blood Hale was losing, “I got to help him bro!” he could see the panic in Stiles eyes, the racing of his heart…he was deathly afraid of losing Derek..

“Get him to Dr Denton!” Stiles nodded and Scott took off running pass him, when Stiles started up the jeep his hand was grabbed weakly and he looked to Derek not really staring at him but instead squeezing the blood out of his body.

“Dude what the hell are you doing!? You need that to live!”

“T-take me…to your house..”

“What are you serious!? You need to see Denton! He can help you! You need-” Derek turned his head finally and gave Stiles the frailest glare he had, “Damnit, I just changed the sheets…”

+

Thankfully his father wasn’t home, the murders have him locked up at the Station until dawn and it was still early midnight…Stiles really had _no_ reason to worry about Derek, he was an Alpha Werewolf..all he needed was a place that was safe and could give him time to repair himself without being constantly on guard against threats. At least in Stiles’ room he could do it peacefully as well as…. _talk;_ (Because they REALLY needed to do that). Derek, now safe in Stilinski's house looked at Stiles' body nearly covered in the various degrees of scratches, bruises and scrapes, some have healed, some were fresher, he could tell which ones were made from lover’s scratches (he knew 5 of them were his.) and which one were from attacks or Lacrosse. It was a shame that such a young body was a canvas for injuries, still it didn't exactly repel Hale either. Stiles walked over to Derek with some bandages and alcohol, the spectacle was pointless but he just _had_ to do it…plus he had some injuries himself that needed tending to.

“So…..um…about this 'Mate' thing.”  Stiles asked exhaustedly as he cleaned the blood off Derek’s wounds and watched the holes become smaller then stared up at Hale, noticing that he wasn’t sweating as much anymore and the colour returned to his skin, compared to how Derek was half an hour ago he looked almost serene. “Is there like a…special ceremony or something?”

“You accepted me as your Mate..that’s basically it.” Derek said in an even tone.

“Whoa, wait…oh yeah, I said that. Um… _shit_.”

“Stiles basically agreed to be my Mate, my pack is stronger now with you in it.” Stiles stared at him, he was *positive* that he didn’t agree to become part of Derek’s pack even so, hearing him say that he WAS part of it felt kinda nice. “You'll have power…my pack heeds you just as they would heed me, I'll draw my strength from you now.”

“So…that would make me..I mean…in ‘Human’ speak.” Stiles did this with air quotes, “Like your wife?” Derek grinned at him, “Oh give me a fucking break..I'm not Mrs. Derek Hale!”

“If you were female, this wouldn’t be an issue..I’ve never heard of a pack with two Male Mates before.” Stiles turned downcast, it did sound rather odd.

“But…wouldn’t that be an issue though? I mean how can your pack grow…? I mean, like..I can’t bare you children…I...” Derek lifted Stiles’ head back up so he could look at him, God those eyes, they were so intense and Stiles could've sworn the light made them softer. “I’d make a shitty wife…I can barely cook, I can’t sew….I don’t know the first thing about folding clothes..oh god, what am I saying? I’m agreeing to this aren’t I…what has happened to my life!?” Stiles nervously laughed and placed his hand on Derek’s.

"I'm not exactly eager to have offspring at the moment Stiles."

"Yeah but you _will_...right? I mean.."

“Our pack can grow in _other_ ways.”

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..it can and if not, I'll make it so."

"Cuz you're the Alpha right?" Derek's eyebrows arched and Stiles shook his head, he winced in pain because he was sore from the fight and Derek softly touched his sides, he found the pain spot and gently massaged it between his thumbs, holy shit, Alpha Magic in effect! "This Mate thing wouldn't come with some sort of health insurance, maybe a dental plan?" That's when Derek smiled, not a smirk...an actual for _real_ smile and it was the most beautiful smile Stiles had ever seen. "You...smiled...you can do that?"

"Because you're funny. Stupid but funny."

"That's like the worst compliment ever." Derek lightly squeezed on Stiles' waist and pulled him closer.

"I know, shut up."

"Whoa now, don't you need like a recovery period or like some sort of bottle water? You lost like 4 gallons of blood."

"I'm fine. And I _want_ you." When Stiles heard that, there was some sort of electrical storm in his brain, every part of him began to immediately respond to those words like a trigger being pulled, Derek _wanted_ him, he _wanted_ Derek, it was just that simple..it was ALWAYS that simple, it just took one of them to make the move. Stiles felt the heat rush to his cheeks, his hands moved before his mind and cupped Derek's head so he could kiss him. The move was slow, tempered with some small restraint but the slide of his tongue into Derek's heated mouth made all the actions prior meaningless. Derek was shocked by the sudden move but eagerly responded by gliding his hands down Stiles' sides to cup and squeeze his ass tightly. After that, Stiles and Derek couldn't remove their pants fast enough, Derek literally tore Stilinski's off and kissed him before he even had a chance to complain about his lost of more clothing. The medical kit and all of its contents where flung off the bed so both he and Hale could grope each other when Stiles suddenly stopped. "WHAT!" Derek snarled, Stiles could feel the hot bulge in Hale's jeans, Christ, don't these Werewolf have like a cool down fan inside them?!

"I want to do something...just." Stiles climbed on top of Derek and straddled him as he removed his torn briefs, Derek's stare became increasingly intense, looking at every inch and corner of Stilinski's body hungrily...the urge to touch and make new marks almost consumed him and he watched as Stiles started kissing down his collarbone, down his sternum...making small nips with his teeth. The Alpha was impressed, he honestly didn't think Stiles knew much about foreplay but clearly he had something to prove. Stiles rifled through the opening of Derek's underwear and dragged his finger along the stiffening flesh and wrapped his fingers around it, a part of Stiles felt so embarrassed doing this, _was he doing a good job? Did he even KNOW what he's doing!?_ Both of those answers were no and maybe...he just moved the way he thought _he_ would like. It would be nothing too rough or forceful, just a calculated tug and pull. What Stiles wanted was to see if it was possible for him to arouse Derek, it didn't take much for him (he wasn't ashamed...he was still young.) but Derek? What would it take? In short...

Stiles wanted to seduce the FUCK out of Derek.

Derek's expressions to the fondling were changing through each stroke and tug of Stiles' hand, he reached up to play with Stilinski's nipples completely entranced with his movements and slid his hand down to stroke his cock. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and lift it to his face and gave him a nervous smile then pushed himself down so he was nearly buried in Derek's fur, okay, here he was, do or die, this wasn't going to be a repeat of what happened with him and Jackson...there was no feeling in that act. Stiles WANTED this and that made all the difference, he deeply inhaled Derek's scent, the smell of sweat, of blood...life, strength...it was a odd blend and yet Stiles never was so horny, if you'd asked him weeks ago that he would love to *smell* Derek's crotch, he'd probably laugh it off and perhaps punch you. Everything inside Stilinski was on fire, needy, ravenous, he salivated for the taste of Hale's flesh in his mouth and he dragged his nose along the edges of his firm form with his lower lip slightly wrapping around. Derek was stone silent and Stiles thought that perhaps he was doing a bad job at this or maybe was taking far too long and that's when he felt a hand on his head, when Jackson did this Stiles was immediately repelled...it was so degrading to him...like Jackson was better because he was receiving, Derek didn't give off that feeling and Stiles finally wrapped his mouth over Hale's head. Oddly the taste wasn't so different, just the size and width, how his mouth was filled almost made Stiles gag a little but not enough to stop, he _wasn't_ going to stop and started sucking down as much of Derek's inches as possible.

"S-stiles..fuck..." Derek sighed and Stiles kept a steady eye on him, he watched Derek lean on the bed and carefully bite the corner of his lip, this had to be a good sign and gave Stiles encouragement...his mouth pulled off Derek's cock and returned but this time he was focusing on just the glans and teased the ridges with his tongue while softly prodding the slit with the tip and kneaded his thumb and fore finger between the large vein. The familiar trickle of precum began to flow out of the head, diving his mouth deeper and he reached down between his legs to stroke himself, never in a million years did he ever think that he could be so turned on by sucking off another man. "S-stop...I..want to...inside.." But he _didn't_ stop, in fact Stiles sucked HARDER and motioned his hands up and down Derek's shaft while tugging desperately at his own, he could feel his fingers slipping from the precum dribbling down his cock. He stared at Derek gripping the sheets, his body jerking with the building orgasm...he could see the fur beginning to grow and the rumbling growl just waiting to be wrung out of him, faster, Stiles pulled his mouth tightly around the cock, applying flimsy pressure as he sucked. He knew he came and was positive that Derek was close just as he felt the hot jets of his load decorate his inner thigh followed by a gush of Derek's seed in his mouth.

That's where the problem came. It was ALOT of cum...it filled Stiles' mouth and made it impossible for him to swallow, he started to gag and cough on it all. Derek sat up and mmediately grabbed Stiles' face as most of the load drooled from his mouth and was caught the rest in his hand looking every bit pitiful. _How could he have been so dumb and eager_? He looked like a novice and on top of that, it looked really gross...he could've sworn some of the stuff was coming out of his nose. Way to kill the mood Stilinski.

Derek took Stiles' semen covered hands and...

_Started..to lick them clean._

That by itself made Stiles blow another load.

“I appreciate the effort Stilinski…one thing at a time.”

“I..thought I was doing a pretty..good job.” Stiles smiled and leaned his head back so that Derek could lick the rest of his load off him, “Ahhh…I’ll practice with…ahhh…some sort of phallic object, like a cucumber or banana..”

“Or just use me..” Derek murmured with his lips just above Stiles’ neck, Stiles felt the fangs pressing softly on his throat and sighed as he straddled on Derek’s thigh.

“That…that could work…” Stiles smiled when his body was kissed to the bed again and Derek went at him with his mouth, nipping, sucking, prodding every single inch on him, he could smell his saliva on him everywhere…his scent, Derek’s…everywhere on him. The smell filled him with comfort, with a sense of security and belonging that Stiles honestly never felt before. This time, this wasn’t going to be passionate sex without any clear feeling…this was going to be love making, at least…that’s what Stiles convinced himself it was.

Every hidden part of his soul and body became open to Hale, Stiles could look into those smoldering red eyes without fear or confusion and reached his hands up desperately to cling to Derek. To bring him down and inside him, this is what HE wanted and Stiles had a sense that Derek was no different…he could feel the unified and relief when the Alpha pushed himself inside. Stiles saw his legs nearly lift over his head in an aching position that forced Derek inside deeper, diving straight down into his core and making maddening stirs as he did. Stiles cried out each time his prostate was hammered, it was like he was being stabbed but at the same time never felt so sweeter. He kept Derek’s head in his hold, frantically trying to stay afloat but felt his body stinking deeper into an orgasmic bliss.

They did it a couple more times that night and in various positions, Stiles discovered that he could in FACT be bent like a pretzel and that was just fine. It was around 2 am that Derek finally knotted and Stiles never knew how much he missed being filled up like that….the real fun would come when he wakes up tomorrow to the mess that was his room. But for now, he fell into a coma sleep and half expected that in the morning, Derek would be gone and he would wake up alone.

“You’re going to be late. Get up.” Derek replied in a hoarse sexy whisper that immediately made Stiles dick twitch, wait..Derek was still here?! Stiles managed to form some sort of cohesive thought to return a response.

“Huh?” Yep, that was the best he had in him, the alarm clock was thrown somewhere in his room in mid coitus. That didn’t matter to Stiles at the moment; he was too busy being ridiculously warm pressed against Derek’s body. He reached behind him and pulled the Alpha’s arm around his chest and wished to reclaim the last vestiges of sleep. “Five more minutes..”

“Get up so we can take a shower.” Stiles looked skeptically behind him, “Just a shower.”

“That’s a goddamn lie and you know it.”

“Exactly, move your ass.” Stiles grumbled and moved from under the sheets, he took one look and sighed, that was a HELL of a dried mess down there and it would be disgusting if it wasn’t so simultaneously hot…all of that was inside him. Stiles waddled from his bed to the bathroom while Derek crumpled the sheets and dumped them in the hamper before joining Stilinski in the bathroom.

The shower went as expected, thankfully there was no sex (because Stiles would never be able to walk) but there was plenty of kissing and groping which was just fine. Stiles was surprised that he wasn’t completely exhausted from the non stop sex, if anything he was more energetic and lively as he pulled into his parking space at school. People looked at him a little differently, hell even Boyd and Erica kept their distance…Isaac was being a creeper though but Stiles didn’t actually mind that.

“Hey,” Scott smiles as Stiles makes it to his locker in peace, he looked at his bestie’s face and could see the mild conflict in eyes, yep, there was going to be a talk. Stiles hoped it would be a talk about the Kamina, the weather, hell he would even take talking about Allison if it meant- “You accepted Derek huh?” Stiles swallowed hard and leaned against his locker.

“Yep..”

“I see…” Stiles nodded his head, so far, so good, “I guess I’ll have to fight him again then.” Stiles raised his hands.

“Pause, _again_? You thought him before?”

“Yep, lost twice too.” Scott hesitated on tell Scott the last time he and Derek fought ended in sex, “I’ll fight smarter this time.”

“Um how bout no? There’s nothing to fight over dude.” Scott stopped and looked at Stiles, “Listen, um…this is kinda complicated but I’m fine, really.”

“Dude, it’s Derek.”

“Yeah, I know…and I can’t tell you how bizarre that is but I’m happy…I’m..um..happy with him.” Scott gently shook his head, trying to find the words and Stiles placed his hand on his shoulder, “Look, this won’t change us, we’re still friends and I’ll always care about you, no matter what.”

“But you want to be with him, right?” 

“I do..”

“How do you know it’s not some sort of a trap, y’know to get me in his pack?” This made Stiles drop his hand from Scott’s shoulder, that was something that always plague his mind, he just pushed it back. Now he was through, last night between he and Derek, Scott’s name wasn’t even MENTIONED…heck, Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek was even thinking about Scott in his pack anymore or if he did, then Hale was far too busy being dick deep in his ass to think about it.

“Y’know McCall…it isn’t ALWAYS about you. It maybe about you 50% of the time but the other 50% is sometimes personal. What’s going on with me and Derek falls in the ‘personal’ percentage bro.” Scott flinched a little because it was true, “I need you to understand that.”

“I..do…it’s just…I care about you and I don’t trust Derek.” Stiles reached and grabbed Scott’s shoulder again, “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Then trust me. okay?” Stiles beamed softly just as the bell rang for First Period and the two shuffled to class, "Besides, you need to tell me what happened with Argent last night because I'm sure that I'm on his 'Kill' list now." he spotted Jackson in his usual corner right beside Danny and watched as he narrowed his eyes. Oh God, Jackson wasn’t going to start shit right? It would be a bad time to do it but what was Jackson if not a tad rude?

“Stilinski, I enjoyed our chat in the showers yesterday, did you pursue your career path in dick sucking or was it a fluke?” Scott stared at Jackson, then at Stiles, then back to Jackson. If Scott wasn't already agitated by Stiles agreeing to be Derek's Mate? This relevation would have him seeing red. Stiles had to say something, lives were at sake here.

“It’s a long story bro..like…Lord of the Rings long. There were tears, someone tossed the One Ring..”

“Lacrosse practice.” Scott growled directly at Jackson who shrugged and turned his head as Mr. Harris came striding in. “I have a lot of aggression right now and I’m going to use it all on you.” Stiles could see the fur prickle on Scott's neck and pushed himself in his seat and remained silent..

 

He just hoped he wouldn’t have to call the morgue.  
  



	10. Who Tamed Who?

+

Like all great things in life such as the Dollar Menu, finding money in your jeans when you were broke or Snow Days, getting ready to watch someone wipe the arrogant shit eating grin off Jackson Whittemore was going to be moment that anybody attending Beacon Hills High would treasure. If you could record the Lacrosse practice, play it in slo-mo and put in ‘Guile’s Theme’ from Street Fighter then it would make an epic moment even MORE epic.

Practice was going to be hard, there was a game coming up next Tuesday against one of the County’s toughest opponents and Coach was hard up for a win against these guys. Everyone was on agreement that if there was money to bet, _this_ was the game to do it on, this also meant Coach wanted to work his players beyond the mandatory limits for training allowable by law (he did a wikisearch, everything was legit…); which _also_ meant that he was letting his two star players-McCall and Whittemore be a little more _liberal_ with each other, this couldn’t have been a bigger mistake since someone said someone said the Titanic was ‘Unsinkable’.

Because McCall had a rage boner. And that boner was targeting Whittemore’s ass..

Coach had spilt the team into two teams, one playing the opposing side with plays that the other team would _theoretically_ use. Scott was on THAT team, Stiles and Jackson were on the 'Home' team. The whistle was blown and the mock game began.

At first, Scott was being ‘rough’ with Jackson all with the force of a big puppy, he would crash into him but with not enough force to knock him to the ground…just enough to shake him. However all Stiles had to do was look at Jackson’s face afterward when the two made eye contact. _The Yellow Eyes of Doom_ …

“You wouldn’t dare McCall," Jackson heaved when the two trashed talked together. "...rip me to shreds here..no…get over yourself.”

“Stage one Jackson.”

“What?”

The whistle was blown again and the teams converged, Stiles watched closely as Scott literally _chest bumped_ Jackson to the ground. He looked at Vernon Boyd who threw him a fang filled grin, _oh shit_ ….was he going to get in on this? The Coach shouted at Scott for his roughness and switched teammates, now Stilinski was moved to the opposite side with McCall however that just made Whittemore want to target him. He rushed Stilinski full on but the minute he was close to Stiles, Boyd stepped in and blocked Jackson charge...Scott didn’t stop and body slammed himself into Jackson’s back while Boyd crushed his front and the three fell into a crumpled heap of muscle to the ground. Boyd’s yellow eyes glared at Jackson while Scott growled in his ear.

“Stage two Jackson…oh hey Boyd.” Scott gruffed and pulled off Jackson.

“Hey Scott…” Boyd growled back while Jackson laid in a daze for at least 2 minutes before he was shoved off. Coach blew the whistle for break and barked at Scott to come over for a short ‘chat', Stiles took this opportunity to go the new Wolf in confusion. “Problem?”

“Now wait…I know this is like….Scott’s Big Payback which I’m not even _remotely_ against but…why are *you* involved?”

“You’re Derek’s Mate, we protect ours…it's simple as that.”

“Ours?” Stiles wondered out loud and Boyd shook his head, “What?”

“You think this is bad… _just wait_.” Coach blew the whistle again to get everyone back on the field, Scott DID go a tad easy on Jackson because now Danny stepped in to protect his friend but that just got Danny a couple of knocks himself albeit A LOT more gentler. The team had 15 minutes left before the end of practice when Stiles noticed something, Jackson was looking a little more shook and there was a reason for that. No one _else_ noticed but that kindle of warmth that was ever present in Stiles began to spark and he, Scott and Boyd looked to the side of the field…near the fences.

There was Derek looking every bit the creepy murderous Alpha with his bright red eyes staring RIGHT through Jackson, it didn’t help that he had a cruel grin on his face either. Erica and Isaac walked up beside him holding a steering wheel and the other with a broken sidemirror. Jackson froze in his place just as a tire was bounced along the field and the Coach was livid.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” Coach ran into the direction of the thrown tire but the three Werewolves disappeared to Stiles relief, the whole team followed...looking for whoever threw the tire. When Scott shoulder butted against Jackson’s.

“You should probably check on your car.” Jackson ran to the parking lot and found his car…well…what was _left_ of it, in pieces but what was more notably important was what was scrawled on the side…. **SLUT**.

Stiles came on the scene with disbelief and Jackson turned to Stiles with mass amounts of rage in his eyes, even hints of tears.

“YOU DID THIS STILINSKI!”

“Wha!? How the *hell* could I have done this dude!? I can’t Hulk out!?” Stiles said honestly, Jackson tried to get at him but both Boyd and Scott blocked his path. Danny grabbed Jackson’s shoulder and got him to look back.

“Dude….where’s your engine?”

“Have you checked the showers?” Boyd slid in just above the whisper; the Coach had enough and forced everyone back on the field to finish the remainder of the practice…needless to say after that neither Boyd or Scott bothered Jackson with the same intensity as earlier. His swagger was severely knocked out of him through the rest of the practice and Stiles couldn’t help but feel a TAD sorry for him…but only a _bit_.

For Stiles, this moment of unity (revenge) and peace (revenge) was compounded by the fact that it wasn’t JUST Scott giving Whittemore the business….Derek and his pack in their own special (and very illegal) Wolfy way made the Prince of Beacon Hills pay. Stiles *never* felt more loved.

Still....it wasn’t over because Stiles, no, he thought of something on the field, something…spontaneous, reckless, fucked up….and more importantly, _hot_. However for it to happen, there needed to be a cooling down period for all parties. Plus, he had to do some MAJOR research and sleep on this idea.

By the third day…Stiles was ready and planned out everything to perfection.

 

Stiles had manage to go a full 3 DAYS without a dick in his ass or mouth (just for this moment) and the absence was felt because now he was mega horny; the Kamina became more aggressive and there was a 4th murder...which wasn't cool and made everything at home tense. Thankfully Scott had relaxed a bit, the need to mate with Stiles had dropped to comfortable levels (yes, Stiles had 'levels' for acceptable flirting with his bestie.) he and Allison had kinda worked themselves back to each other which was great for Stiles. And just last night, he and Derek had a chat together in his jeep...he remembered the guffaw that was in the Alpha’s voice when he purposed his idea.

“Are you fucking _serious_?”

“Yep.”

“I mean…wow. Really?”

“What?! Don't judge me Hale!" Stiles said defensively, "Okay, okay, yeah I know it’s crazy but you’ve been in them right?” Derek had to think about that which shocked Stiles...he was positive Derek did all kinds of kinky shit...“Dude…you HAVEN’T?”

“I’m pretty _experienced_ but not like that. Why do you want to do this exactly?” Stiles bit down on his lip before deciding on answering.

“Cuz…it’s…always been a fantasy…?” Derek raised a eyebrow, “But whenever I had it was with Lydia and like the cheerleader squad. Now it’s like you, Scott and-”

“You really want him huh?”

“Not like I want WANT him, I want him to know.”

“Know what?” What Stiles said next pretty much sealed the deal on the whole arrangement.

“That I belong to you.” And that was that.

Telling Scott was met with equal amount of surprise but he agreed as well, he was curious himself on how this would play out as Mating Season was practically over...but this was a prime chance to get it all completely out of his system and one last chance to be in Stiles...so, he agreed too.

++

Jackson had been pissy since his car was made into a modern art piece thanks to Derek and his pack, the various cameras that were on the parking lot _mysteriously_ weren’t turned on that day so there was record available for investigators to find out who destroyed his car. Yet being a Whittemore guaranteed that Jackson would have a new luxury sports car thanks to Mr. Whittemore and Jackson was able to shirk off the incident publicly by saying whoever did the deed did him a 'favor' (Bastard...).

Even so, he was still pretty pissed and wanted vengeance…only problem was that he really couldn’t do much of anything, days after the Big Wolf payback, Stiles was closely being watched by Derek’s pack. They weren’t yipping around Stilinski but they did have a nasty habit of appearing whenever Jackson tried to approach, the third day however…Stiles decided to approach _him_.

“So…hmm…how was the rest of _your_ week?” Jackson looked ready to throttle Stiles for even breeching his space, “Hey, c’mon dude….listen..”

“Fuck you and your little pussy wolves….you think you’re going to get away with this. Not fucking likely.”

“Look, okay they went a *little* overboard but like, I’m willing to make amends..sorta. Can we talk in the bathroom?” Jackson stared at Stiles like he was speaking Turkish, “Yeah I know, just c’mon.” And he and Jackson slipped into the boy’s bathroom, Stiles flipped the lock which startled Jackson a little and now he was on edge, “Relax dude, okay…um, shit…how do I do this…after school meet me in the gym’s equipment room.”

“For what? What do you sacks have planned for me?” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and Jackson grabbed his collar roughly, “TALK!”

“I um….can’t, fuck, in my head this was so easy.” He took a deep breath, “Okay I kinda...want to have sex with you again.” Jackson gave two steady blinks then released Stiles with a haughty chuckle, “Fuck…as if you _weren’t_ already so fucking annoying.” Jackson pushed himself back on Stiles, “Ho hahhh..hmm…that is a boner, yep.”

“Well I shouldn’t be surprised…Lydia _always_ comes back for seconds herself. Why wait Stilinski? We got time..” Stiles ALMOST considered it, three days without sex made his body yearn for it and Jackson’s nice hard on felt so _good_ between his thighs. God he needed Derek on speed dial, he kinda did---NOPE he had a plan and he had to stick with it!

“B-because I want to fuck down there don’t question my schoolboy fantasies, so are you down or _what_?”

“I’m down…but I want to see you beg for this cock when we’re down there Stilinski…you owe me that for my car.” Jackson backed off Stiles and adjusted himself so his erection wasn’t too noticeable. “What time?”

“Um 5pm…I got the key and everything.” Jackson smirked again and left the bathroom with renewed swag, Stiles on the otherhand shouted at his crotch. “Stupid penis! You CAN'T wait for 6 hours!? Geezus…”

+

Time was the enemy, Stiles’ mind was full of all the sexy raunchy things he had planned for when he and Jackson meet up…apparently so was Jackson, in fact he was FAR MORE cordial towards Stiles after their meeting in the bathroom. Not like he was trying to woo Stiles but he was certainly flirting and purposely trying to give Stiles wood every time they locked eyes with each other. _If only he knew_ ….yeah, sure, Stiles GOT wood, hell at this point a gust of jock sweat blowing through the guys locker room was enough to make him squirt all over the place. 

He looked back at Scott, who was flirting with Allison while simultaneously giving Stiles the ‘Puppy Eyes’. The motherfucker figured out his weakness.

When the bell rang, Stiles had to use all of his thinking juice to stay calm, stay focused and more importantly cover his now _dripping_ hard on from his classmates. Scott left innocuously and so did Jackson, this was going to be stealth action…Stiles nearly waddled to the Equipment room and pulled out the tumble mat, he stored a blankets there earlier and covered the mat…he just hoped it wasn’t going to get REALLY messy..but if it did, he also happened to pick up some baby wipes and moist towelettes. He also brought lube, the tingling strawberry kind because let it be known that Stiles Stilinski was going to be prepared for ANY occasion! Well….at least for THIS occasion.

Stiles was fucking ready….God he was horny…and seeing he was sorta alone now, why not getting himself MORE ready? And took off his pants.

 

Jackson felt pretty good because nothing swells the ego like having someone addicted to your cock, it just proved two things to Whittemore that One-He was a better _lover_ then Scott or Derek and Two-He was MEANT to be an Alpha of some sort. What happened to him was a mistake from Lydia and now that she was out of the picture it meant that he could try again _untainted_. Stiles was the key to that, if he owned Stiles’ body and Derek and McCall _wanted_ him then they would have to obey Jackson. So even if he DIDN’T become a Werewolf he could STILL be the Alpha..and how BADASS was that that he could own two Werewolves?

_Perhaps this meant that he was something MORE then a mere Werewolf…something far MORE superior and he liked thinking about that. It seemed VERY plausible._

Jackson locked his brand new car and pocketed his condoms, he was going to own every inch of that loser Stilinski tonight, make him come FOUNTAINS…he’ll be pissing for his dick by the end of tonight. DAMN this felt _good_! He walked with such a swagger about him and snuck into the gym to get to the equipment room...he approached the door…ready to fuck all night.

Sand could fall out of his mouth right now…wild birds could fly in...hell even a jet…Jackson lost the ability to say words.

There was Stiles, knees down, ass up, fingers plunged deep in his ass while the other stroked his cock and shirt in his mouth….his body was heaved with sweat and pink traces of the lube sliding down his thigh. Dear God Jackson’s boner *literally* tapped on the door, he was surprised at how hard he became and so quickly? Stiles twitched and moaned with the fabric in his mouth as the orgasm rippled through him, his feet dug into the blankets just as he felt the second orgasm spilling out of him…he mastered finding his prostate and how to play with it for maximum satisfaction. Jackson licked his lips and fumbled through his jeans to get at his cock…this proved everything, Stiles WAS a slut, a filthy fucking slut and he was going to get it.

“I never pegged you for a Peeping Tom Whittemore…” Derek said behind Jackson’s back, for all of his smack talk about the man, Jackson was scared shitless (as any sane person would be)…he didn’t lose his boner though...if anything, it intensified in the Alpha’s presence.

“Not me, once a creep, _always_ one.” Scott said from Jackson’s side, HOLY SHIT! This wWAS as a set up, that motherfucking Stilinski set him up! The rage was building in his eyes.

“FWAH…g-guys…you’re here, come on…phew.” Stiles shouted from within in the room and all three of them looked toward the door, Jackson on the otherhand was pretty much ready to leave or hoped he could as he definitely did not want to die with his dick in his hands. “Hey is Jackson here too?”

“Yep, c’mon…let’s get started..” Derek just grabbed Jackson by the shoulders and thrusts him inside.

“I bet you’re wondering why you’re here?” Stiles said in a mock menacing tone and wiped his mouth on his arm,  “It’s not going to be a blackmail or a gangbang..”

“Yeah then what the hell is it? You want your own form of payback?”

“Uh nope, yeah...I want a _fourway_.” Jackson’s pupils were blown open, a _fourway_ …? “Yeah, you see…I’m kinda of embracing my inner slut,” Stiles stood up confidently with a small smile on his face and walked over, “You helped me understand that, I had sexy times with all of you dudes. I know what _I_ want and I _have_ it…so I want this to be the big farewell. Because after this,” Stiles reached up to grab Derek’s face and planted a deep long kiss on his lips. “You’re mine.”

Derek’s lips curled into a grin....

**_Well played Stilinski._ **

****

Derek took Stiles easily, literally throws him on the mat and climbs on top of him, he was momentarily dazed from the action but regained his focus once he felt Derek inside him…three days of nothing but his fingers and somehow his body forgot Derek's size and GOD did it _miss_ it. Stiles jolted to each shove and slid back _each_ time, he held on to the Alpha’s thick shoulders as he rolled his hips and cuffing his Mate's tender throat. Neither Scott nor Jackson got in oh but how they _wanted_ to, just looking at how intoxicated Stilinski was from Derek’s strength made them drip. Hale held fast to Stiles as he turned his body around to face the two other boys, he too, wanted to prove a _point_ …of how FUCKING much he owned Stiles.

What happened next was a flurry of hands, claws, tongues and groans…Stiles reach his hands outward to grab one of them, it was Whittemore, who in the heat of the moment kissed Stiles passionately. Granted he was still very apprehensive on the idea of a fourway (because fuck Scott and Derek..they were constant reminders of his failures), even after Stiles started to drag his tongue down Jackson’s toned center and swallowed his cock. Scott loomed behind Jackson, dragged nails lightly down his shoulder blades and place his cock at rest between the clef of his ass.

“What?! Hell no…I…ahhh….” Jackson meekily sighed, surprised at how weak and needy it was, Stiles had improved considerably since they last met in the showers mere days ago….not only that, the boy was a fucking multitasker as he demostrated by reaching for the lube on the side of the mat and handed it to Scott in _one_ move. Jackson tried to retort but the warm tingling motion of a finger slipped inside him and his voice was lost.

“Fu-uck…you’re…..tight…” Scott groaned and worked his finger a little deeper.

“W-what DO you expect…you think I ahhh…hrnn..” And Jackson felt his whole body go limp once Scott found his prostate and squeezed, he laid his head on Derek’s shoulders and tried to stand up but between Stiles sucking the enamel off his cock and Scott’s finger twirling in his ass…Jackson could feel his body about to break and release his load. He dug his nails into Derek’s shoulders and crammed himself deep into Stiles mouth, he could him gagging on his cock which brought a bit of satisfaction to the event as a whole. He wanted MORE pressure and started moving his ass on Scott’s hand. “If…you’re going to fingerfuck me McCall DO it and do it RIGHT!”

“Jesus….” Scott slipped in a second finger and literally watched as Whittemore fucked himself on his hand, Derek threw a sly little smile to Scott as to say ‘You can’t handle him can you?’ which made Scott bristle, “Shut up..I got this.” Then Scott pulled Jackson’s waist back just as he began to seep inside Stiles’ mouth and very leisurely slipped his cock inside. At first he tensed up, not expecting (or wanting) Scott’s cock then slowly began to accept it, allowing his length to fill him with a hungry sigh.

Stiles reached his hands up and around Jackson's waist as it became a piston in his mouth while Derek was a piston below him, he stared at how absolutely lost in the feral sex both Jackson and Scott was turning him on more….the hot flow started to pour down his throat. Much of it spilled down his chest after he was pulled off Jackson’s cock, Whittemore stared at Stiles as Derek lulled his head back watched him swallow down the load in intervals then licked the remains off his Mate.

“Not bad Whittemore….” Derek when he licked Stiles cum covered nape with rumble that sent shivers through Jackson’s body, Scott slid out of Jackson then proceeded to walk over to Stiles and pushed him down back on Derek’s chest. “Scott?”

“ _What_?” Scott straddled over Stiles and raised his ass, that couldn’t be a more clear invitation for Jackson and he eagerly obliged. The combined weights of both Scott, Stiles and Jackson began to crush Derek’s chest but he didn’t complain (why would he?), instead he reaches up to wrap his arms the best he could around all three of them and moved. The friction rubbing between Stiles and Scott’s cocks made them spurt and seeing that Scott was on top he sent his claws into Derek’s side as he became more feral. Stiles was enthralled by Scott’s transformation..he’s never seen it so close like this before and wrapped his legs around the two waists over him. Jackson shoved himself further into Scott’s core making him howl and Derek nipped at his lips, tearing them slightly and sucking the blood before grabbing hold of Stiles’ head and kissing him with all of his strength.

Jackson found himself with his legs spread wide open and Stiles now over him, both of them were drunk on all of the scents and sensations flooding them. Scott sat behind Stilinski and softly kissed his nape….then looked at Derek.

“I want you to be happy Stiles….you _deserve_ it…and um if Derek can give that to you. I accept it.” Stiles reached his hand to take Scott’s.

“Thanks dude..”

“Because Derek…if you fucking EVER hurt him or make him FEEL bad for anything…I *swear* to God, I will tear your *throat* out from your _ass_.” Derek’s furrowed his brows and nodded in agreement.

“God…get a reality show…fucking losers..” Jackson moaned from the floor and all three guys looked down at him.

“You just *had* to ruin a good thing didn’t you?”

They switch positions several times and long ran out of condoms (Derek couldn't fit any of them), Stiles got fucked in _both_ holes, Scott filled and _was_ filled, Jackson learned how to suck and Derek literally marked EVERY ass with his scent. The whole room REEKED of sex, of hot, musky, Wolfy sex and it was _amazing_. By the time they were done, everyone was wearing the _other’s_ scent, sweat and dripping ropes of semen; poor Jackson didn’t realize the 'joys' of knotting until Scott did it (Oh boy was he _pissed_..).

And while it freaked Whittemore out…he had to admit how fucking HOT and good it felt….at least while he was conscious, he passed out after the first minute. That was everyone’s silent victory.

Derek, however did NOT knot in Stiles much to Stilinski’s displeasure but there was a reason for that...

After cleaning up themselves and airing out the room, (they’d thought it best to leave the door ajar because man did it _smell_ in there…) they took to the showers to clean themselves and study the battle scars, scratches, bite marks, hickeys, bruises, swollen lips from kissing…all in all, it was a successful fourway. Jackson remained unconscious even after the shower and redressing and no one knew what to do with him, so they took him to his car and left him sleeping in the seat. He’d probably be there until tomorrow morning or until someone called him…whatever.

Stiles’ buckled him in when Jackson clutched his forearm.

“Don’t…leave.” Jackson mumbled in his sleep.

“I got to..” Stiles pulled his hand off and whispered, “Don’t worry, I won’t release the video..” then he closed the door.

 +

Of _course_ Stiles didn’t have a video, he wished he did (for reasons of wank material between drought spells with Derek because contrary to his belief that he would get sex on a daily basis…it was more like bi-weekly..which _sucked_.)…soon after the equipment room orgy they’d learn that Jackson was the Kamina which REALLY complicated things between them. But it _did_ make some sense as to why Jackson was creepy…he was a lizard thing. To make matters worse, now Scott and Allison’s perfect love was practically on the rocks again. Mama Argent decided on taking up becoming Homeroom Teacher and the Patriarch, Gerald became the principal…now there was cameras EVERYWHERE in the school (even in the locker rooms which had to be illegal.)

Scott and Allison really couldn’t be together anymore at ALL…but it also meant that Stiles *had* to be on guard. Every now and then he could feel eyes following him, Gerald’s in particular, it was enough that Stiles was Scott’s bestie but now he was far more dangerously Derek’s _Mate_ and with all the powers that it gave him for his pack. It also made him a target….a big easy target.

As oppressively depressing all of this news was, Scott and Stiles had each other as sources of strength in the school like always, Scott never tried to have sex with Stiles or vice versa but several times they would find a dark alcove together and just-for all intensive purposes of the word-snuggled. Neither of them knew why but it was comforting…it had to be some sort of innate pack behaviour thing..Stiles didn’t mind it though because it was nice but did it mean that Scott was lonely and now wanted to be in Derek’s pack? That was another question for another day.

Surely Derek smelled McCall on Stiles whenever they met but he didn’t go berserk about it…but for now this was the only stable thing the friend had in school and so they did it.

+

Stiles was in his room gathering up every scrap of information he could find about the Kamina and how to stop it, it would be much simpler if the abomination was some random hobo or demon from hell (or a demonic hobo, he wasn’t picky…) but it was Jackson Whittemore, Prince of Beacon Hills and *still* an important person to Lydia. There had to be a way to save him and kill the monster inside him although truthfully, killing him would solve problems and was _far_ easier, something that everyone sorta of agreed was the last option (except Derek’s pack wanted that to be the _first_ solution…). Still, Stiles buried his head in book after book, learning all that he could with what was available to him and whatever Denton gave him.

His window opened up and Derek snuck inside, Stiles long learned to keep the thing unlocked because occasionally Derek would just pop in at all hours just to sleep in his bed and Stiles would be a fool to refuse it (He's the world's sexiest Snuggie).

“Don’t say it.” Stiles sighed, “Not one word.”

“What? You know what we must do.” Derek seated himself on the bed, “Whoever is controlling him isn’t going to stop, not until they get what they want.”

“But dude, if we can find who is controlling Jackson and stop it, won’t that free him?” Stiles asked and Derek looked at him thoughtfully, logically, yes but the Kamina was created from a failed Transformation and apparently a need to exact justice on a guilty party. It was a creature of vengeance, of slaughter and it *won’t* stop until his task is done and _no one_ knows how long that was going to be. It may NEVER stop. “I know you want to protect the pack. I do too…but I can’t help wanting to save Jackson too. No one deserves this kind of fate, not even an ass face like him.” Derek snorted a little and tilted his head as he looked at Stiles, “What? I’m dead serious about this Hale.”

“I know you are. I _like_ that about you…”

“You are not going to flatter me because it’s bad enough I can’t stare at you for long periods of time without wanting to kiss you.”

“Then kiss me.” Derek challenged, “Seeing that *I* belong to you apparently.”

“Okay now you wait…when I said that, I was a ball twitch away from jizzing in my pants.” Stiles confessed as he pulled himself away from his stack of books and computer to walk over to Derek on the bed and stood in front of him. “Besides that was like _weeks_ ago, practically a decade in High School time.” He watches as Derek threads his fingers in the loops of his jeans and tugged him closer.

“So then… _who_ tamed _who_?” Derek’s fingers moved from the loops to the band around Stiles’ torso and started to rub him with the pads of his fingers, "I'm just curious.."then started to slowly pull the jeans down. Stiles’ heartbeat began to quicken, the heat fluttering through out his body which signaled that everything in him was getting ready to receive his Mate..

“Why do we have to *tame* anyone? I kinda like _mutual_ taming..I rubbed off on you, you rubbed of on me…yadda yadda.” Soon the Alpha’s large hands moved up and down Stiles’ sides with one hand cupping his ass and the other resting on his chest with the thumb rubbing his left nipple bring forth a sultry moan from his Mate. He pressed his face on Stiles’ sternum, inhaling the scent, grimacing and finally stared up at Stilinski, “Geezus you still SMELT that, I used like a teeny weeny drop?! Dad saw that I was out of Snake Peel so he brought me more.”

“I hate that smell.”

“Take it up with my dad.”

“Alright…I will.”

“None of what you just fucking said dude, sounded legit, please don’t kill my dad.” Derek snickered and lapped against Stiles’ navel, pressing his fang on the area above causing a little prick of blood to come out. “Ah, hey! Ahhh…you’re *not* even sorry are you? Ahhh…ffff..” Stiles felt all the blood inside him rushing to his cock and began to whimper, he long since gave up trying to sound manly (not like he could help it.). “I’m…going to start..calling you…’Magic Fingers’ from now on.”

“No you aren’t…you _better_ not.” Derek pulled off Stiles’ shirt and unbuckled his fly as Stiles placed a sweet kiss on his jawline, then suddenly…something struck Stiles, reached up to Derek’s scalp and gave a little scratch. The Alpha freezes and immediately melts, “Stiles…ahhhnnn…fuck.” he buries his head in the crook of Stilinski’s shoulder with a near breathless moan that sounded impossibly too sexy. He nuzzled his head to get a deeper scratch from Stilinski which was met with a small laugh from the boy. He didn’t think it was really possible to call Derek ‘cute’ but here he was, this big scary Alpha becoming almost like a puppy being rewarded.

“Haha! Yes, sweet payback…sweet, sweet payb-ACK!” Derek growled, tossed Stiles on the bed and held his hands over his head. “Okay, okay! You win! One time only, I just _had_ to do that dude, you have *no* idea how long I wanted to do that..”

“Goddamnit…It’s just been years since anyone has done that to me. It felt weird becoming so submissive…”

“Y’know Derek, you don’t have to be all ‘I’m the Alpha’ all the time with me right? Not only is it _really_ annoying as well as slightly possessive, but because, like I’m not gunning to take that spot bro.” Derek stare became softer and Stiles just felt like turning into a pool of goo rigth then and there, “Besides…I’m kinda cool where I am. I’m with you.” His fingers gently stroked Derek’s in his hold.

“Okay.”

“So…..you going to let my arms down?”

“No.” Derek moved swiftly to cuff his mouth over Stiles’ throat and propped him up against his knee, he could feel the hardness instantly and kept Stiles’ wrists up with ONE hand while the other started to stroke his cock (the bastard!). “Because I’m the Alpha.” Derek followed with a sly little grin, oh… _oh he was good._

“Ahhh…f….fff baby steps, baby steps..” Stiles fidgetted with the languid strokes and tugs, God this Wolf could play with his dick all day long…and with his arms pinned up like this, he couldn’t reciprocate (I.E TOUCH THAT GLORIOUS COCK). Clearly, he was being punished for the head scratching thing, Derek was well pass the head scratching…it was something else…had to be. Stiles gave it more thought before having his mouth crowded with the tip of Derek’s sticky hot tip, mouth or hands…it didn’t matter, he didn’t care on HOW the hell Derek was able to move that damn quick. Stiles glided his lips along the smooth head, tasting the drops of precum spilling into his mouth and licked his lips before swallowing it. Derek just rocked his waist slowly into Stiles mouth, the cramp space and the tightness of his throat as he danced his on fingers on Stiles’ weeping cock, if there was an appropriate title for this display…it would be ‘Porn Star.’ Either Hale watched some or was IN one (that thought just made Stiles want to come all over the place…). Because there was no way anyone should be able to move their hips like that. Derek removed his cock from Stiles’ mouth and kissed his lips swollen red, then in one move…flipped Stiles on the SIDE.

The Side. Oh **_shit_**.

Stiles had NEVER taken it from the SIDE, Upside down, rightside up…69…but the SIDE? Nope, if he did then he couldn’t remember (he honestly was trying.). All Stiles could do is watch his right leg lift up and for Derek to slot himself right in, holy fuck…from this angle, Stiles was going to die but death never felt so goddamn delicious. The sweetest pain split in him and his body jolted back and forth without his effort, Derek finally released his wrists but not out of mercy but because he wanted to grab Stiles' arm for more friction. Stiles literally was seeing stars right now, his prostate was being battered in this angle and he screamed out lusty curses at Derek, at The Pillsbury Doughboy, The Weather Channel and whatever else Derek’s dick forced out of him. Derek's movements were like a snake, slithering up and down before switching in and out then erratically moved faster and grabbed hold of Stiles right leg to go in deeper. The poor bed creaked from the constant pressure but nobody find the fucks…Stiles’ curses and Derek’s grunts filled the room, they didn’t need to be silent, the house was empty and Stiles’ dad was busy like usual. They could sing Soprano and it wouldn’t be heard.

“Ahhhnn..god…ahh…Derek…pl-please…” Stiles begged he was lifted and could only hold on to the bedsheet and soon the pillow. He already came three times, perhaps a fourth? He didn’t know anything anymore.

“Not…yet…” Derek released Stiles leg and pressed himself down on Stiles while he vigorously pumped into him, squeezed, then crushed…Stiles was dying, _nothing_ could be *this* fucking good, he reached around frantically to grab Derek’s head to bring him to his mouth for a desperate kiss like he was a drowning man, it was coming, the Alpha’s balls were so heavy and hot against his hole…Stiles wanted that, he wanted all of that inside him. Derek took hold of his Mate’s head as he began to knot, dug his feet which tore both the bedsheet and the mattress alike then howled into his orgasm. Stiles felt the pressure tore through him and came in shallow spurts (he had nothing left...his balls were totally drained), his legs twitching on the side of the bed and his gasping were silenced in Derek’s mouth as his whole lower body was being filled with hot thick seed.

“Th-that…was..amazing…10 out of banana…”

“T-taught..you a lesson…” Derek exasperated, still depositing his load inside Stilinski.

“What..was…the..lesson though?”

“Head scratching..” Well the First guess is always the right one..

“So..what you’re telling me is that I need to do that again as soon as the feeling returns to my fingers?” Derek breathlessly chuckled and dropped his head on the cool pillow beside Stiles with a sigh.

“Be thankful you can’t get pregnant.”

“Shit because you’re the dad…totally…wait..can I GET pregnant?” Derek didn’t answer when Stiles looked at him, “You motherfucker, no ass babies, I’ll do anything for love but I wont do that bro!”

“Well, we’ll see in 9 weeks..”

“Grrr...I hate you so much right now.” Stiles groaned and dropped his head down…that’s when he noticed his door was wide open and in the doorway…holding a box of pizza was his dad, white as a sheet and speechless. Both Derek and Stiles sat up but Stiles fell back down on the bed from the sharp pain and mixed embarassment.

“Stiles…I….”

“Um, hey dad, a couple of things before we start….um, I’m gay and Derek Hale is my boyfriend…give me 5 minutes and a Powerade and I swear to GOD we’ll talk.”

+++

**Epilogue**

 

The Talk, of all the things Stiles did NOT want to do, was talk to his father about the whole _Mate/Werewolf_ thing…the _sex and coming out_ thing? FAR easier to do but he couldn’t right now, he had a quart of sperm sloshing around inside him that needed to be emptied at the toilet and a quick shower to take. Derek on the otherhand didn’t give a damn about how he looked or smelled, it wasn’t out of disrespect for the gravity of the situation in front of him-that he, suspect in several crimes and older was clearly engaged in a sexual relationship with the Sheriff’s only son who was barely out of his teens-was having _said_ sex in _said_ son’s room…yeah, there *really* wasn’t much to talk about here.

_Which made the rather awkward silence between them…REALLY awkward._

One part of Sheriff Stilinski was fucking furious, his son could be the most reckless young man he could ever know…he didn’t mind that Stiles was gay, in fact, he kinda suspected his son MIGHT have been Bi but being with Hale just made a already tense situation all the more so.

So both men sat at the dinner table together, there were three chairs for the set…a chair that once occupied by Stiles’ mother…it was a small family that never had a chance to be.

“So…” Sheriff started or tried to, he looked at Hale who just sat there with an absolute calm, “When did this start?”

“3 weeks ago.”

“3 weeks ago huh?”

“Yes.” Derek responded flatly, Sheriff needed to do something with his hands that didn’t involve him throttling Hale so he went to the coffee machine and started brewing a pot, he wasn’t going to sleep anyway, not after seeing his son being fucked so passionately by a older man. And it looked like good sex too, “Sir.” Sheriff raised his hand up to stop Derek from speaking, damnit, why didn’t he buy instant coffee, this was going to take forever to brew.

“He’s my ONLY son, got _that_ ? My only son, the last gift my wife left me was him….”

“I understand that sir.” Sheriff turned to Hale, screw the coffee, he poured himself a drink of whatever hard liquor he had in his cabinet, whiskey, vodka…he’d take rubbing alcohol if it could help him get through this. “I would never hurt Stiles.”

“You are a dangerous _threat_ Hale, I had to arrest you multiple times….you’re still a person of interest in my current investigations, what kind of relationship is this going to be for my son? How do I even know you’re not using him for information on the case or if you will try to blackmail him in some way?”

“Because Stiles _isn’t_ stupid and I would never do that to him.” Not anymore Derek wanted to add, Stiles is his Mate now, if he treated him poorly then the whole pack would suffer. And honestly, he could never have done it in the beginning either, threaten? Yes, use him for his own gains? Yes…but he would ever mistreat or abuse Stiles, that was far in the past for Hale. He no longer saw Stilinski as an asset to McCall or a lifeline…Stiles now belonged to him, he was HIS lifeline and with that, he swallowed, “I couldn’t.”

Stiles looked refreshed and free of the aftermath of sex and walked downstairs expecting a crime scene, one of them was going to kill the other..he was convinced of that…instead he heard voices and none of them were raised.

“What are your plans then?” He heard his father say.

“We haven’t thought of them at the moment.”

“Geezus, you kids…I intend for my son to go to college.” This was true.

“I’ll go with him. I have the means to travel.” Which was also true because Derek was pretty flush with cash. “I won’t leave him…I can’t..”

“You can’t? You might fall in love with someone else…he might...things always change Derek.”

“This won’t sir.” Sheriff raised an eyebrow, there was a certainty in Derek’s voice that teetered on something profound. “Stiles is _my_ center. Without him.” And Derek looked right at Stiles standing on the stairs, “I’ll die.”

It was like Stiles was going to float up into the stratosphere, he never felt so light…

Stiles finished walking down the stairs and entered the dining room, everything these past weeks, the good, the bad and the REALLY bad....the sex, the drama… _everything_ that has ever happened to him with all the Wolf Crazies and how it turned his life into something more exciting. All of that seemed to lead to this one moment, with the one guy in the WORLD he never thought he ever be with, the one person he wasn’t sure who even _loved_ him. Sheriff looked at Stiles as he made a B-line to Derek by the table and for a moment...he couldn’t stop looking at the glow that was emitting from his son and how that same glow, that _same_ warmth and beauty of person could make anyone feel safe, feel loved. He could see it in Derek’s eyes immediately…this _wasn’t_ a fling or even puppy love, there was a bond…something _ethereal_ there.

How familiar that it all was…how so much like his wife.

The sheriff coughed and put down his glass, “Well…um, Stiles I don’t want any crazy Twilight crap happening in this house, we got to set up some type of Ground Rules here.”

“I can assure you dad, Derek doesn’t sparkle in the sunlight, although he _does_ know how to brood and smolder like a nobody’s business.”

“Wow, you know you're going to pay for that.”

“Ohh….please? Can I?” Sheriff Stilinski lifted up his hands.

“Hey! No, damnit..that _explains_ the sheets in the hamper oh and that last time..ahh..no, no*phew* okay, seriously Stiles, _sit_.” Stiles obeyed and together the three of them all talked while eating slightly cold pizza as the mood lightened,  the Ground Rules, the future plans…curfew….noise level (they were obviously very loud.) and more importantly discretion as if any of this got out, Sheriff Stilinski’s job would be in even more question with his peers. Both Stiles and Derek had no problem with keeping this on the DL until everything was settled, seeing that they’ve been keeping out the Werewolf thing as well, no reason to divulge  that anytime soon.

Some time, during the talk...Derek reached to take Stiles’ hand to take it into his own…their fingers parted and threaded together like a bind. It was instinctual… _right_. Stiles smiled softly as he felt the small kiss being placed on his fingers when the Sheriff turned his back to pour coffee, still, he saw it in the corner of his eyes and smiled himself. _Our son has finally found love_...This was a bittersweet.

 **Derek doesn’t do Romance** ….but he can do _some_ romantic things and for Stiles, that was a pretty good start.

**END**

++++

Look for the oneshot sequel- **Dinner for Two** -coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you guys for reading, leaving kudos, bookmarks, comments and overall awesomeness for this fic, when it started...I simply wanted to write a smutty smut fic for my bestie beastie PrettySami but the response from you guys really helped it along to what it is today. I have more fics planned because if you think Stiles and Derek are going to live happily ever after..think again!
> 
> Thank you oh, and if anyone would ever so lovingly like to become my Beta for fics or would like to give me a prompt, I would appreciate it...^-^


End file.
